<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Über die Hügel weit hinaus by Feuermalerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670427">Über die Hügel weit hinaus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuermalerin/pseuds/Feuermalerin'>Feuermalerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fünf Jahre nach der Verheerung, Liebe, Post Breath of the Wild, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuermalerin/pseuds/Feuermalerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyrule liegt in Trümmern, das Reich nur noch spärlich besiedelt. Aber im Frühling blüht auf den Hügeln der Prinzessinnen-Enzian und die Bewohner des Landes sind fleißig und genügsam. Das Leben nach der Verheerung Ganon ist hart, aber erfüllend und friedlich. Eigentlich sollte Zelda glücklich sein. Aber ihr Herz scheint das nicht zu verstehen. // einige Jahre nach BotW // Zelda  und Link  ~  die es hoffentlich irgendwann verstehen werden</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><span class="user_bold">A</span></strong>ls kleines Mädchen hatte Zelda sich oft ihre Zukunft vorgestellt. Wann und wie die heilige Kraft des Siegels in ihr erwachen würde. <br/><span></span>Die heilige Kraft von der alle sprachen, das sie in ihr schlummerte, weil die Göttin Hylia sie vor so langer Zeit einer anderen Zelda geschenkt hatte. Eine andere Zelda. Ein Mädchen dass sie nicht gewesen war, aber dann wieder doch. <br/><span></span>Als Zelda noch sehr jung war, hatte das alles sie sehr verwirrt. Aber sie hatte viel darüber nachgedacht. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt Prinzessin eines Reiches zu sein, in dem Frieden und Wohlstand herrschte. Hohepriesterin ihres Volkes. Und schließlich Königin. <br/><span></span>Nicht viele Jahre später hatte sie die Zukunft nur noch gefürchtet. <br/><span></span>Aber staubige, schwere Truhen hatten in all diesen Szenarien nie eine Rolle gespielt. <br/><span></span>Wie ironisch, dachte Zelda, dass ihr Leben in den letzten Wochen genau darum zu kreisen schien.<br/><span></span><em><span class="user_italic">Verdammte Truhe. </span></em><br/><span></span>Der Atem der nötig wäre, um die schwere Kiste mit den noch schwereren Eisengriffen laut zu verfluchen, die sie unter viel Stöhnen und Jammern zu bewegen versuchte, war ihr schon vor einiger Zeit ausgegangen. <br/><span></span>Ächzend zog sie an dem kreisförmigen Griff, den jemand mit mehr Kraft – oder mit mehr Armen – sicherlich als Griff zum Anheben benutzt hätte. Ihr, einer Frau mit mehr Kopf- als Muskelkraft, blieb nichts anderes übrig, als daran zu ziehen und zu zerren, damit das vermaledeite Ding sich wenigstens einige Handbreit über den Steinboden bewegte. Begleitet wurde das befriedigende scharrende Geräusch, das dabei erklang, nur von ihrem lauten Atmen. <br/><span></span>Schweiß sammelte sich bereits unter ihrem Hemd und ihre Finger fühlten sich an, als wären sie genauso in der Position um den schmiedeeisernen Griff eingerostet, wie die Aufschläge des Deckel. <br/><span></span>Aber sie hatte es beinahe geschafft. Nur noch ein bisschen. Nur noch ein Stück. <br/><span></span>Nur noch … ein brutaler Ruck durchfuhr Zelda, als ihre Bewegung plötzlich gestoppt wurde. Die schwere Kiste wurde ihr aus den Fingern gerissen, das Gewicht viel zu schwer um es halten zu können. Sie taumelte in der Bewegung, im Momentum überrascht und unfähig die Kraft aus dem Schwung zu nehmen, mit dem sie sich nach hinten geworfen hatte, um die Truhe überhaupt bewegen zu können. Im gleichen Moment erkannte Zelda den Grund für den plötzlichen, heftigen Stopp. Jemand hatte ein Bein auf die Truhe gestellt. <br/><span></span>Noch während sie mit den Armen ruderte, erschreckte sie sich fürchterlich vor der Gestalt, zu der das Bein gehörte. Sie zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sie sie selbst dabei wehtat. <br/><span></span>Alles ging so schnell, dass Zeit und Raum kurzzeitig ihre Bezugspunkte verloren und alles nur aus ihrem klopfenden Herz und hektischer Bewegung zu bestehen schien. Bevor sie fallen konnte, wurde sie jedoch am Ärmel gepackt und zurückgezogen. <br/><span></span>Sie hatte noch nicht genug Luft um ihrem Schrecken und dem folgenden Ärger verbal Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber instinktiv begann sie sich gegen den Griff zu wehren. <br/><span></span>„Link“, keuchte sie, als sie erkannte, wer ihr die Truhe aus den Fingern getreten hatte. „Du-“ Tragischerweise hatte sich Zelda an der Luft verschluckt, die sie im Moment des Erschreckens schnappartig eingeatmet hatte und begann zu husten.<br/><span></span>Sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber das machte es noch schlimmer. Ein Spasmus nach dem anderen rüttelte ihren Körper, während sie krampfhaft versuchte durch den Anfall hindurch zu atmen. <br/><span></span>Erst als Link seine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter legte und sanften Druck ausübte, konnte Zelda sich beruhigen. Es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn er ihr auf den Rücken geklopft hätte. <br/><span></span>Während sich ihr Herzschlag ein wenig beruhigte, hatte Zelda das erste Mal Zeit die Situation zu verarbeiten. Sofort wurde sie befangen.<br/><span></span>Was für einen Anblick musste sie geboten haben. Mit dem Hintern in die Luft gereckt, ächzend und schwitzend wie ein Gorone. So hatte Link sie aufgefunden. Wie immer ein Spektakel aus sich machend. <br/><span></span>Früher hatte sie sich einmal für majestätisch gehalten. Lachhaft.<br/><span></span>Hätte Zelda nicht wegen des heftigen Hustenanfalls bereits einen roten Kopf gehabt, hätte es jetzt die Scham erledigt, die sie heiß durchflutete. <br/><span></span>Verlegen und verärgert trat sie einen Schritt zurück. <br/><span></span>Link konnte seinen Arm nicht so schnell zurückziehen, wie sie vor ihm zurückwich. Seine Hand strich deswegen sanft an ihrer Schulter entlang, als sie sich wegdrehte. Die Berührung brachte die feinen Härchen auf der Haut ihres Nackens dazu, sich aufzustellen. Zelda erschauerte. Dann durchrollte sie eine Welle des Unmuts. <br/><span></span>Darüber, dass er sie in so einer unvorteilhaften Situation gesehen hatte – und das nicht zum ersten Mal. <br/><span></span>Darüber, dass er sie so rüde unterbrochen hatte – was für eine Frechheit. <br/><span></span>Und darüber, dass es ihr schwer fiel ihn anzusehen. Im flackernden Zwielicht der Kerzenständer und der nahebei stehenden Kohlepfanne, die einzige Wärmequelle in der kahlen, kalten Bibliothek, schimmerte Links Haar wie antikes Bronze. Kerzenlicht schmeichelte jedem, aber Link anzusehen tat beinahe weh, so wie die Schatten sein Gesicht umflossen und es in flüssiges Gold tauchten.<br/><span></span>Zelda spürte, wie sich ihre Nasenflügel blähten. Sie rang einen kurzen Augenblick um die Vorherrschaft über ihre Mimik und gab es dann auf. Anklagend fasste sie sich an die Brust, als sie sich zwang Link in die Augen zu sehen. <br/><span></span>Der Schreck saß ihr immer noch ein wenig in den Knochen und sein still amüsierter Blick half nicht dabei ihr Temperament zu beruhigen. <br/><span></span>„Link“, versucht sie es erneut, dieses Mal gelang es ihr ein wenig Würde heraufzubeschwören. „<span class="user_italic">Was</span> tust du?!!“ Es war mehr eine Schelte als eine Frage. <br/><span></span>Aber der hornschädelige Held von Hyrule hatte sich von ihrem Tonfall noch nie beeindrucken lassen. Er betrachtete sie unberührt und auf diese ruhige, abwartende Art, die ihr stets das Gefühl gab, ein ungezogenes kleines Mädchen zu sein. <br/><span></span>„Das Gleiche“, begannt Link und die leicht raue Qualität seiner Stimme ließ Zeldas Ohren prickeln,„wollte ich dich gerade fragen,<em><span class="user_italic"> Prinzessin</span></em>.“ <br/><span></span>Ihren Titel hatte er schon immer gern mit subtiler Bedeutungsanpassung eingesetzt. Heute war es eine Erinnerung an ihren Rang. <br/><span></span>Sie vermutete, dass ihm das Kistenziehen nicht gefallen hatte. Und deswegen hatte er sich auch auf die Truhe gestellt und sie fürchterlich damit erschreckt. <br/><span></span>Tja. Trotz seiner Vorstellungen für Kisten und ob oder nicht Prinzessinnen sie ziehen durften, war Zelda auf einer Mission. Und das schon seit Tagen. <br/><span></span>Sie suchte Aufzeichnungen des letzten Schatzmeisters. Aufzeichnung die hoffentlich, hoffentlich noch existierten und in lesbarem Zustand waren. <br/><span></span>„Was hätte ich tun sollen, Ritter Link?“, fragte sie süßlich. <br/><span></span>Seinen Ehrentitel benutzte sie ebenso wenig neutral wie er gerade den ihren. <br/><span></span>„Mein stets so hilfreicher und treuer Leibwächter war nicht hier, um mir zu helfen.“ <br/><span></span>Zelda legte den Kopf schief und sah besagten Leibwächter herausfordernd an. Erneut fiel es ihr nicht leicht. Ihn anzusehen war ein wenig, als würde man direkt in die Sonne sehen. Es blendete und tat weh. Zumindest ein bisschen. <br/><span></span>„Irgendeine Idee wo er sich herum getrieben hat?“ <br/><span></span>Ja, es war gemein. Und nicht fair. <br/><span></span>Eine der vielen Aufgaben die Link nach der Versiegelung Ganons übernommen hatte, war der Aufbau und die Beaufsichtigung der neuen Garde und damit der Entwicklung einer Streitkraft. So klein die auch immer noch sein mochte. <br/><span></span>Außerdem war er immer zur Stelle, um bei den Arbeiten am Schloss mit anzupacken. <br/><span></span>Gerade Letzteres hatte dazu geführt, dass seine Schultern und Arme in den letzten Jahren so kräftig geworden waren, dass seine Statur weniger der eines drahtigen Shiekah-Kriegers glich, sondern er mehr wie ein Holzfäller wirkte, wenn er und sein breites Kreuz einen Raum betraten. <br/><span></span>Man bekämpfte Ganon nicht im Alleingang und wuchtete nicht Stein um Stein in einer Schlossruine, ohne dabei ein paar ernsthafte Muskeln aufzubauen. <br/><span></span>Link war immer hervorragend in Form gewesen. Stark und schnell und effizient in seinen Bewegungen, beinahe elegant. Aber dieser Link war eine ganz andere Kategorie. Hinzu kam, dass er einige Fingerbreit gewachsen war – ganz normal für hylianischer Männer, deren körperliche Reife lange nicht so schnell beendet war, wie die der Frauen. <br/><span></span>Link hatte also weder Zeit noch war es nötig, dass er ständig an ihrer Seite weilte, so wie er es vor hundert Jahren getan hatte. Außer vor herunterfallenden Steinen drohte Zelda im Schloss keine Gefahr und die Bibliothek war frei davon. <br/><span></span>Das Dach war behelfsmäßig aber ordentlich repariert und frei von Schutt und den Hinterlassenschaften von hundert Jahren Monsterherrschaft. <br/><span></span>Außerdem war der hallenartige Raum bis auf die alten hölzernen Regale, die in erstaunlich gutem Zustand waren, fast leer. Viele der Bücher die mit ihren prächtigen Einbänden so farbenfroh zu der lehrreichen, wundersamen Atmosphäre dieses Ortes beigetragen hatte, waren zum Schutz vor weiterem Verfall ausgelagert worden. Sie befanden sich teilweise bei privaten Schreibern, die sich bereitwillig ihrer angenommen hatten. Entweder zur Kopie oder Restauration. Eine Arbeit die sich noch viele Dekaden hinziehen würde.<br/><span></span>Ohne die Bücher und Schriftrollen wirkte die Bibliothek kahl und traurig. Aber wenigstens regnete es nicht mehr hinein. <br/><span></span>So sehr es Zelda auch schmerzte, es gab andere Prioritäten. Die Oberste war die Bewohner Hyrules. Deren Versorgung und Schutz. <br/><span></span>Danach kam eine halbwegs intakte Infrastruktur. Fast genauso wichtig war das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Aufschwung. Ein positiver Geist. Und für nichts davon brauchte man primär eine riesige Bibliothek. <br/><span></span>Link unterbrach ihre Gedanken indem er irgendwo hinter sich griff einen Teller in seine Hand beförderte.<br/><span></span>Ein Teller auf dem ein gigantisches Stück Kuchen verheißungsvoll thronte. <br/><span></span>Augenblicklich verflüchtigte sich Zeldas subtile Reizbarkeit und wurde durch tiefe Dankbarkeit ersetzt. Ihr Magen vollführte eine enthusiastische akrobatische Bewegung, was er mit einem lauten Grummeln untermalte. Kurz wurden ihre Knie schwach.<br/><span></span>Gleichzeitig entwich Zelda ein sehnsuchtsvolles Seufzen. <br/><span></span>„Er hat sich in der Küche herumgetrieben“, antworte Link. „Und dort hat er der Köchin unter Gefahr seines Lebens ein Stück des Kuchens entwendet, den sie für die Prinzessin gebacken hat, die ihre Abendmahlzeit ausfallen ließ.“ Er begegnete ihrem Blick, einen amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Bist du jetzt ein klein wenig vernünftiger und setzt dich kurz hin?“<br/><span></span>Sie war erpressbar. Es war keine gute Eigenschaft für eine zukünftige Königin, aber es war nun mal Tatsache. <br/><span></span>„Vielleicht ganz kurz...“ Zelda verzog den Mund. Sie wollte wirklich diesen Kuchen haben. <br/><span></span>Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete Link ihr, ihm zum Tisch zu folgen, auf dem er das Durcheinander ihrer Notizen kurzerhand beiseite schob und eine riesige Scheibe Brot, belegt mit dicken Käsescheiben, in die Mitte rückte. Dann holte er irgendwo einen Apfel her. <br/><span></span>Erneut seufzte Zelda. Ihren Hunger hatte sie wohl bemerkt, aber keine Zeit gefunden, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. <br/><span></span>„Habe ich dir jemals gesagt, dass du mein Lieblingsleibwächter bist?“, sagte Zelda, als Link ihr in einen Stuhl half.<br/><span></span>Er schnaubte leise und warf ihr unter schweren Lidern einen sardonischen Blick zu. Für Link war das ausgesprochen ausdrucksstark. <br/><span></span>„Deine Wertschätzung ehrt mich.“ Seinem Tonfall nach war das absolute Gegenteil der Fall. Aber Zelda ignorierte ihn und langte nach dem belegten Brot, während er einen eigenen Stuhl für sich heranzog und ihn mit einer lässigen Bewegung drehte. Er ließ sich breitbeinig darauf nieder, die Unterarme locker auf die Lehne gestützt, die nun zur Tischkante hin zeigte. <br/><span></span>„Verschluck dich nicht“, sagte er hilfreich und seine Mundwinkel zuckten im Anflug eines Lächelns, als Zelda ihm einen bösen Blick zu warf. Würde sie nicht kauen, hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich die Zunge herausgestreckt. <br/><span></span>Aber sie verzieh ihm schnell, weil sie viel zu beschäftigt damit war, zu einer kleinen Pfütze des Genusses zusammen zu schmelzen. <br/><span></span>Ihr entwich ein kulinarisch inspirierter Wonnelaut, für den sie sich nur ein kleines bisschen schämte.<br/><span></span>Einfache Kost hatte ihr schon immer besser geschmeckt als ausgefallene Speisen. Den Spanferkelgelagen und Banketten des früheren Hoflebens würde Zelda keine einzelne Träne hinterher weinen.<br/><span></span>Link beobachtete ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, wie sie Brot und Apfel in Rekordzeit vertilgte und dann den Kuchenteller näher zu sich heran zog. <br/><span></span>„Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?“, fragte er sie schließlich, sein Tonfall nicht länger ungezwungen. <br/><span></span>Zelda zuckte mit den Schultern, woraufhin sein Schweigen ohrenbetäubend wurde. Sein Blick machte deutlich, was er davon hielt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihr diese Frage stellte und sie keine Antwort darauf hatte. Für Link wäre es leichter das Atmen zu vergessen, als eine Mahlzeit ausfallen zu lassen. Es war schön, dass auch einhundert Jahre Schlaf und Gedächtnisverlust manche Dinge nicht ändern konnte. <br/><span></span>„Wieso hast du Dorian nicht gebeten, dir zu helfen?“, fragte er nach einiger Zeit einvernehmlichen – und von Zeldas Seite aus gefräßigen – Schweigens. <br/><span></span>Sie sah von ihrem Fruchtkuchen auf. Sie vermutete, dass Link das Kistenziehen meinte.<br/><span></span>„Weil ich nicht wusste, dass er da war.“<br/><span></span>Dorian war Link aus Kakariko gefolgt, schon bevor der Plan eine Garde aufzubauen laut geworden war. Er war nicht offiziell Teil der Garde, half aber beim Ausbilden der neuen Rekruten. Er war fähig und seine Loyalität Link gegenüber kannte keine Grenzen. Dorian hatte sich selbst unersetzlich gemacht. Zelda mochte ihn ebenso sehr wie seine entzückenden Töchter, auch wenn er ihr oft genug folgte wie ein Schatten. Wahrscheinlich auf Links Anweisung hin, was dieser ihr zwar nie bestätigt hatte, wovon Zelda aber trotzdem überzeugt war.<br/><span></span>Sie hatte aufgehört deswegen Streit mit Link anzufangen. Sie war einfach dazu übergegangen, Dorian zu ignorieren.<br/><span></span>So wie auch heute. <br/><span></span>„Wo ist er denn?“<br/><span></span>Link runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete sie mit einem für ihn ungewöhnlich strengen Blick. <br/><span></span>Unberührt nahm Zelda einen weiteren Bissen ihres Kuchens. Der Boden war wundervoll weich und das Stück so dick, dass die Backofenwärme noch nicht vollständig entwichen war. <br/><span></span>Himmlisch.<br/><span></span>„Im Bett“, sagte Link schließlich, nachdem Zelda sich damit abgefunden hatte, dass er nicht antworten würde. Es kam oft genug vor, dass er sich ausschwieg und sie damit zur Weißglut trieb. <br/><span></span>„So wie alle anderen auch.“ Seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte kurz. „Fast alle.“<br/><span></span>„Wenn du schlafen gehen willst, dann geh schlafen.“ Selbst für ihre eigenen Ohren klang ihre Stimme defensiv. Erneut biss und kaute sie, die Stirn fühlbar gerunzelt. <br/><span></span>Diese unterschwelligen Ermahnungen brachten sie nicht weiter. Sie hatte ein Land wieder aufzubauen. Dass sie mit ihren eigenen Verfehlungen in diesen Zustand des Verfalls gebracht hatte. <br/><span></span>Was waren da schon ein paar Stunden Schlaf? <br/><span></span>„Das habe ich nicht gemeint“, sagte Link ruhig. Bei jedem anderen hätte es ironisch geklungen. Aber Link sprach fast immer auf diese Weise. Gelassen. Beinahe emotionslos. So dass man die einzelnen kleinen Spitzen manchmal gar nicht wahrnahm, mit denen er seine Worte versehen konnte. Der feine Humor der sich durch sein Wesen zog, von dem er vor einhundert Jahren kaum etwas gezeigt hatte, der jetzt aber häufiger hervorbrach. <br/><span></span>Als könnte er diese Seite von sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Oder als wollte er es nicht länger. <br/><span></span>Zelda erinnerte sich lebhaft an die ersten tieferen Gespräche, zu denen sie ihn beinahe hatte nötigen müssen. Damals, als sie noch fürchtete, er würde sie verachten und er der stoische Leibwächter war, der ihr Tag und Tag stumm folgte. Den sie fürchterlich behandelt und der dennoch nie schlecht von ihr gedacht oder sie nie mit etwas anderem als Aufrichtigkeit und Loyalität behandelt hatte.<br/><span></span>Sie sah vor ihrem inneren Auge noch den Ausdruck von Verwirrung, der sich langsam auf seinem sonst so ausdruckslosen Gesicht gezeigt hatte, als sie ihn einfach immer weiter mit Fragen löcherte. Sein Verstehen, als ihm aufging, dass sie sich wirklich für die Antworten interessierte. <br/><span></span>Er hatte auch davor mit ihr gesprochen. Aber sie hatte nichts davon hören wollen. Die ehrenvollen Anreden, die Ansprache mit Titel, der respektvolle Abstand, all das hatte Zelda verunsichert und schließlich wütend gemacht. <br/><span></span>Bis sie ihn verstanden hatte. Bis sie gesehen hatte, dass Link hinter der Persona des unantastbaren Helden seine eigenen Kämpfe mit sich und den Erwartungen ausfocht, die in ihn gesetzt wurden. <br/><span></span>Bis sie ihre eigenen Urteile verbrannt und den Boden bereitet hatte für die besondere Freundschaft, die zwischen ihnen gewachsen war. <br/><span></span>Der Held und die Prinzessin. <br/><span></span>Auch wenn der Blick des Helden sich immer noch ab und an verklärte, wenn alte Erinnerungen aus dem Nichts in seinen Kopf schossen oder sein Kiefer sich spannte, weil das fehlende Wissen über die Vergangenheit ihn frustrierten. <br/><span></span>Auch wenn die Prinzessin ihre heiligen Kräfte des Siegels nur noch sporadisch in sich spüren konnte und oft genug nachts wach lag, weil ihre Gedanken um die Zukunft ihres zerrütteten Reiches kreisten.<br/><span></span>Wenigstens gab es daran keinen Zweifel. Sie waren, wer sie waren. Und Hyrule brauchte sie immer noch. <br/><span></span>Nicht zum ersten Mal fühlte Zelda starkes Mitleid für die armen Seelen, die in diese Welt geboren waren und mit ihr als Prinzessin vorlieb nehmen mussten. Es gab wirklich leichtere Schicksale.<br/><span></span>„Wirst du es mir sagen?“ Links leise Frage ließ den Faden abreißen, der Zeldas Gedanken in ein Netz gesponnen hatte. Sie bemerkte, dass sie seit einiger Zeit einfach nur da saß und ins Nichts starrte. Auf dem Teller vor ihr lagen nur noch ein paar Krümel. Sie hatte wie in Trance ihren Kuchen verschlungen und nichts davon mitbekommen.<br/><span></span>Ein wenig unangenehm berührt begegnete sie Links Blick. Dessen blaue Augen leuchteten so kontrastreich wie immer unter dichten, dunklen Wimpern und verrieten so gut wie gar nichts über das was er dachte. <br/><span></span>„Was sagen?“ Die Verwirrung in ihrer Stimme war echt. Sie wusste nicht, was er meinte. <br/><span></span>Link ließ eine bedeutungsschwere Pause vorüber ziehen, ein rhetorisches Mittel das er häufig einsetzte, nicht nur, wenn er mit ihr sprach. <br/><span></span>Der Held Hyrules war Meister des aktiven Schweigens.<br/><span></span>„Was auch immer es ist, das dich nachts nicht schlafen lässt.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*** ***** ***</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><span class="user_italic"><em>Und dich so reizbar macht wie eine aufgeschreckte Bergziege.</em> </span><br/><span></span>Auch wenn der Vergleich passend war, sprach Link ihn nicht laut aus. Es hätte Zelda nur weh getan. Manchmal verstand sie die Dinge zu wörtlich.<br/><span></span>Link beobachtete abwartend, wie sie sich befangen am Ohrläppchen zupfte. Eine unschuldige, liebenswerte Geste, bei der sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammen zog. <br/><span></span>Sie konnte so unnahbar wirken. So ernst. Sogar hochmütig von Zeit zu Zeit.<br/><span></span>Aber in diesem Moment konnte er die Verletzlichkeit deutlich erkennen, die fest in ihr Wesen gewoben war. Das Ergebnis von jahrelanger Kritik, Isolierung und Selbstzweifeln. Selbst hundert Jahre permanenter Kampf gegen und Sieg über einen Dämonenkönig hatten nicht ausgereicht, um diese alten Verletzungen vollständig zu heilen. <br/><span></span>Link hatte eine Zeitlang gebraucht, um aus dieser komplexen Prinzessin schlau zu werden. Die verschiedenen Seiten ihres Charakters zu einem Bild zusammen zu führen. In seinem Kopf führten die unterschiedlichen Eindrücke und Erinnerungsfetzen häufig genug Krieg gegeneinander. <br/><span></span>Aber Zelda … Zelda war mittlerweile das einzige in seinem verrückten Leben das Sinn ergab. <br/><span></span>Der Instinkt sie zu beschützen hatte ihn getrieben, als sie nur eine Stimme gewesen war. Die Stimme und das Licht das ihn aus der Dunkelheit geholt hatte. Zurück in die Welt. Zurück ins Leben. <br/><span></span>Sie selbst war das pure Leben, bunt und kontrastreich. Königlich und spielerisch. Ernst und mädchenhaft. Aufopferungsvoll und emotional. Trotzig. Allein. Stark. So unendlich stark. <br/><span></span>Sie hatte ihn fasziniert seit die ersten Bilder in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht waren, die ersten Erinnerer an ein Leben das er gelebt haben sollte, von dem er aber nichts mehr wusste.<br/><span></span>Aber den Schock sie mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, auf den Feld inmitten Hyrules, die Ausdünstungen von Ganons Boshaftigkeit noch nicht ganz aus der Luft verschwunden, den hatte er immer noch nicht ganz überwunden. <br/><span></span>Manchmal ertappte er sich dabei, wie er sie einfach anstarrte. Ihren Anblick in sich aufsog und daran festhielt. Als hätte ein Teil von ihm Angst, sie wieder aus den Augen zu verlieren. <br/><span></span>Bedachte man die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit, war diese Vermutung wahrscheinlich korrekt. Aber Link versuchte nicht all zu viel darüber nachzudenken. <br/><span></span>Er akzeptierte einfach. Akzeptierte die Bande des Schicksals die sie aneinander ketteten. Bande der nicht mal die zermürbenden Kräfte der Zeit etwas anhaben konnten. <br/><span></span>Bande die sich jedes Mal verknoteten, wenn er die violetten Schatten unter ihren Augen sah oder das feenhafte Grün fiebrig und kränklich zu glänzen begann, wenn sie sich vor lauter Panik und Hektik in etwas verrannte. Sie launisch und fahrig wurde und sogar das Essen vergaß. <br/><span></span>So wie jetzt auch. <br/><span></span>Nur jemandem der ganz genau hinsah würde es auffallen, aber Link sah immer ganz genau hin und für ihn war es überdeutlich, dass Zelda an Gewicht verloren hatte. <br/><span></span>Sorge nagte an ihr und es machte ihn fast verrückt, dass er nicht wusste, warum. <br/><span></span>Aber er hatte gelernt, dass man sie zu nichts drängen durfte. Nichts machte sie dickköpfiger und trotziger. Geduld hatte ihn schon immer weit gebracht und so verbrachte er viel Zeit damit, einfach abzuwarten. Auf den richtigen Moment zu lauern. <br/><span></span>Vielleicht war er jetzt gekommen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber Link konnte die Worte nicht länger zurückhalten. <br/><span></span>„Sag mir, was du brauchst, Zelda.“ Nur jahrelanger Drill an den er sich nur teilweise erinnerte, der aber so sehr Fleisch und Blut geworden war, dass er die Erinnerung gar nicht brauchte, hinderte ihn daran die Hand auszustrecken und sie zu berühren. Auf diesen Pfad würde er sich nicht begeben. <br/><span></span>Es brachte ihn nur auf dumme Ideen. <br/><span></span>Außerdem reagierte Zelda nur in für sie scheinbar aussichtslosen Situationen positiv auf Berührung. Und selbst wenn sie es zuließ, verhielt sie sich danach immer so seltsam, dass Link seine Lektion gelernt hatte. <br/><span></span>„Was kann ich tun?“ Es war keine Frage. Es war fast schon ein Flehen. Zelda musste die brüchige Qualität seiner Stimme wahrgenommen haben, denn sie sah ihn fragend an. <br/><span></span>Nur kurz erlaubte sich Link das Gefühl von Unwohlsein, das warm in seine Ohren schoss. Dann hielt er sich das Schild der Logik vor. Es war egal was sie dachte. Es war seine Aufgabe, sie vor Schaden zu bewahren. Dafür waren ihm alle Mittel recht. Auch das gelegentliche Flehen. <br/><span></span>Zelda wich seinem Blick aus, aber er sah und spürte ihren schwindenden Widerstand. <br/><span></span>Eine kaum wahrnehmbare Härte die aus ihren Augen und ihrem Habitus verschwand, wie eine böse Besetzung die abfloss. <br/><span></span>Zum Vorschein kam die wahre Zelda. Müde. Weich. Zum Bersten gefüllt mit Gefühlen, mit denen sie nicht umzugehen wusste. <br/><span></span>Wie sehr wollte Link sie in die Arme nehmen. Sie an sich ziehen und seine Schulter anbieten, um die Last zu teilen, die sie fühlte. <br/><span></span>Aber das würde sie niemals zulassen.<br/><span></span>Nähe und Berührungen waren etwas, das von ihr ausgehen mussten, es sei denn, sie war körperlich in Gefahr. <br/><span></span>Das waren die unausgesprochenen Regeln. Und Link hielt sich daran. Es war besser so. <br/><span></span>Ein schwerer Seufzer hob Zeldas Brust und sie begann an ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie nach Worten suchte. <br/><span></span>Das war gleichzeitig gut und schlecht. Es hieß, dass sie bereit war zu reden. Aber auch, dass sie noch genügend geistige Disziplin auffuhr, um jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage zu legen. <br/><span></span>Link wünschte sich, sie würde sich ihm einfach anvertrauen. Dieser unsichtbare Käfig der Isolation den sie um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, war schlimmer als die Einsamkeit, in der sie sich vor einhundert Jahren befunden hatte. Damals, als sie Link noch verabscheut hatte. <br/><span></span>Er wusste, dass er selbst daran Schuld war. Das machte es nur schwerer, es zu ertragen. <br/><span></span>Seine ersten Worte hatten den Grundstein gelegt für diesen Käfig. Die Antwort die er ihr gegeben hatte, vor Jahren, als Ganon versiegelt und Hyrule von der Verheerung befreit worden war. <br/><span></span><em><span class="user_italic">Erinnerst du dich? Weißt du, wer ich bin?</span></em><br/><span></span>Nach einem viel zu langen Schweigen, währenddessen ihr glühendes Lächeln immer matter geworden war, aufrechterhalten nur durch Tapferkeit und Freundlichkeit, hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt. Eine Wahrheit von der er sich seitdem fast jeden Tag wünschte, er hätte sie ein wenig abgewandelt.<br/><span></span><em><span class="user_italic">Die Erinnerungen sind lückenhaft. Prinzessin, wir sollten Unterschlupf vor dem Regen suchen.</span></em><br/><span></span>Auch wenn die sich rasant aufbauende Gewitterfront, mit der Hyrule sich von dem Übel das Ganon gewesen war reinwaschen wollte, durchaus eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung dargestellt hatte, war es doch seine eigene Überforderung gewesen, die ihn so knapp hatte antworten lassen. <br/><span></span>Manchmal konnte er es vor sich selbst rechtfertigen. Der Rausch des Kampfes frisch in den Adern, der Triumph des Sieges und dann Zelda. <br/><span></span>Zelda.<br/><span></span>Und alles was auf ihn eingeströmt war. Erinnerungen, Fragen, Worte, Bilder. Vermischt mit Erinnerungsfetzen und Träumen die ihn beinahe heimsuchend verfolgten, seit er das heilige Bannschwert an sich genommen hatte. <br/><span></span>Ihr goldener Anblick, das tiefe Gefühl von Wiedererkennung und … einfach alles. <br/><span></span>Zelda. <br/><span></span>Er hatte es nicht verarbeiten können. Zumal der Instinkt sie zu beschützen, so im Kontrast zu dem gerade eben selbst beobachteten Glanzstück ihrer heiligen Kräfte, ihn beinahe umgehauen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sie in all seine Spezialausrüstungen gleichzeitig eingewickelt.<br/><span></span>Und selbst dabei hätte er Angst gehabt, ihr ein Haar zu krümmen. Es war verstörend und viel zu verarbeiten. Und gleichzeitig hatte er nicht gewusst, ob er ihr die Hand küssen, sie in den Arm nehmen oder vor ihr auf die Knie gehen sollte. <br/><span></span>Also war er versteinert. <br/><span></span>Logisch betrachtet war es eine durchaus menschliche Reaktion auf sensorische Überladung. Aber das machte es nicht besser. <br/><span></span>Seine Reaktion hatte Zelda in einer Tiefe verletzt, die augenscheinlich nicht wieder zu heilen war. Egal wie er sich verhielt, sie blieb distanziert. <br/><span></span>Sie waren Freunde. Sie waren Vertraute. Sie waren Prinzessin und Held Hyrules, zusammen geschweißt auf eine Weise die einmalig war. Aber zwischen ihnen war eine Linie gezogen, die nicht überschritten wurde.<br/><span></span>Link war dieser Linie dankbar. Und manchmal wollte er eine Bombe darauf werfen. <br/><span></span>„Du tust bereits so viel“, sagte Zelda schließlich leise, den Blick irgendwo in den Schatten der verlassenen Bibliothek gerichtet. „Und ich danke dir viel zu selten dafür.“<br/><span></span>Die Gefahr dass Zelda die nächstbeste Gelegenheit nutzte um sich selbst zu geißeln, bestand so gut wie immer. Link unterdrückte den Impuls mit Ironie zu reagieren. <br/><span></span>Das würde nur wieder ihre Wälle hochfahren lassen. <br/><span></span>„Zelda“, sagte er stattdessen eindringlich und lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne, so dass sie gezwungen war ihn anzusehen. Ihre Augen glitzerten im Zwielicht der Kohlepfannen und Kerzenständer, kleine grüne Wasser voller Emotionen in Form von Aprikosenkernen. <br/><span></span>„Rede mit mir. Bitte.“ <br/><span></span>Ihre Mundwinkel zitterten und ein Schlucken bewegte die zarte Haut ihrer Kehle. Links Blick flackerte kurz zu diesem verletzlichen Flecken, das dort pulsierende Leben so kostbar. Für ihn. Für Hyrule. <br/><span></span>Mit dem Fingernagel ihres Zeigefingers kratzte sie ein unsichtbares Muster in das Holz des Tisches, der Druck zu schwach um Schaden anzurichten und die Bewegung wahrscheinlich völlig unbewusst. <br/><span></span>„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll“, gestand sie schließlich mit gedämpfter, vor unterdrückten Gefühlen rauer Stimme. <br/><span></span>Erleichterung floss heiß durch Link hindurch und unwillkürlich richtete er sich ein wenig auf. <br/><span></span>„Warum sind diese Kisten so wichtig?“, fragte er zügig, damit sie nicht genug Zeit hatte nachzudenken und Spontanität ihre Zunge lockerte.<br/><span></span>„Ich suche nach Aufzeichnungen des alten Schatzmeisters“, sagte sie und zog ihre auf dem Tisch liegende Hand zurück an den Körper. <br/><span></span>„Er hatte einige interessante Ideen zur Reformierung des Steuersystems“, fuhr sie fort, ohne dass Link weiter nachfragen musste. „Ich war häufig dabei, wenn der König sich mit seinen Ministern beriet und die Idee die Form der Steuerabgaben zu verändern ist einige Male aufgekommen.“ <br/><span></span>Link wusste davon, dass König Bosphoramus seine Tochter neben ihren Pflichten als Hohepriesterin und Prinzessin Hyrules auch auf ihr späteres Amt als Regentin des Reiches vorbereitet hatte. <br/><span></span>Zelda hatte in den letzten Jahres viel Verständigkeit in diesen Dingen gezeigt. Sie wusste wie man einen Staat lenkte, was beim Wiederaufbau des Reiches entschieden half. Beinahe akrobatisch wirkten ihre Fähigkeiten, ihr Interesse und Wissen um die antiken Technologien mit den vielen neuen Aufgaben zu verknüpfen, mit denen sie als Prinzessin eines traumatisierten Reiches umgehen musste. <br/><span></span>Vah Medoh dazu zu benutzen, Steine aus den wieder in Betrieb genommenen Steinbrüchen im Gerudogebirge nach Hyrule Stadt zu transportieren, war nur eine dieser innovativen Ideen. <br/><span></span>Dass es also Steuern waren, die dieser einfallsreichen, originellen Prinzessin nachts den Schlaf raubten, überraschte ihn. <br/><span></span>„Steuern?“, fragte Link deswegen ein wenig perplex. Worauf Zelda ihn verständnisvoll ansah. „Ich weiß, was du denkst“, sagte sie, bevor er reagieren konnte. „Die Völker Hyrules haben enorm gelitten. Wir sind so wenige und haben so wenig. Und dann sollen sie Steuern entrichten? Wofür vor allem? Ich kann ihnen kaum Schutz bieten. Es war genügend Arbeit sie davon zu überzeugen, dass von antiken Technologien keine Gefahr mehr ausgeht. Dass sie sie beschützen, werden sie wohl nie wieder vertrauensvoll annehmen.“ Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Link öffnete den Mund um einzuwerfen, dass sie ihn missverstand, aber jetzt wo sie angefangen hatte, ließ sich ihr Redefluss nicht stoppen. „Aber egal wie ich es drehe und wende, wir brauchen ein Steuersystem.“ Ihr Gesicht nahm einen verzweifelten Ausdruck an. „Ich kann niemanden dazu zwingen auf den Baustellen zu arbeiten oder Teil der Garde zu sein. Ich muss sie entlohnen können.“ Sie machte eine nachdrückliche Geste mit der Hand. „Und ich kann das nicht länger in Rubinen tun, da die Schatzkammer dazu zu wenig her gibt. Selbst wenn ich dein Angebot annehme und das Vermögen an gesammelten Edelsteine mit einberechne, das du irgendwie geschafft hast anzuhäufen“, sie warf ihm schnell einen nachsichtigen Blick zu, „was ich nicht tun werde, reicht es nicht.“ Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und lehnte sich leicht zurück. <br/><span></span>„Ich kann nicht verlangen, dass mein Volk ohne Entlohnung fern von den Familien arbeitet. Wie soll die Wirtschaft einen Aufschwung erhalten und Handel neu aufblühen?“ Erneut knabberte sie an ihrer Unterlippe, biss mit kleinen weißen Zähnen darauf herum. Der Anblick lenkte Link lange genug ab, dass er wieder den Moment verpasste, ihr ins Wort zu fallen. <br/><span></span>„Der Schatzmeister hatte die Idee eine Münze zu prägen, einzig und allein zu dem Zweck, dass nur in dieser Währung die Steuer entrichtet werden kann. Dadurch allein entsteht der Wert der Münze und-“ Sie hob die rechte Hand, „niemand ist mehr dazu gezwungen, Naturalien abzugeben, für die er hart gearbeitet hat.“<br/><span></span>Abrupt endete der Wortstrom und ihre Hand fiel wieder herunter, um die Tischplatte zu umklammern. <br/><span></span>„Das war nicht, was ich dachte.“ Er war das erste was ihm einfiel und als Zelda kurz verwirrt blinzelte, zwang er sich weiter zu sprechen. <br/><span></span>„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass dein Volk nicht bereit sein würde Steuern zu zahlen.“ Sie hob an zu widersprechen, aber Link hob abwehrend die Hand. „Zelda, ich glaube du weißt nicht, welche Dankbarkeit ganz Hyrule empfindet“, sagte er ruhig und nachdrücklich, mit genug Sanftheit, dass sie sich nicht gegen die Wahrheit in seinen Worten wehren konnte. <br/><span></span>„Ich schon. Ich war da draußen. Jeder weiß was du für ein Opfer gebracht hast. Einhundert Jahre hast du Ganon aufgehalten. Du bist der Grund warum sie am Leben sind. Du allein. Du!“ <br/><span></span>Er senkte den Kopf als sie seinem Blick ausweichen wollte und hielt ihre Augen damit auf sich gerichtet. <br/><span></span>„Zelda, warum glaubst du sind so viele hier her gekommen? Wieso stehen in Hyrule Stadt wieder Häuser? Warum existiert hier wieder ein Ort zum Leben?“ Link ließ ihr keine Zeit zu antworten. „Sie sind deinetwegen hier. Es ist wie du gesagt hast, kurz bevor wir das erste Mal zu Vah Ruta aufgebrochen sind, als er still stand. Die Einwohner dieses Reiches sind stark. Sie können ein Hyrule aufbauen, das schöner ist als jemals zuvor.“ <br/><span></span>Wie immer wenn er sie zitierte, wirkte Zelda als wüsste sie nicht genau, ob sie sich geschmeichelt fühlen oder genervt sein sollte. <br/><span></span>„Das glaube ich auch immer noch“, antwortete sie. „Aber ich kann sie nicht dafür ausbeuten. Sie verdienen eine Entlohnung für die harte Arbeit, die noch vor uns liegt.“ <br/><span></span>Link nickte langsam. „Es ist eine gute Idee.“<br/><span></span>Zelda blinzelte ein wenig verblüfft, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte. „Natürlich ist es eine gute Idee, was hast gedacht, was ich sagen würde?“<br/><span></span>Ihre Stirn warf ein paar entzückende Falten. „Du hast gesagt, ich würde dich missverstehen.“<br/><span></span>„Weil du wie immer das Schlimmste angenommen hast. Ich wollte nur ausdrücken, dass ich auch eine normale Steuererhebung nicht so tyrannisch empfunden hätte, wie du allem Anschein nach.“<br/><span></span>Nachdenklich begegnete sie seinem Blick. <br/><span></span>„Zelda, wie immer hast du besten Kompromiss gefunden, indem du deinem Instinkt gefolgt bist. Wo also liegt das Problem? Was hat dieser Schatzmeister noch gesagt?“ <br/><span></span>Kurz huschte ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht, wie immer, wenn Link durchblicken ließ, dass ihm manche Erinnerungen fehlten und kurz ärgerte er sich für seine unüberlegte Wortwahl. <br/><span></span>Aber sie hielt sich glücklicherweise nicht lange mit den Schuldgefühlen auf, von denen er wusste, dass sie sie in diesen Momenten überrollten. Egal wie oft er ihr versicherte, dass sein Gedächtnis nicht ihre Verantwortung war, Zelda machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe deswegen. <br/><span></span>„Er hat eine Abhandlung über mögliche Abbaugebiete für die Ausgangsmaterialien und Prägungsverfahren verfasst. Und über andere Details, die weniger wichtig sind, aber die ich nachlesen möchte.“ <br/><span></span>Link nickte. „Brauchst du Hilfe beim Sichten der Truhen?“ <br/><span></span>Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wonach genau ich suche. Ich weiß dass der Schatzmeister pedantisch organisiert war. Und ich habe einige seiner Buchführungen über den Staatshaushalt gefunden und ein paar alte Auflistungen der Schatzkammerreichtümer. Aber das sind alles offizielle Aufzeichnungen.“<br/><span></span>Wärme stieg in Link auf, als er bemerkte wie die Anspannung in Zeldas Schultern nachließ. Es tat ihr gut darüber zu sprechen, was sie in den letzten Tagen bewegt hatte.<br/><span></span>Wenigstens dieses eine Mal hatte er die richtige Herangehensweise gewählt. <br/><span></span>„Wo war sein Gemach?“ <br/><span></span>Überrascht von dem Themenwechsel sah sie ihn an. „Er bewohnte mit seiner Familie einige Zimmer im Nordflügel. Der Bereich ist vollkommen verschüttet.“ Ihr Blick wurde misstrauisch. „Warum?“ <br/><span></span>„Vielleicht hat er seine geistigeren Aufzeichnungen an einem anderen Ort aufbewahrt. An einem Privateren.“ <br/><span></span>Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat es als offiziellen Entwurf eingereicht.“<br/><span></span>„Ein Pedant wie er? Ich bin mir sicher, er hat eine Kopie angefertigt.“<br/><span></span>„Du willst danach suchen.“ Sie kannte ihn gut. Link zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es ist einen Versuch wert.“ <br/><span></span>„Link… das musst du nicht tun.“<br/><span></span>Doch. Das musste er. Das musste er wirklich. Aber das sagte er ihr nicht. <br/><span></span>„Du solltest ins Bett gehen, Zelda. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.“<br/><span></span>Seufzend sah sie hinter sich in Richtung der verlassenen Truhe. <br/><span></span>„Geh ins Bett“, wiederholte Link. „Bitte.“ <br/><span></span>Sie warf ihm einen Blick schweren Leidens zu, der ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Dann erhob sie sich zögernd, die Bewegung voller Widerstand, der sich mit Müdigkeit gepaart hatte. <br/><span></span>„Soll ich dich tragen?“ Die neckende Frage hatte ihren gewünschten Erfolg. <br/><span></span>Sie sah ihn entrüstet, aber mit etwas mehr Energie an. Manchmal war sie leicht zu lenken. Und dann wieder schien sie ihm das größte Mysterium zu sein, das auf dieser Welt existierte. <br/><span></span>Mit unschuldiger Miene hob er die Hände, während er aufstand. „Es war nur eine Frage in meiner Pflicht als Leibwächter.“ <br/><span></span>Es lag keine Schärfe in dem gespielt verächtlichen Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte. <br/><span></span>„Du hast Glück dass das Gefängnis zerstört wurde, Ritter Link. Impertinenz hat die königliche Familie Hyrules noch nie gut toleriert.“<br/><span></span>Link entzündete eine Fackel an einem der Kohlebecken und folgte Zelda in den Schatten des Ganges, der aus der Bibliothek in Richtung ihrer Gemächer führte. <br/><span></span>Seit die Arbeiten an Schloss Hyrule begonnen hatten, war Zeldas alter Turm zuerst instand gesetzt worden. Sie hatte sie dagegen gewehrt, hatte anderen Räumen höhere Wichtigkeit zugeschrieben, aber niemand hatte etwas davon hören wollen. Die Prinzessin des Reiches die in einer Holzhütte in der sich wieder aufbauenden Siedlung schlief, die sich dort befand, wo Hyrule Stadt gestanden hatte? <br/><span></span>Das war undenkbar. <br/><span></span>Irgendwann hatte Zelda aufgehört sich dagegen zu wehren und schließlich ergeben ihre alten Gemächer bezogen. <br/><span></span>„Es gibt immer noch das Verlies“, half Link weiter. Er hörte dass Zelda neben ihm schnaubte.<br/><span></span>„Das Verlies das du zu Gardequartieren umgewandelt hast? Das wäre sicherlich eine große Strafe.“ <br/><span></span>Links Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie in einen anderen Gang abbogen. <br/><span></span>„Wenn es weiterhilft, ich glaube nicht dass es eine Zelle gibt, aus der ich mich nicht befreien könnte.“ Es sollte absichtlich ein wenig arrogant klingen, entsprach aber trotzdem der Wahrheit. <br/><span></span>„Tut es nicht, danke“, sagte Zelda kühl. Dann kicherte sie. Link warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu, von dem er dankbar war, dass niemand ihn beobachten konnte. <br/><span></span>Sie verbrachten einen Großteil des Weges schweigend, was ihn nicht störte. Zelda fragte ihn kurz nach seinen Plänen, eine neue Rekrutierungsreise durch das Land zu unternehmen. Aber Link wechselte so schnell wie möglich das Thema. Er sprach nicht gern über diese Ausflüge. Aus mehreren Gründen. Aber vordergründig wollte er an diesem Abend nicht mehr, dass sie über Regierungsgeschäfte nachdachte, auch wenn er ihr dafür wahrscheinlich ein starkes Schlafmittel verabreichen müsste. <br/><span></span>Wie immer wenn er sie in ihre Gemächer brachte, sah Link sich kurz in dem Raum um. Alte Instinkte die man nicht löschen konnte wahrscheinlich. Und wie immer beobachtete Zelda ihn dabei mit belustigter Miene. <br/><span></span>Er entzündete ein paar Kerzen in dem dunklen Raum und löschte dann die Fackel. <br/><span></span>„Kein Grübeln mehr, versprich es mir.“ Natürlich musste sie ihm gar nichts versprechen. Das wussten sie Beide. Aber Zelda gönnte ihm diese Illusion von Einfluss auf sie und nickte. <br/><span></span>„Ich schwöre bei Hylia.“ <br/><span></span>Wahrscheinlich war sie zu müde, um die Tragweite eines solchen Schwurs zu überblicken. Link beließ es dabei und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht. <br/><span></span>Wie immer fühlte er eine gewisse Unruhe, als er sie alleine ließ, um sich in sein eigenes Zimmer einige Türen weiter zurück zu ziehen. Es war die Kammer einer Zofe gewesen und dementsprechend klein und nur mit großer Überzeugungskraft hatte Zelda zugelassen, dass er es bezog. Sie hatten darüber gestritten, was dem auserwählten und bewiesenen Helden Hyrules zustand. <br/><span></span>Aber es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, dass er ihn ihrer Nähe sein musste. Er hatte Zelda gegenüber nie verraten wie tief diese Notwendigkeit verwurzelt war. Sie vermutete, dass er absichtlich anstrengend war und unnötig auf seinen Status als Leibwächter berief, den sie nur noch bedingt ernst nahm. <br/><span></span>Aber es war mehr als das. Er brauchte es für sein eigenen Seelenheil. <br/><span></span>Am Ende hatte er sie vor den Entschluss gestellt, dass er entweder in der kleinen Kammer in der Nähe ihrer Gemächer oder direkt vor ihrer Tür schlafen würde. Schließlich hatte sie nachgegeben. <br/><span></span>Schnell entledigte sich Link seiner Kleidung, um sich dann mit einem bereitliegenden Tuch feucht abzureiben. Mit dem Zeigefinger trug er ein wenig Salz auf seine Zähne auf und spülte sich kurz den Mund aus. Dann öffnete er die Fensterläden, damit das erste Licht das Tages ihn wecken würde und nachdem er sich wieder notdürftig bekleidet hatte, ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder. <br/><span></span>Er hatte kaum darüber nachgedacht, da war der Entschluss schon gefallen. Wie der Heuchler der er war, zog er sich erneut die Stiefel über und verließ das Zimmer wieder. <br/><span></span>Zelda war nicht die Einzige die keinen Schlaf fand. Hellwach und beinahe vor Energie vibrierend fand Link lautlos seinen Weg durch die Gänge. <br/><span></span>Es war ihm unmöglich zu schlafen, wenn Zelda ein Problem hatte. Er lebte dafür, sie vor jeglichem Schaden zu bewahren. Das hatte er auf Knien geschworen. Und auch ohne die lückenhaften Erinnerungen an diesen Moment, spürte er es in jeder Faser seiner Knochen. <br/><span></span>Und er würde nicht ruhen, bis er nicht zumindest versucht hatte das Problem zu lösen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_right">
  <p>~ mit Feuer gemalt</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="user_bold">„</span><strong><span class="user_bold">D</span></strong>ie erste Zerstörung war nicht mal die schlimmste“, säuselte Landa. Er stand neben Zelda auf der Stelle zum Thronsaal, des alten Heiligtums von Schloss Hyrule und starrte in das gaffende Loch hinab, das Ganon vor fünf Jahren verursacht hatte. „Was dieses Biest angerichtet hat, als es aus seinem Gruselkokon fiel, ist die eigentliche Katastrophe.“ Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und seufzte melodisch. <br/><span></span>All das war nichts Neues für Zelda. Nicht nur, dass sie es wahrscheinlich das dreihundertste Mal von ihm zu hören bekam, wusste niemand genauer als sie, wie es um den Thronsaal stand. Sie war einhundert Jahre lang hier eingesperrt gewesen und hatte die Wut von Ganons Bestie hautnah miterlebt, als sie ihn nicht mehr halten konnte. <br/><span></span>Kurz spürte sie deswegen den Impuls sich zu verteidigen. Aber Landa hörte sich einfach nur gern reden. In seinen Worten lag kein versteckter Angriff. <br/><span></span>Außerdem war es nicht so, dass Zelda eine große Auswahl an Bauunternehmern zur Hand hätte.<br/><span></span>Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen ihn zu haben und sein Engagement war allein Link und seinen Überredungskünsten zu verdanken. <br/><span></span>Und er leistete erstaunlich gute Arbeit, da ihm viel am Erhalt der Unversehrtheit der historischen Gemäuer lag, was man bei seiner sonstigen Schnellbauweise nicht vermutet hätte.<br/><span></span>Deswegen hatte Zelda früh gelernt, im Umgang mit ihm einfach interessiert dreinzuschauen, aber ihre eigenen Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Denn wenn Landa etwas wirklich Konstruktives zu sagen hatte, entledigte er sich dieses Gecken-Habitus‘ und wurde knallhart. <br/><span></span>Für gewöhnlich störten seine Monologe Zelda auch nicht. Aber heute konnte sie nicht auf ihre Strategie zurückgreifen und auf Durchzug schalten. <br/><span></span>Wie immer, wenn sie sich in dem alten Thronsaal befand, hatte sie ganz andere Probleme. Momentan kämpfte sie mit einer ausgewachsenen Panikattacke und ganz egal wie vehement sie sich auch predigte, dass Ganon versiegelt und es für lange Zeit auch bleiben würde, dass sie selbst in Sicherheit war und nie wieder hier eingesperrt sein würde, fiel ihr das Atmen schwer. <br/><span></span>Sie hörte ihr eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen und die Enge in ihrer Brust trug nur noch zu dem Gefühl von Eingesperrtsein bei, das sie immer an diesem Ort empfand. <br/><span></span>Es war kein Wunder, logisch betrachtet. Aber dennoch völlig inakzeptabel. <br/><span></span>„Wenn alles beim Plan bleibt, sehe ich keine Veranlassung für eine Verlegung des Baustarts“, fuhr Zelda Landa schließlich ins Wort. Gerade hatte er davon gesprochen wie schwierig es sein würde, den Boden wieder tragfähig zu machen. <br/><span></span>All das wusste Zelda. Sie hatten gefühlte Ewigkeiten über riesigen technischen Zeichnungen gebeugt verbracht und bis zur Ermüdung jedes kleine Detail besprochen. <br/><span></span>Wieso Landa diese Unterredung brauchte und dann auch noch vor Ort, war ihre sowieso ein Rätsel. Aber sie hatte ihn nicht umstimmen können. Und nun stand sie hier. Mit Schweiß auf der Stirn und zu Fäusten geballten Händen. <br/><span></span>Zelda sah, wie Landa ihr von der Seite einen verletzten Blick zuwarf. <br/><span></span>„Es ist wohl einer <em><span class="user_italic">dieser</span> </em>Tage, was?“ Seine Stimme vollführte einen musikalischen Bogen, der die Spitze in seinen Worten noch verschärfte. Zelda biss die Zähne zusammen, um ihn nicht anzufahren. Der Thronsaal war aus einem bestimmten Grund anderen Bauarbeiten vorgezogen. Nach seiner Fertigstellung wäre die erste Zeremonie die hier stattfinden und den Fortschritt in Hyrules Aufbau feiern sollte, ihre eigene Krönung. <br/><span></span>Sie würde Königin sein. <br/><span></span>Sie. <br/><span></span>Zelda. <br/><span></span>Eine Königin ließ sich nicht dazu herab sich über ordinäre Abwertungen ihres Geschlechts zu ärgern. Selbst wenn sie so respektlos waren, wie Landas Worte gerade eben. <br/><span></span>Eine Königin adelte solche Gemeinheiten nicht damit, dass sie sich darüber ärgerte. <br/><span></span>„Was ist noch einmal der Zweck meines Hierseins?“, sagte sie so majestätisch wie sie in ihrem momentanen Zustand kannte. <br/><span></span>Landa verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte hochnäsig seine rechte Hüfte nach vorne. <br/><span></span>„Ich dachte, die Prinzessin möchte noch einmal den Vorzustand dieses Ortes genau betrachten, bevor wir morgen beginnen hier Geschichte zu schreiben.“<br/><span></span>Er betrachtete herausfordernd die Fingernägel seiner linken Hand, während Zelda sein Gesagtes verarbeitete. Hatte sie sich verhört? <br/><span></span>Sie stand hier, um von der Zerstörung einen letzten guten Blick zu erhaschen?<br/><span></span>Zelda atmete gegen den Druck in ihrer Brust und versiegelte ihre Lippen von Innen gegen die harschen Worte, die in ihr aufschäumten. <br/><span></span>„Vielen Dank für diese Voraussicht“, sagte sie kühl, darauf hoffend, dass ihre Worte nicht sarkastisch klangen. „Ich habe den Ausgangszustand wahrgenommen. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass alles nach Plan geschehen wird.“ Sie begann sich wegzudrehen.<br/><span></span>Mit einem gemurmelten Abschiedsgruß hastete Zelda in Richtung eines Seitenausgangs. Keinen Augenblick länger wollte sie in den Mauern verbringen, die von Ganons Geist heimgesucht wurden. Zumindest für sie. <br/><span></span>Erleichterung verflüssigte Zeldas Knochen als sie die frische Luft des Morgens auf ihrem Gesicht spürte. Ein wenig wacklig auf den Füßen und mit weichen Knien eilte sie die flache Treppe hinunter, vorbei an den Bruchstücken eines einstigen Pavillons. <br/><span></span>So schnell sie konnte ohne rennen zu müssen, entfernte sie sich von dem einstigen Herzstück des Schlosses. <br/><span></span>Sie musste das wirklich in den Griff bekommen. Zur Abwechslung arbeitete die Zeit in diesem Fall einmal für sie. Es würde so lange dauern, bis die Reparaturen das Betreten des Thronsaals wieder möglich machen würden. Von Schmuckarbeiten ganz zu schweigen. <br/><span></span>Sie waren einfach so wenige. Nicht nur die vielen gelassenen Seelen waren die Tragödie. Schwer wiegte daran auch, dass so viel Wissen verloren gegangen war. Handwerker, Kunsthandwerker, Gelehrte, Soldaten. Es fehlte an jedem Ende. <br/><span></span>Vor allem fehlte es an einer Anführerin die ihren eigenen Thronsaal betreten konnte, ohne zu hyperventilieren. <br/><span></span>Ohne darüber nachzudenken, wohin ihre Beine sie trugen, war Zelda in Richtung ihres Turms gelaufen. Es gab hier viele gut erhaltene Mauern und Wehrgänge. Manchmal setzte sich Zelda hinter eine dieser Mauern und ließ den Blick über die weite Ebene schweifen, ohne dass jemand sie entdeckte. Intuitiv hatte sie diesen Ort aufgesucht, um zur Ruhe zu kommen, ohne dass sie gesehen wurde.<br/><span></span>Als Zelda ihre Umgebung erkannte, versuchte sie ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren so wie Link ihr es einmal vor einer halben Ewigkeit gezeigt hatte. Damals, als sie sich vor Verzweiflung und Panik so in Rage geredet hatte, dass sie einen Schluckauf bekommen und er ihr Kopf zwischen die Knie gedrückt hatte. <br/><span></span>Link. Wenn er davon wüsste. Er würde sie nie wieder den Thronsaal betreten lassen. <br/><span></span>Seine Fürsorge war freundlich und gut gemeint. Und äußerst pflichtbewusst. Aber ihr Gewissen erdrückte sie fast, wann immer er sich so ritterlich verhielt. Er verstand sich weiterhin als ihr Leibwächter, auch wenn sich alles geändert hatte seit er diesen Eid geschworen hatte. Er erinnerte sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal daran. <br/><span></span>Wie immer, wenn Zelda daran dachte, wurde ihr das Herz schwer. So vieles an das er sich nicht erinnerte. Anfangs, nach dem Sieg über Ganon, hatte sie versucht ihm dabei zu helfen die Lücken in seinem Gedächtnis zu füllen. Sie hatte auf subtile Weise dafür gesorgt, dass er mit Situationen konfrontiert wurde, die das Wiedererinnern triggern sollten. Dass es ihm half Orte zu besuchen, Stimmen zu hören oder auch nur einen Gegenstand zu sehen, hatte Zelda selbst miterlebt. <br/><span></span>Manchmal war sie selbst der Auslöser für ein solches Wiedererinnern. <br/><span></span>Aber sie hatte schnell bemerkt, dass ihr Vorgehen weniger subtil war, als sie dachte. Zumindest nicht für jemanden mit Links Beobachtungsgabe. Und dass er ihren Weisungen gefolgt war, ohne ihre Absichten auch nur mit einem Wort zu erwähnen, hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben, er täte es, um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun. Er selbst schien gar nicht so erpicht darauf, sich an sein Leben vor dem Heilschlaf zu erinnern. Zelda hegte den Verdacht, dass er es eher ihr zuliebe tat, was das Ganze nur noch schlimmer machte. Sie trug die Schuld am Verlust seiner Erinnerungen. Hätte sie die Siegelkräfte eher erlangt und einsetzen können, wäre er nie so schwer verletzt worden, dass der Schrein des Lebens und der hundertjährige Heilschlaf notwendig wurde. <br/><span></span>Natürlich war es kein Wunder, dass Zelda sein Gedächtnis vollständig wissen wollte. Dann wäre sie von dieser einen Schuld befreit. Und war das nicht ein selbstsüchtiger Grund?<br/><span></span>Zumal er manchmal einen zufriedeneren Eindruck machte als vor der Verheerung.<br/><span></span>Er wirkte freier. Mitteilsamer und offener. Zu Späßen aufgelegt und teilweise spitzbübisch wie ein kleiner Junge. Trotz allem was er erlebt und durchgemacht hatte, wirkten Links Schultern leichter ohne viele seiner alten Erlebnisse und die Erinnerungen daran. <br/><span></span>Aber er hatte bemerkt, dass sie es gern anders hätte, dass sie es lieber sähe, würde er sich vollständig erinnern.<br/><span></span>Und hatte es ihn am Anfang nicht gestört, so reagierte er jetzt irritiert auf die Bruchstücke in seinem Gedächtnis.<br/><span></span>Sie hatte ihm selbst diesen Frieden genommen.<br/><span></span>Die Situation war so kompliziert geworden. So eng und schwarz. Und je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto schwieriger wurde es, darüber zu sprechen. <br/><span></span>Und so aufgeladen das Thema auch war, war es Zelda dennoch lieber es bei dem unruhigen Schweigen zu belassen, als in Tränen auszubrechen, wenn es doch zur Sprache käme. <br/><span></span>Das würde geschehen, da war sie sich sicher. Und mit ihren Tränen hatte sie ihm bislang genug in Verlegenheit gebracht. <br/><span></span>Trübe Gedanken zogen weiter durch ihren Kopf, ihre ganze Energie für die Arbeiten des Tages bereits aufgebraucht. Sie fühlte sich müde und ein drückender Schmerz war hinter ihren Augen entstanden. Sie musste aufstehen und in die Bibliothek gehen. Weiter forschen nach den Aufzeichnungen des Schatzmeisters. <br/><span></span>Dass sie diese Aufzeichnungen vielleicht nicht finden würde, war ein weiteres Problem, dem sie sich stellen musste. <br/><span></span>Es wäre dann nötig, dass sie-<br/><span></span>„Du bist dieser Tage ziemlich schwer zu finden.“ Zelda war beim Klang der Stimme zuerst zusammen gezuckt. Aber der Schreck hielt nicht lange an. Wie immer war er so leise, dass sie ihn nicht gehört hatte. Vielleicht waren auch ihre düsteren Gedanken Schuld an ihrer Ablenkung. <br/><span></span>Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, sondern verblieb wo sie war. Vor der zerstörten Mauer auf dem Boden, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. „Ich wollte allein sein.“ Sie hoffte, dass er seine Schlüsse aus ihrem Tonfall ziehen und sie allein lassen würde. <br/><span></span>„Dann bringe ich dir das hier also später?“ Er klang, als hätte er ihre Laune nicht bemerkt. Was nicht möglich war. Also drehte Zelda doch den Kopf in seine Richtung.<br/><span></span>Bei seinem Anblick tat ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung, so wie meist wenn sie ihn sah. Diese Reaktion war ihr so bekannt, dass sie es kaum noch bemerkte. Genauso wie die kristalline Freude, die sich in ihr ausbreitete. Er sah aus wie immer, seine Haltung entspannt und gelöst, seine Miene neutral. Dennoch strahlte er selbst in dieser Ruhe Stärke aus. Eine Dominanz die nicht nur mit Kraft zu tun hatte, sondern auf sein ganzes Wesen zurückging. <br/><span></span>Ein Held wie aus einer Legende. Niemand hatte ihn je für einen Fehlschlag gehalten. Oder missraten. <br/><span></span>Ein Kloß bildete sich in Zeldas Kehle. <br/><span></span>„Was ist das?“, fragte sie um das Drücken in ihrem Hals herum und nickte in Richtung der Tasche, die Link von der rechten Schulter hing. <br/><span></span>Seine Antwort war prompt. Er grinste so breit und plötzlich, dass Zelda blinzeln musste. Die Sonne wählte diesen Augenblick, um zwischen den Wolken hervorzubrechen, hinter der sie sich den ganzen Morgen versteckt hatte. Ganz im Takt mit Zeldas Laune. <br/><span></span>Jetzt hatte sich auch das Gestirn auf Links Seite geschlagen und enthüllte seine Pracht.<br/><span></span>„Komm her und sieh es dir an.“ Er schaffte es, diese einfachen Worte wie eine Versuchung klingen zu lassen.<br/><span></span>Zelda brauchte einen Moment um zu reagieren. Er war in einer seltsamen Stimmung. <br/><span></span>Aber das war sie wohl auch. <br/><span></span>Mit seinem Seufzen erhob sie sich und trat hinter der Mauer hervor. Link wartete bis sie fast vor ihm stand damit, die Tasche von seiner Schulter rutschen zu lassen. Dann überreichte er sie ihr. Es war ein Stoffwickel an einem dünnen Lederband, mit überraschend schwerem Inhalt für seine geringe Größe. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, forderte Link sie mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Tasche zu öffnen. <br/><span></span>Beinahe vibrierte er vor Vorfreude, seine Miene so zufrieden, dass Zelda gegen ihren Willen lächeln musste. <br/><span></span>Verrückter Vogel. <br/><span></span>Aber die Belustigung blieb ihr in der Brust stecken, als sie den Inhalt inspizierte. Es waren Papiere. Ein großer Stapel Büttenpapier, beschrieben mit einer engen, sauberen Handschrift, die sie sofort erkannte. <br/><span></span>Sie atmete geschockt ein. „Das ist-“, fassungslos entglitten ihr die Worte. Wieder blitzte Links Grinsen ihr entgegen. Er sah aus wie ein Kater der mehrere Mäuse gleichzeitig gefangen hatte. <br/><span></span>Achtlos glitt die Tasche aus Zeldas Hand, nachdem sie den papiernen Schatz daraus befreit hatte. Erneut fiel ihr das Atmen schwer. Oh bei der Göttin. <br/><span></span>Sie fächerte die Papiere zwischen ihren Händen auf. Versucht so viel wie möglich auf einmal zu entdecken und ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen. Aber ihre Hoffnung wurde nicht enttäuscht. Sie hielt Aufzeichnungen des Schatzmeisters in den Händen. Und die Überschrift der Abhandlung ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu, als dass es sich dabei um genau das handelte, was sie seit Tagen, nein seit Wochen suchte.<br/><span></span>„Oh, Link...“, haucht sie und sah zu ihm auf. Aus seinem Grinsen war ein sanftes Lächeln geworden. Ein zufriedenes Glühen, während er ihren Blick erwiderte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die goldenen Stoppeln auf seinen Wangen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich die ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, nachdem sie müde in ihr Bett gefallen war. Die ausgefallene Rasur war Zeuge seiner ereignisreichen Nacht.<br/><span></span>Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit überrollten sie in einer so großen Welle, dass Zelda machtlos dagegen war. Ein Laut halb Schluchzen, halb Ungläubigkeit entwich ihr und ehe sie sich versah, war sie Link schon um den Hals gefallen. Trotz der Schnelligkeit ihrer Bewegung, umfingen seine Arme sie ohne einen Moment des Zögerns. Sie spürte die Vibration seines leisen Lachens, als er sie näher an sich heran zog. <br/><span></span>Die Papiere immer noch umklammernd, kreuzte Zelda die Arme hinter seinem Nacken.<br/><span></span>Einen Augenblick lang dachte sie an nichts außer die Tatsache, dass sie nicht würde weiter suchen müssen. Zumindest für den Moment hatte sie kein akutes Problem mehr. Und es war unendlich befreiend. <br/><span></span>So befreiend, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde ihr ganzer Körper weich werden. Sie schmolz tiefer in die Umarmung, ihre beiden Körper so nah, dass sie Links Herzschlag spüren konnte, ein stetiges kräftiges Pochen. <br/><span></span>Die Kombination aus seinem unvergleichlichen Geruch – Mann und Leder und Link – und der Unnachgiebigkeit seines starken, schlanken Leibes, versprach kostbare Sicherheit.<br/><span></span>Ein Gefühl so vertraut, so vermisst, dass sie erschauerte. <br/><span></span>Ihr Griff verstärkte sich, eine intuitive Reaktion auf etwas, das richtig und gut und notwendig war und das sie nie wieder loslassen wollte. <br/><span></span>Link machte einen leisen zufrieden klingenden Laut und Zelda spürte, wie er den Kopf drehte und tief einatmete, seine Nase in ihr Haar vergraben. <br/><span></span>Für einen Moment, nur einen kleinen Moment erlaubte sie sich, tiefen Frieden zu spüren. <br/><span></span>Der Genuss die Konturen eines anderen Körpers an ihrem. Seine luxuriöse Wärme. Das tiefe Gefühl von Verbundenheit, von Heimat, von Richtigkeit.<br/><span></span>Zelda registrierte nicht, wann genau sich das änderte. <br/><span></span>Wann aus Wärme Hitze wurde. Aus der Wohltat der Berührung eine prickelnde Sensation, die bis in ihre Knochen vordrang und ihr eine Gänsehaut verschaffte. Aus Sicherheit Sehnsucht und aus Ruhe Gier. <br/><span></span>Auf einmal reichte die stille Nähe nicht aus. Die Luft summte unhörbar, angefüllt von unsichtbaren Blitzen, kurz davor einzuschlagen. <br/><span></span>Zelda wollte ihre Nase an seinem Hals reiben, wollte in Link hineinkriechen, wollte seine salzig duftende Haut unter ihren Lippen spüren. <br/><span></span>Sie wollte-<br/><span></span>Erschrocken machte sie einen Schritt zurück. Stolperte in ihrer Hektik fast über ihre Füße. <br/><span></span>Himmel, was hatte sie sich gedacht?! <br/><span></span>Unbeholfen und mit schamvoll geröteten, brennenden Wangen richtete Zelda die Blätter in ihren Händen. Sie hielt den Blick gesenkt, während sie hektisch nach den richtigen Worten suchte. <br/><span></span>Ein erneuter Ausdruck ihrer Dankbarkeit. <br/><span></span>Eine Entschuldigung. <br/><span></span>Ein Themenwechsel. <br/><span></span>Alles kam ihr merkwürdig vor, wie ein Wegweiser, der mit einem großen Pfeil direkt auf ihr unangemessenes Verhalten deutete. <br/><span></span>Nayru war Dank, dass Link nicht in ihren Kopf sehen konnte. Sie hatte sich verhalten wie eine der vielen Hofdamen, die ihm stets seufzend hinter hergeblickt hatten, Herzen dort wie eigentlich Augen sein müssten. Faste jede weibliche Gestalt hatte Link auf diese Weise angesehen, von seinem Aussehen und seinem Status als erwählter Held der Göttin fasziniert und von seinem stoisch mysteriösen Wesen nur noch angestachelt. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert, es fiel nur nicht mehr so stark auf, weil es weniger Frauen gab.<br/><span></span>Zelda hatte sich stets bemüht gegen den Impuls in ihr, der genau danach verlangte, anzukämpfen. Sie wollte sich nicht genauso zum Narren machen und bisher war ihr das auch geglückt.<br/><span></span>Zumindest was ihr Verhalten anging. <br/><span></span>Sie hatte ihn nie mit ihren Gefühlen in Verlegenheit bringen wollen oder in eine schwierige Situation. Hatte um gesunde Distanz gerungen, auch wenn alles in ihr danach schrie das zu tun, wozu sie sich eben hatte hinreißen lassen. <br/><span></span>Sie hob den Kopf, damit sie sich entschuldigen konnte, der Drang so groß, dass er alles andere überschattete. <br/><span></span>Aber als sich ihre Augen trafen, verstummten alle Worte in ihrem Kopf. <br/><span></span>Sie war so sehr an seine halb fokussierten Blicke und knappen Reaktionen gewöhnt, seine Sinne immer auf mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig konzentriert, während er Gefahren abschätzte und geistig Prognosen abwog, dass die Intensität seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit, sie völlig aus dem Konzept brachte. <br/><span></span>Link betrachtete sie schweigend, die ganze Kraft seines Blicks auf sie gerichtet. Zelda spürte erneut Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Nicht länger in den Wangen, sondern in ihren Knochen. Ihrem Bauch. Ihren Ohren. <br/><span></span>Es war beunruhigend. Die Bedeutung dieses Blickes und ihre Reaktion darauf. Konnte er ihre Reaktion auf die so unschuldig begonnene Umarmung erahnen? Hatten seine feinen Sinne und seine beinahe übermenschliche Auffassungsgabe erlaubt die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen? Nämlich dass die Prinzessin Hyrules ein von ihren niederen Instinkten geleitetes, einfältiges Mädchen war, das weder ihr Herz noch ihren Körper unter Kontrolle hatte und die Freundlichkeit ihres treuen Ritters und Freundes ausnutzte? Der treue Ritter und Freund, der nichts von den törichten Gefühlen wissen konnte, die sie für ihn hegte, seit er ihr mit roten Ohrenspitzen gestanden hatte er sei ein Vielfraß und könne immer und überall alles halbwegs Essbare in sich hineinstopfen. Eine so sympathische, so bodenständige, so unerwartete Eigenart, dass in ihrem dummen, kleinen Herzen eine fünfte Kammer entstanden war, die seitdem einzig und allein von ihm erfüllt war. Link. <br/><span></span>Er konnte es nicht wissen. Oder? <br/><span></span>Sie hatte es so gut verborgen. War stets so vorsichtig, so zurückhaltend gewesen. Hatte darauf geachtet, ihm gegenüber genügend Distanz zu wahren. Sie war die Prinzessin und er der Held. Ihr Leibwächter. Mehr waren sie nie gewesen. Nie hatte er ihr gegenüber mehr gezeigt als Loyalität und Freundlichkeit. Unnachgiebig und stark. Aber nie mehr. Vor der Verheerung war ohnehin für nichts dergleichen Raum gewesen. Ihre Existenz zu sehr erfüllt mit der nahenden Bedrohung, mit schwindender Hoffnung und dem ewigen Gefühl des Versagens. Kein Boden für romantische Gefühle. <br/><span></span>Und danach … <br/><span></span>Danach hatte Zelda manchmal gedacht … hatte sich manchmal gefragt, ob nicht vielleicht … Da waren diese Blicke gewesen. Diese zufälligen Berührungen, die zu häufig vorkamen, als das sie wirklich zufällig sein konnten. Dieser neckende Tonfall. <br/><span></span>Aber es waren hoffnungsvolle Einbildungen eines naiven, unerfahrenen Mädchens gewesen, deren Sinn für Liebe nach Jahren der Gefahr und Hoffnungslosigkeit das erste Mal mit voller Kraft erwachte. Eine verspätete Jugendreife. <br/><span></span>Und ihr Grübeln über eventuelle Blicke und Berührungen die vielleicht mehr bedeuteten, die Hirngespinste einer schwärmenden Närrin. <br/><span></span>Eine Zeit lang hatte Zelda sogar beschämt vermutete, dass er diese Schwärmerei erkannt und ihren Hoffnungen einen sanften, diplomatischen Dämpfer versetzen wollte. <br/><span></span>Es hatte diesen einen Moment gegeben. Wenn sie sich daran erinnerte, zuckte sie immer noch innerlich zusammen. <br/><span></span>Er hatte sie angesehen so wie jetzt. Direkt, schweigend, nachdrücklich. Sie hatte über etwas gelacht, das er gesagt hatte, worüber wusste sie nicht mehr. Aber als sie sich beruhigt hatte, war ihr sein Blick aufgefallen. Er hatte sie so lange unverwandt angesehen, dass ihr Herz wild zu schlagen begonnen hatte. Seine Augen tief und unlesbar, aber Zelda hatte sich eingebildet zu wissen was dieser glitzernde Blick bedeutete. Sie hatte gedacht, er würde sich an etwas erinnern. <br/><span></span>Aber seine Augen hatten sich geweitet und dann hatte sich etwas in seinem Gesicht verdunkelt. Als er sie erneut ansah, schien eine Wand zwischen entstanden zu sein und Zelda wusste, dass nicht sie etwas in seinem Blick, sondern er etwas in ihrem gesehen hatte. <br/><span></span>Keine Erinnerung, nicht die Erfüllung jeder ihrer kindischen Phantasien. Sondern ein Leibwächter der die unmittelbare Gefahr erkannte. In Form eines närrischen Mädchens, dass dabei war ihr Herz zu verlieren. <br/><span></span>Zelda hatte es ihm nicht übel genommen. Weder seine knappe Abweisung ihres Nachfragens, noch die Vorsicht mit der er sie seitdem behandelte. Sie hatte verstanden. <br/><span></span>Und respektiert. <br/><span></span>Bisher. <br/><span></span>Und nun stand sie erneut vor ihm und blamierte sich bis auf die Knochen. Was für ein Schlamassel. <br/><span></span>„Link“, begann sie ein wenig atemlos, „Ich-“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*** ***** ***</p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Was immer Zelda hatte sagen wollen, ging in dem lauten Rauschen mächtigen Flügel unter, das in einer Wolke aus Wind und Schall heran fegte. <br/><span></span>Link sah, wie sie zusammenzuckte und kurzzeitig verwirrt umher sah, bis auch sie das Geräusch richtig einordnete und in den Himmel schaute. Er wandte nur ungern den Blick von ihr ab, aber seine Instinkte brüllten danach zu reagieren.<br/><span></span>Er trat einen Schritt näher an Zelda heran, woraufhin sie sich anspannte. Frustriert unterdrückte er ein Fluchen. Es war wohl der unpassendste Moment für einen Boten um aufzutauchen. Aber die Orni hatten noch nie gutes Zeitgefühl besessen. <br/><span></span>Er bedachte den Boten mit einem dementsprechend rostigen Blick, als dieser Zelda respektvoll begrüßte und ihr eine Nachricht überreichte. <br/><span></span>Wie hatte der dämliche Vogel gewusst, wo sie sich befand? Er selbst hatte fast den ganzen Morgen dazu gebraucht, sie zu finden. <br/><span></span>Seine Laune wurde noch ein bisschen dunkler. <br/><span></span>Wie schnell der Tag sich doch wenden konnte. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Wie so häufig knapp mit Worten überreichte der Bote die Nachricht an Zelda, die sich ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch darauf stürzte. <br/><span></span>Link atmete tief ein und ließ den Blick über den Schlossberg schweifen, fand sich gedanklich damit ab, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen angespannt und distanziert sein würde. Zumindest in seiner Gegenwart. <br/><span></span>„Das ist Impas Siegel“, sagte Zelda, als der Orni nach einer Abschiedsformel über den Abhang hechtete und dann schnell einige Meter an Höhe gewann. Link sah ihm hinterher, in Gedanken immer noch bei Zeldas Sorge, er wäre sozial derartig beschädigt, dass er eine einfache Umarmung missverstehen könnte. <br/><span></span>Wie falsch sie damit lag. Er kannte seinen Platz ganz genau. Er kannte ihn seit unzähligen Inkarnationen. Er war der Held an ihrer Seite. Niemals mehr.<br/><span></span>Auf jede ihrer Stimmungen und Reaktionen fein abgestimmt, verflüchtigten sich Links Gedanken, als er die zarte Falte bemerkte, die sich zwischen Zeldas Augenbrauen gebildet hatte. <br/><span></span>Sofort richtete sich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. <br/><span></span>„Er ist von Paya“, sagte Zelda und sah kurz zu ihm auf, als würde sie eine Erklärung von ihm erwarten. Aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste auch nicht mehr als sie. Und Paya war zwar in den letzten Jahren mehr und mehr in die ihr angeborene Position als Anführerin ihres Stammes hineingewachsen, aber Link gegenüber verhielt sie sich unverändert schüchtern und schreckhaft. Niemals suchte sie aktiv den Kontakt zu ihm. Als er also zu dieser neuen Information schwieg, begann Zelda von ihm abgewandt zu lesen.<br/><span></span>Kurz darauf sog sie erschrocken Luft ein.<br/><span></span>„Impa ist krank.“ Erneut sah sie auf, ihre Augen groß und glitzernd vor Sorge.<br/><span></span>„Gestern erfreute sich Großmutter noch bester Gesundheit“, las Zelda laut vor, „und heute Morgen erwachte sie mit Gliederschmerzen und einem bösen Husten. Wie immer ist sie unsere starke Anführerin und sagt, dass wir uns nicht sorgen sollen. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Großmutter ist eine alte Frau. Ich fürchte um ihr Leben.“<br/><span></span>Zelda ließ den Brief sinken und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. <br/><span></span>„Impa ist krank“, wiederholte sie fassungslos. <br/><span></span>Wortlos bedeutete Link ihr, ihm den Brief zu geben. <br/><span></span>Dass sie ihn ohne Widerworte aus der Hand gab war ein Zeichen dafür wie sehr die Neuigkeit sie aufwühlte.<br/><span></span>Er überflog Payas Nachricht so schnell wie möglich. Versuchte an dem angstvollen Wesen der Verfasserin auf die wahrscheinlichen Tatsachen zu schließen. <br/><span></span>Schließlich atmete er tief durch und suchte Zeldas Blick.<br/><span></span>„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Payas Angst sie übertreiben lässt.“ <br/><span></span>Zelda schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kannst du nicht wissen.“<br/><span></span>Er machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Das ist wahr. Aber das macht es nicht weniger wahrscheinlich.“<br/><span></span>„Wahrscheinlichkeiten bringen uns nicht weiter. Impa ist krank!“ <br/><span></span>Die scheinbar überzogene Panik in ihrer Stimme ließ Link inne halten. Er betrachtete Zelda einen Moment lang schweigend.<br/><span></span>„Zelda“, sagte er schließlich leise uns eindringlich. „Wärst du nicht besorgt, könntest du das logisch betrachten, wenn du also-“<br/><span></span>„Du sagst, ich bin nicht logisch?“ <br/><span></span>Es war nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn ihre Stimme so hoch wurde. <br/><span></span>„Nein. Nur sehr besorgt um eine sehr gute Freundin.“<br/><span></span>Die plötzlich aufgeflammte Wut erlosch aus ihrer Miene und wurde von Schmerz ersetzt. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht und Link spürte bei dem Anblick ein Stechen in seinem Inneren. <br/><span></span>Er wedelte kurz mit dem Brief. „Hast du weiter gelesen?“<br/><span></span>Zelda schüttele den Kopf und griff nach dem Papier, wahrscheinlich um genau das zu tun. Er hob den Arm, sodass sie nicht mehr an den Brief herankam. Empört sah sie ihn an. <br/><span></span>„Sie schreibt, dass sie Impa darum gebeten hat, sich Purahs Jungbrunnen auszusetzen“, sagte Link, ohne ihr Payas Nachricht zu geben.<br/><span></span>In rascher Abfolge huschten unterschiedliche Emotionen über Zeldas Gesicht. <br/><span></span>Überraschung. Hoffnung. Abwehr. Interesse. Link ließ ihre Gedankenmühle mahlen. Als sie nur noch nachdenklich dreinblickte, fragte er sie schließlich: „Du ziehst es nicht ernstlich in Erwägung, oder?“<br/><span></span>Zelda warf ihm einen verletzten Blick zu, öffnete kurz den Mund, schwieg dann aber.<br/><span></span>Langsam ließ er den Brief sinken. <br/><span></span>„Dieser Jungbrunnen funktioniert nicht.“<br/><span></span>Sofort verschloss sich ihre Miene. <br/><span></span>„Natürlich funktioniert die Technologie. Purah ist das beste Beisiel dafür“, sagte Zelda und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr Haar, heute in einem goldenen Zopf auf ihrem Rücken, schwankte.<br/><span></span>„Genau“, antwortete er ruhig aber nachdrücklich. „Purah ist das beste Beispiel.“<br/><span></span>„Es gibt Schlimmeres, als zwölf Jahre alt zu sein“, schnappte Zelda. Sie hätte nicht deutlicher machen können, dass sie sich der Technologie genauso wenig sicher war wie Link.<br/><span></span>„Ja“, sagte er so einfühlsam wie möglich ohne dabei herablassend zu wirken. „Und zwar tot zu sein. Ist es das, was du eigentlich sagen willst?“<br/><span></span>Erst wurde sie bleich, dann stieg Röte in ihrem Gesicht auf und ließ ihre Wangen glühen und das Grün ihrer Augen gläsern leuchten. <br/><span></span>Ihr Blick flackerte und ihre Atmung wurde flach. <br/><span></span>„Zelda“, sagte Link und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Sie standen sich so nah wie es möglich war, ohne sich zu berühren. „Impa ist einhundertunddreißig Jahre alt. Sie ist eine alte Frau, die ein reiches Leben gelebt hat. Kaum jemand ist so weise wie sie. Wenn sie sich nicht um ihr Leben sorgt, sollten wir ihr den Respekt erweisen, ihrem Urteil zu vertrauen.“<br/><span></span>Ein paar der Tränen in ihren Augen hatten sich gelöst und hingen wie durchsichtigen Perlen in ihren Wimpern. In diesem Moment musste er alles, was ihm an koordinativer Disziplin zu Verfügung stand aktivieren, um sein Gesicht neutral zu halten. <br/><span></span>Es tat beinahe körperlich weh, dass er sie nicht vor allem Schmerz dieser Welt bewahren konnte. Manchmal gehörte genau das zum Leben dazu. Und wenn er das Beste für sie wollte, dann musste er ihr zugestehen das Leben mit all seinen Facetten zu erleben. Dass sie stark genug war, hatte sie oft genug bewiesen.<br/><span></span>„Du meinst, sie wird sterben?“, sagte Zelda mit erstickender Stimme. Gegensätzliche Gefühle füllten Links Brust. Schmerz, angesichts ihrer offensichtlichen Angst Impa zu verlieren, zärtliche Belustigung wegen der kindlichen Unschuld ihrer Reaktion und der knochenbrechende Drang sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie an sich zu drücken wie gerade eben. Die zarte Nachgiebigkeit ihres Körpers zu fühlen und ihnen beiden Trost zu spenden. <br/><span></span>Auch er hing an Impa. Sie war eine wichtige Stütze für ihn gewesen auf seiner Reise zu sich selbst. Auf seiner Reise zu Zelda und zur Rettung Hyrules. Und er wusste aus manchen Erinnerungen, die ihn seither eingeholt hatten, dass sie einige Schwierigkeiten gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten. Damals, als Impa noch jung und ihr Schwert schnell und gefährlich gewesen war. <br/><span></span>„Ich meine, dass sie wahrscheinlich besser weiß als Paya, wie es um ihre Gesundheit steht.“ Er hob die Hand, als Zelda ihn unterbrechen wollte. „Und dass sie das Beste für die Shiekah im Sinn hat. Immer.“ Er hielt ihr Payas Brief entgegen. „Was auch immer das bedeutet. Impa wird es wissen.“<br/><span></span>Zeldas Blick ruhte einige Augenblicke auf seiner ausgestreckten Hand. <br/><span></span>Dann schließlich nahm sie den Brief entgegen.<br/><span></span>„Was auch immer das bedeutet“, wiederholte sie leise. <br/><span></span>„Paya bittet uns außerdem darum, nach Kakariko zu kommen“, sagte Link, nachdem Zelda sich mehrere Atemzüge lang nicht gerührt hatte.<br/><span></span>Bei seinen Worten sah sie auf. <br/><span></span>Sie wirkte erschöpft und zusammengesunken. Ein Anblick der etwas in ihm zum Schwingen brachte. Ein Bild flackerte in seinem Kopf auf und verschwand wieder, die Umrisse schwammig und gekrümmt, wie eine gestörte Spiegelung auf einer Wasseroberfläche. <br/><span></span>Er schüttelte den Erinnerungsfetzen mental ab. Es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem solche Bilder nicht auftauchten. Meist ergaben sie keinen Sinn, sondern waren einfach nur das: Bilder. Aber dieses nicht. Dieses ergab Sinn. <br/><span></span>Und in ihrem Leid wollte Link Zelda nicht wiedererkennen. Er zeigte zu deutlich, wie wenig er gegen ihre Verzweiflung hatte unternehmen können. Damals, vor einhundert Jahren.<br/><span></span>Zelda öffnete den Brief.<br/><span></span>„Sie hofft, dass du Impa ins Gewissen reden kannst“, sagte er, damit sie die Stelle nicht suchen musste. <br/><span></span>Fragend begegnete sie seinem Blick, die Erkenntnis darin scharfsinnig. „Du bist nicht einverstanden.“ <br/><span></span>Erneut hob Link nur die Schultern. „Niemand kann Impa zu etwas bringen, dass sie nicht tun möchte.“ Seine Lippen zuckten, als er an die starrsinnige, wunderbare alte Frau dachte. <br/><span></span>„Aber vielleicht beruhigt dein Besuch Paya. Und du kannst dich selbst von Impas Gesundheitszustand überzeugen.“<br/><span></span>Vor allem würde es Zelda einige Tage von all dem ablenken, was im Schloss auf sie wartete. Auch wenn Payas Brief eine neue Sorge für Zelda darstellte, entpuppte sich vor Link gerade das Potential der Nachricht. Nämlich die perfekte Ausrede sie ein paar Tage hier wegzuschaffen.<br/><span></span>Kurz sah sie ihn an, als wüsste sie genau, dass er sie in eine bestimmte Richtung zu leiten versuchte. Sie durchschaute erstaunlich viele seiner Gedankengänge. <br/><span></span>Eine Weile schwieg sie, allem Anschein nach heftig nachdenkend. <br/><span></span>„Wenn du jetzt anfängst dein Gepäck zu richten, könnten wir in weniger als zwei Stunden aufbrechen.“<br/><span></span>In ihren Überlegungen gebremst, blinzelte sie wie eine kleine Eule. Warm wirbelte Zuneigung durch seine Brust. Manchmal war sie so liebenswert, dass es weh tat. <br/><span></span>„In zwei Stunden?“ Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig atemlos. Vehement schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das ist viel zu wenig Zeit. Ich muss die-“ <br/><span></span>„Zelda“, unterbrach Link sie, bevor sie sich heißreden konnte. „Paya wusste beim Abschicken des Briefes, dass er dich spätestens am Nachmittag erreichen würde. Hätte sie dabei keinen Zeitdruck empfunden, hätte sie ihn dir erst morgen früh zukommen lassen.“ Er deutete in Richtung von Zeldas Turm. „Pack deine Sachen. Ich bin ich zwei Stunden wieder hier.“<br/><span></span>Ihre Augen huschten hektisch umher, als sie Gegenargumente suchte und gleichzeitig bereits Listen durchging und die wichtigsten Anordnungen für ihre Abwesenheit verfasste. <br/><span></span>So groß ihr Gehirn auch war, sie hatte die Tendenz sich in ihren Überlegungen zu verfangen. Und dann gab es kein Vorankommen mehr. In diesen Situationen musste man ihr einfach eine Entscheidung vor die Nase setzen und hoffen, dass sie den Köder schluckte. <br/><span></span>Aber Link hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für das Risiko gehegt. Manchmal biss es sich mit seinem ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt. Aber meist lebten die beiden Wesenszüge in friedlicher Harmonie. Das lag vor allem daran, dass sich die Risikofreude auf sein eigenes Leben bezog und der Beschützerinstinkt auf das der anderen, insbesondere Zeldas. <br/><span></span>„Aber-“, begann sie erneut, aber Link nutzte den Moment, um sich nach der Tasche zu bücken, die Zelda fallen gelassen hatte und reichte sie ihr. Perplex nahm sie die Tasche entgegen und vergaß über die koordinative Herausvorderung die unter ihren Arm geklemmten Papiere, die Tasche und Payas Nachricht zu balancieren, was sie hatte sagen wollen. <br/><span></span>Link verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Er rollte Payas Brief zusammen, den er Zelda abgenommen hatte, damit sie die Aufzeichnungen des Schatzmeisters zurück in die Tasche stecken konnte. <br/><span></span>Die ganze Nacht hatte er versucht in Bereiche des Schlosses vorzudringen, die er aufgrund der großen Verschüttungen auf seinen Streifzügen bisher immer ausgelassen hatte. <br/><span></span>Aber schließlich war es ihm gelungen, sich an einigen Balken vorbeizuquetschen und in ein bisher unerreichbares Stockwerk zu gelangen. Beinahe hätte er aufgegeben. Aber die zum Vorschein gekommenen Gänge und Zimmer waren erstaunlich unversehrt und vor allem frei von der Zerstörung, die die unzähligen Monster in all den Jahren im restlichen Schloss angerichtet hatten. <br/><span></span>Jedoch war es keine leichte Aufgabe im Dunkeln nach etwas zu suchen, von dem man nicht wusste wie es aussah. <br/><span></span>Glücklicherweise war das private Studierzimmer des alten Schatzmeisters deutlich als solches erkennbar. Und ein dicker Stapel mit Schriften über Münzprägung hatte mitten auf einem, wie durch ein Wunder, völlig unbeschädigtem Tisch gethront. <br/><span></span>„In zwei Stunden also.“ Es war keine Frage und Zelda erkannte die amüsierte Impertinenz in seiner Aufforderung. Ihr Blick sagte Link deutlich, dass sie ihn durchschaute, aber sie schwieg und nickte nur bestätigend. <br/><span></span>Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sich abwandte, um selbst einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Einige Tage fern vom Schloss. Einige Tage Ruhe von den alltäglichen Problemen die Zelda beschäftigt hielten.<br/><span></span>Manchmal musste man nehmen, was das Leben schickte und das Beste daraus machen. In diesem Fall verschaffte Impas Husten Link die Möglichkeit, Zelda nach Kakariko zu bringen. Und von da aus vielleicht an einen anderen Ort. <br/><span></span>Der Gedanke gefiel ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser. <br/><span></span>Hinter sich hörte er Zelda die Treppen der Wehrmauer hinauf hasten, die sie zu ihrem Turm bringen würde. Er erlaubte sich einen schnellen Blick auf ihren wippenden Zopf und fiel dann in einen leichten Trott. Er musste ebenfalls einige Absprachen treffen. Aber ihm machte die Eile nichts aus. Er hatte gelernt mit Zeitdruck zu leben. <br/><span></span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Über ein Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen ~ mit Feuer gemalt</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><span class="user_bold">A</span></strong>ls Zelda wenig später die Treppe hinunterkam, die zu ihrem Turm führte, wartete Link bereits auf sie. Sie hatte gehofft, sich so beeilt zu haben, dass sie ihm zuvor kam. Dann hätte sie ihn spöttisch anlächeln können und sich ein wenig besser gefühlt. Aber mal wieder war er schneller gewesen. <br/><span></span>Verdammt!<br/><span></span>Er lehnte bereits mit der Schulter an der begrenzenden Mauer, den Blick auf die Ebene hinaus gerichtet und reagierte nicht mal auf sie. <br/><span></span>Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue kam Zelda vor ihm zum Stehen und wartete einen Moment. Dann hielt sie ihm ihr Gepäck entgegen. Ein Herzschlag verging. Dann ein weiterer. <br/><span></span>Da kein Szenario existierte, indem er sie nicht bemerkt haben konnte, harrte Zelda weiter aus und spielte das Spiel mit. Obwohl ihre Arme zunehmend unter dem Gewicht ihres Gepäcks protestierten.<br/><span></span>Sie war kurz davor, mit dem Zeigefinger an seine Nasenspitze zu schnipsen. Oder ihm ihre Taschen einfach vor die Brust zu knallen. Erst hetzte er sie derartig und jetzt stand er einfach da und starrte Löcher in die Luft.<br/><span></span>Zeldas Augen wurden schmal. Sie atmete ein und öffnete den Mund, aber genau in diesem Moment fokussierte Links Blick sie ruckartig. <br/><span></span>Sie zuckte zusammen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit sich so plötzlich auf sie einbrannte. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie, heiß und kalt zu gleich, und leckte zittrig an ihren Knochen.<br/><span></span>Ihr Atem stockte, aber so schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, verpuffte es wieder, als Links Lippen sich zu einem knappen Lächeln verzogen und damit dem Augenblick die Schärfe nahm. Erleichterung und Enttäuschung tanzten einen holprigen, armseligen Tanz in Zeldas Eingeweiden. Lächerlich. Sie war einfach lächerlich. <br/><span></span>Um nicht weiter auf sich Acht geben zu müssen, gestikulierte Zelda mit den beiden Packtaschen, die sie Link immer noch entgegen hielt. So langsam wurde das nämlich schwer. Ihre Arme hatten schon einiges an Höhe verloren. <br/><span></span>Ohne seine Augen abzuwenden, nach er ihr Gepäck entgegen und warf sich die zwei miteinander verbundenen Taschen über die rechte Schulter. <br/><span></span>Sie enthielten einige Kleidungsstücke, ein paar Artikel für Körperpflege und Eitelkeit und am Wichtigsten: ihr Notizbuch und die Aufzeichnungen des Schatzmeisters.<br/><span></span>Zelda hatte gelernt mit wenig Gepäck zu reisen. <br/><span></span>Deswegen war das Zusammenzucken und das verzogene Gesicht, das Link zur Schau stellte, <span class="user_italic">wirklich</span> nicht angebracht. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als der Held Hyrules sie anklagend ansah.<br/><span></span>„Etwas Schwereres hast du wohl auf die Schnelle nicht gefunden?“ Etwas übertrieben rollte er mit den Schultern. „Fühlt sich an, als hättest du deinen Kronleuchter eingepackt.“<br/><span></span>Zelda adelte diesen offensichtlichen Blödsinn nicht mit einem Kommentar. Wortlos setzte sie sich in Bewegung, darauf vertrauend, dass Link ihr folgen würde. Schließlich hatte <span class="user_italic">er</span> sie so zur Eile angetrieben.<br/><span></span>„Oder hast du unter deinem Bett ein paar Steine gefunden, die du unbedingt mitnehmen wolltest?“ <br/><span></span>Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie er ihr Gepäck auf seiner Schulter neu arrangierte.<br/><span></span>„Wozu? Rechnest du damit, ein paar Goronen bestechen zu müssen? Mal ehrlich, was hast du da drin? Einen Sack Zimmermannsnägel?“ <br/><span></span>Zelda rollte mit den Augen. <br/><span></span>„Einen extra Satz Hufeisen für Neva?“<br/><span></span>„Weißt du“, sagte Zelda als sie den künstlich angelegten Teich passierten, neben dem einmal ein kleiner Pavillon gestanden hatte. Davon war nur noch die mosaikartig gepflasterte Bodenplatte übrig, die restliche Ruine hatte man abgetragen und die Steine anderweitig verwendet. „Du hast mir wesentlich besser gefallen, als man noch bei jedem deiner Worte Geburtshilfe leisten musste.“<br/><span></span>Als sie den Kopf drehte, um ihn hochmütig anzusehen, war sein amüsierter Blick bereits auf sie gerichtet.<br/><span></span>„Lügnerin“, sagte er pointiert, der Tonfall beinahe liebevoll. Zelda wandte den Blick ab, verräterische Röte in den Wangen und verärgert, dass seine Stimme allein das in ihr auslösen konnte. <br/><span></span>Aber der Moment verging, da Link offensichtlich Gefallen an seinem kleinen Spiel gefunden hatte.<br/><span></span>„Den alten Amboss den Torda ausrangiert hat?“ <br/><span></span>Zelda seufzte einen Laut schweren Leidens. Der Grund für seine gute Laune war ihr ein Rätsel. <br/><span></span>„Sind es die Liebesbriefe von Kashiwas Meister? Ist das deine heimliche Bettlektüre?“ Er gluckste vergnügt, ein Geräusch das so selten war, dass Zelda ihn besorgt musterte. Er begegnete ihrem Blick mit vor Belustigung leuchtenden Augen und neben seinem linken Mundwinkel, nicht ganz auf Höhe der Wange, zeigte sich ein kleines Grübchen. <br/><span></span>Um Haltung bemüht, sah Zelda zum Himmel. In ihrer Brust staute sich ein Lachen, das sie unter <span class="user_italic">keinen Umständen</span> frei lassen würde. <br/><span></span>Zumal der Gedanke an den ehemaligen Hofbarden ihr erneut die Röte in die Wangen trieb. Noch schlimmer war die Erinnerung an Kashiwas Heldenlied und die Tatsache, dass bereits vor hundert Jahren wild über ihre Gefühle für Link spekuliert worden war. Als Zelda das Lied das erste Mal gehört hatte, war sie bis auf die Knochen gedemütigt gewesen. Nur Links nonchalanter Umgang mit dem Liedtext hatte sie davor bewahrt, auf der Stelle vor Scham zu vergehen. <br/><span></span>„Komm schon, sag‘s mir.“ Er lief nun einige Schritte vor ihr, in umgekehrter Laufrichtung, und Zelda hoffte inständig, dass er über einen Stein stolpern und sich seine feixende Nase blutig schlagen würde. Aber das Glück war noch nie auf ihrer Seite gewesen.<br/><span></span>Sie betrachtete ihn so hochnäsig wie möglich. „Es ist dein riesenhaftes Ego, Held von Hyrule“ sagte sie süßlich. „Pass auf, dass du dir nicht dein Rückgrat daran brichst.“<br/><span></span>Vielleicht bildete sie sich das nur ein, aber bei ihren Worten leuchteten seine Augen noch heller. Zumindest aber sein kurzes, schnelles Grinsen konnte sie sich nicht eingebildet haben. <br/><span></span>Wieder ertönte sein belustigtes Glucksen, ein fröhlicher, kehliger Laut, der warm in ihrer Brust widerhallte. <br/><span></span>Zelda fühlte sich ein wenig leichter, als sie die restliche Wegstrecke, die größtenteils intakte Treppe des dritten Walls hinab, zu den Pferden zurücklegten. <br/><span></span>Die alten Stallungen existierten nicht mehr, zerfressen in hundert Jahren Verheerung und <br/><span></span>Link hatte jemanden mit einer Botschaft in die Siedlung geschickt haben, die auf den Ruinen von Hyrule-Stadt entstanden war. Dort brachte die neue Garde, die auch die Wachpunkte der ehemaligen Stadtmauer besetzte, ihre Pferde und Esel in einem neuen Stallgebäude unter, das vom Schloss aus aber nicht in unter einer halben Stunde zu erreichen war. <br/><span></span>Deswegen war es Gewohnheit geworden, sich die Pferde entgegenbringen zu lassen.<br/><span></span>Vor dem Torhaus des dritte Walls standen sie an einer Holzstange, die über einem Wassertrog installiert war, der von großzügig sprudelnden Quellen des Schlossbergs gefüllt wurde.<br/><span></span>Das schneeweiße Fell ihrer Stute schimmerte neblig in dem trüben Licht des Tages. Ein Abkömmling ihres alten Hengstes, über dessen Schicksal Zelda dank Link und seiner Initiative das wilde Pferd auf den Wiesen am Fuße des Satori-Bergs einzufangen, nun ein bisschen Bescheid wusste. Es hatte ihr die Trauer um das Tier ein wenig leichter gemacht.<br/><span></span>Zelda rieb Nevas Nase, während die Stute sie mit einem zufriedenen Schnauben begrüßte. Sie war bereits gesattelt, das Leder des Geschirrs sauber und geschmeidig und eine Schlafrolle war hinter dem Sattel befestigt. So wie früher. <br/><span></span>Der Gedanke stimmte sie nostalgisch. Auch wenn das Pferd ein anderes war und das Geschirr nicht aus edlem Material. Auch wenn die Erinnerung an diese Zeit vor einhundert Jahren hauptsächlich leidvoll war, lag darin dennoch auch Geborgenheit. <br/><span></span>Diese Zeiten außerhalb des Schlosses, auf den Spuren der antiken Technologien und ihrer Siegelkraft, hatten Zelda viel bedeutet. Dabei war sie frei gewesen. Frei sie selbst zu sein und nicht nur die Prinzessin. <br/><span></span>Sie und Link in der Wildnis. Das war damals ihre Vorstellung eines erfüllten Lebens gewesen. <br/><span></span>Jetzt lächelte sie über ihre eigene Naivität. <br/><span></span>Hinter ihr hörte sie das vertraute Knarzen von Leder, als Link seine Sattelgurte überprüfte. Auch wenn er nach seinem Erwachen im Schrein des Lebens einige Pferde gezähmt und geritten hatte, war seit dem Kampf mit Ganon stets das gleiche Tier an seiner Seite. <br/><span></span>Ein brauner Hengst mit dunkler Mähne, stürmischem Temperament und unerschütterlicher Ausdauer, der mittlerweile auf den Namen Shem hörte. Er ähnelte dem Pferd, das Link vor einhundert Jahren geritten hatte sehr, zumindest äußerlich. Denn damals war es eine genügsame, kräftige Stute gewesen, die neben Zeldas eigenem stattlichen Hengst manchmal etwas plump ausgesehen hatte. <br/><span></span>Sie kraulte Neva an den Ohren und seufzte über die Analogie. So vieles war anders. Und doch erkannte man das Muster der Wiederholung in der Veränderung. Jemand Weiseres könnte aus diesem Gedanken bestimmt etwas sehr Lehrreiches für das Leben ziehen.<br/><span></span>Jemand anderes. Nicht sie selbst. Denn trotz ihrer Verbindung zu Nayru war Zelda alles andere als weise. Das bewies sie sich jeden Tag aufs Neue, wenn sie Link ansah und ihr Herz einen Satz machte.<br/><span></span>Es hatte Zelda schon immer in ihrem Stolz verletzt, dass sie selbst um Weisheit kämpfen musste, während Link so mühelos mit dem Prinzip verbunden war, unter dem seine Geburt gestanden hatte: Mut. <br/><span></span>Zelda jedenfalls war mit siebzehn Jahren schon nicht weise gewesen und war es jetzt auch nicht. Kein Wunder dass der Geist Nayrus sich an der Quelle der Weisheit ihr nicht offenbart hatte. <br/><span></span>„Wie alt sind wir eigentlich?“ Zelda stellte sich die Frage nicht zum ersten Mal, neu war aber, dass sie sie aussprach. Sie war aufgesessen und griff nach den Zügeln, während sie eine bequeme Position suchte. <br/><span></span>Link hielt in der Bewegung inne. Er saß verdreht im Sattel und machte sich an der Gepäckrolle auf Shems Kruppe zu schaffen. Zeldas eigenes Gepäck war nirgendwo zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Link es in seinen durch Krok-Magie vergrößerten Taschen verschwinden lassen. <br/><span></span>Ihre Frage schien ihn zu irritieren, deswegen holte Zelda weiter aus, als sie Neva mit den Schenkeln vorantrieb. <br/><span></span>„Ich meine, zählen die hundert Jahre?“ Sie zupfte an der Mähne der Stute, damit sie nicht unter den Sattel geriet, die Zügel dabei in der linken Hand. „Bin ich zweiundzwanzig Jahre oder hundertzweiundzwanzig?“<br/><span></span>Sie drehte den Kopf, um Link anzusehen. Er erwiderte ihren Blich mit völlig leerem Gesichtsausdruck. <br/><span></span>Zelda runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du dich das nie gefragt?“ <br/><span></span>„Ist das so ein Frauending?“ Seine Frage ließ sie perplex blinzeln. <br/><span></span>„Was?“ <br/><span></span>Er hob die Schultern. „Naja, die Angst vor dem Älterwerden ist vor allem unter Frauen verbreitet.“<br/><span></span>Zelda sah ihn einige Augenblicke stumm an. <br/><span></span>„Das ist nicht dein Ernst“, sagte sie schließlich. Hier ging es nicht um Eitelkeit. Das musste er doch wissen. <br/><span></span>Erneut hob er die Schultern. „Ich verstehe die Frage einfach nicht.“<br/><span></span>Ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich leicht, als sie das Kinn irritierte zurückschob. „Was ist an der Frage nicht zu verstehen? Es ist eine ganze normale Frage.“<br/><span></span>„Es ist eine aufgeladene Frage. Und das weißt du auch.“<br/><span></span>Er ließ seinen Hengst am entspannten Zügel gehen, sein Blick auf den alten Aufweg zum Schloss gerichtete, den sie nun hinunter ritten. Deswegen blieb Zelda wenigstens vor seinen alles sehenden Augen verschont, so dass sie in Ruhe ein verletztes Gesicht machen konnte. <br/><span></span>Eigentlich hätte sie es wirklich interessiert, ob er sich einhundert Jahre älter fühlte oder er sein Leben einfach als für diese Zeit pausiert betrachtete. Für ihn war es bestimmt ohnehin eine etwas andere Angelegenheit, da er die hundert Jahre in tatsächlichem Schlaf verbracht hatte. <br/><span></span>Sie selbst hingegen erinnerte sich an Momente der Klarheit. Ohne direkte Zeitbezüge wusste sie, dass sie Fragmente der einhundert Jahre miterlebt hatte. Ihr Körper schien in einer Art Stasis gewesen zu sein, ähnlich der Links. Sie hatte keinen Hunger verspürt. Keinen Durst. Hatte weder geatmet noch geschlafen, aber ihr Verstand war teilweise bewusst gewesen. <br/><span></span>War sie also gealtert? <br/><span></span>Zelda seufzte. Vielleicht war die Frage wirklich nicht neutral. Denn wenn sie sich ehrlich fragte, wusste sie nicht mal, was sie mit der Antwort anfangen wollte. <br/><span></span>Es hatte sie einfach interessiert. <br/><span></span>Vielleicht damit sie sich besser damit fühlen konnte, nicht mit Weisheit gesegnet zu sein? Von einer jungen Frau würde das nicht mal sie selbst verlangen. Ganz anders aber sah es bei einer alten Frau aus. <br/><span></span>Zelda verscheuchte den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich darauf, Nevas Gang ruhig zu halten. Die Stute hatte lange nicht genügend Auslauf erhalten, auch wenn die Stallburschen sich gut um die Pferde kümmerten. <br/><span></span>Sie passierten das Schlosstor wenig später. Zelda nickte dem dort stationierten Gardisten zu, der vor ihr salutierte, während Link kurz ein paar Worte mit ihm wechselte. <br/><span></span>Sie ließen das Tor hinter sich und fanden ihren Weg durch die alten Straßen der Stadt zu deren Seiten vereinzelt wieder Häuser standen. Nicht die hohen Steinhäuser mit den blitzenden, blauen Schindeldächern. Bescheidene Bauten aus Holz und Lehm, teilweise gedeckt mit Stroh. Aber ein neu gehobener Brunnen war gut besucht und Kinder spielten auf den Straßen. <br/><span></span>Zelda liebte diese Siedlung. Liebte es, dass Hylianer ihr altes Leben aufgaben, um hier her zu kommen. Um bei den Arbeiten am Schloss zu helfen, ihr Wissen und ihr Handwerk zu teilen. Zimmermänner, Steinmetze, Schmiede. Ein Juwelier, Schneiderinnen und ein Gerber.<br/><span></span>Wenn es Zelda gelang, die Erinnerung an Hyrule-Stadt beiseite zu schieben, verspürte sie reine Euphorie, wenn sie hier weilte. <br/><span></span>Aber sie hielten sich nicht lange in der Siedlung auf. Sie durchquerten das Haupttor der teilweise wieder instand gesetzten Stadtmauer und befanden sich auf der Straße neben dem alten Festplatz, als Link zu Zeldas Erstaunen das Thema wieder aufgriff. <br/><span></span>„Ich denke, ich fühle mich älter als ich körperlich bin“, sagte er nachdenklich. Überrascht wandte Zelda ihm den Blick zu. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das am Schrein des Lebens liegt.“<br/><span></span>Zelda dachte über sein Worte nach, während sie Richtung Möwenebene ritten. <br/><span></span>Das Klappern der Pferdehufe auf dem teilweise noch mit den alten Pflastersteinen befestigten Wegboden, weckte nostalgische Gefühle in ihr. <br/><span></span>„Du hast einmal gesagt, das Bannschwert würde dir Bilder zeigen. Aus anderen Leben.“<br/><span></span>Es war eine der Geschehnisse, von denen Zelda wusste, dass er sich daran erinnerte. Sie hatte es beobachtet. Damals, als sie noch körperlos im Nimbus zwischen den Welten geschwebt und Ganon festgehalten hatte. Hatte gesehen wie er an der exakten Stelle am Komolo-See innehielt, an der sie vor mehr als hundert Jahren stehen geblieben und ihn gefragt hatte, ob dem Schwert eine Stimme innewohnen und er sie hören würde. Hatte gesehen wie seine Augen sich weitete und sein Atem stockte, als die Bilder ihn überfluteten. <br/><span></span>Zelda war sensibel geworden für diese Momente. Wenn der Nebel in seinem Gedächtnis sich teilte und Erinnerungen freilegte. Je plötzlicher es geschah, desto weniger konnte Link seine Reaktion darauf verbergen. Aber es war zu einem Thema geworden, über das keiner von ihnen gern sprach. Jeder aus eigenen Gründen. <br/><span></span>Das letzte Mal, als sie ihn danach gefragt hatte, war er kalt und abweisend geworden. Wirklich abweisend, so, wie Link sonst nie war und er hatte sich sichtlich vor ihr zurückgezogen. Zelda wusste nicht, ob es an der speziellen Erinnerung lag oder daran, dass sie zu sehr wollte, dass sein Gedächtnis sich vervollständigte. Danach hatten sie nie wieder über seine Erinnerungen gesprochen, die Thematik wie ein blitzender, giftige Elektrizität spuckender Ball zwischen ihnen.<br/><span></span>Zelda wusste, dass es nicht leichter für ihn geworden war, sich in dem Gewirr aus Erinnerungen zurecht zu finden, seit er das heilige Schwert aus den verlorenen Wäldern geholt hatte. Denn zu den aufblitzenden Bruchstücken aus seinem Leben vor hundert Jahren, waren noch Bilder auf das Leben der anderen Helden hinzugekommen. <br/><span></span>Die anderen Helden. <br/><span></span>Für Zelda war es nicht selbstverständlich, diese mythischen Figuren mit sich und Link gleichzusetzen, auch wenn das wohl der Fall war. Es waren die anderen Prinzessinnen. Die anderen Helden. Nicht sie und er in längst vergangener Zeit. <br/><span></span>Sie hatte ihn ebenfalls nicht tiefer danach gefragt, aber Zelda war sich fast sicher, dass Link das Bannschwert auch aus diesem Grund wieder in den Wald der Krogs zurück gebracht hatte. Auch wenn seine Begründung, dass das Schwert seinen Zweck mit der erneuten Versieglung Ganons erfüllt hatte und er dessen Dienste nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen müsste, plausibel und vernünftig klang. <br/><span></span>Zelda fühlte dennoch, dass es Link erleichtert hatte, nicht länger auch noch die Erinnerungen der anderen Helden verarbeiten zu müssen. <br/><span></span>Und sie konnte es verstehen, auch wenn sie den Anblick des Schwertes vermisste. Sie, die das Bannschwert doch früher am liebsten am Grund des Meeres gesehen hätte. <br/><span></span>Sich inmitten so vieler Leben zurecht finden, <em><span class="user_italic">sich selbst</span></em> darin wieder finden zu müssen, konnte nicht leicht sein.<br/><span></span>Dementsprechend verspannte sich Zeldas Nacken, als sie ihn darauf ansprach, insgeheim schon mit seiner Abwehr rechnend. Aber Links Miene blieb neutral, wurde vielleicht ein wenig nachdenklich. <br/><span></span>„Wieso sagst du das?“, fragte Link, nachdem sie einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her geritten waren.<br/><span></span>„Weil es vielleicht daher kommt“, sagte sie erleichtert über seine Reaktion. „Dein Gefühl, älter zu sein, meine ich. Immerhin ruht in dir die Seele des Helden. Und die ist uralt.“<br/><span></span>Link schien darüber nachzusinnen. Aber er zuckte dann nur mit den Schultern. Zelda konnte den Moment sehen, in dem er den Gedanken als bedeutungslos verwarf.<br/><span></span>„Legen wir einfach fest, dass wir für unser hohes Alter ziemlich frisch aussehen.“ Er legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Insbesondere du, Prinzessin.“<br/><span></span>Sie verzog den Mund. Jedenfalls hatte ihre ursprüngliche Frage jegliche Ernsthaftigkeit verloren. <br/><span></span>Und sie schätzte die Anspielung auf ihre Eitelkeit nicht besonders, selbst wenn es nur spaßeshalber war. Sie kämpfte mit dem Drang, ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken. <br/><span></span>Wahrscheinlich wäre es ohnehin an Link vorübergegangen. <br/><span></span>Er hatte seinen Hengst enger am Zügel gefasst.<br/><span></span>„Wir sollten unsere Geschwindigkeit erhöhen“, sagte er schließlich. <br/><span></span>Er hatte Recht. Damit sie es bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu einer der wenigen Gasthäuser schaffen würde, die seit einigen Jahren im ganzen Land entstanden waren, sollten sie sich langsam beeilen. <br/><span></span>Zelda trieb Neva als Zustimmung zu einem flotten Trab an. Link ließ seinen Hengst augenblicklich folgen.<br/><span></span>Trab, Schritt, leichter Galopp, Schritt, Trab. Die schonendste Möglichkeit viele Meilen hinter sich zu bringen, ohne dass sie die Pferde wechseln müssten. Zelda kannte diese Gangartenwechsel noch von ihren früheren Reisen.<br/><span></span>Aber die Zeiten der langen Reisen lagen weit zurück und bald spürte Zelda jeden Muskel in ihrem Körper.<br/><span></span>Bereits nach zwei Stunden war jeder Versuch Konversation zu betreiben verstummt. <br/><span></span>Link zeigte wie gewohnt gutes Einfühlungsvermögen und schätzte absolut passend ein, was er ihr zutrauen konnte und was nicht.<br/><span></span>Auch wenn er sie nicht offensichtlich beobachtete, wusste er ganz genau, wann er das Tempo drosseln musste, damit sie nicht aus dem Sattel fiel.<br/><span></span>Trotzdem fühlte sich Zelda steif und zerschunden noch bevor die Dämmerung einsetzte. Und als sie, kurz bevor das letzte Licht des Tages erlosch, das Gasthaus an der Prologia Brücke erreichten, wurde ihr bei dem Gedanken an ein weiches Bett ganz schwindelig. <br/><span></span>Der Wind war aufgefrischt und ein leichter Nieselregen hatte zu fallen begonnen. Ihr Umhang aus dichter Wolle schützte sie zwar einigermaßen vor Beidem, aber die Kombination aus Erschöpfung und Kälte raubte ihr noch mehr Kraft. <br/><span></span>Das Gasthaus war eine der neuen Herbergen, die entstanden waren, weil es wieder mehr Reisende gab. Zahlende Reisende, die nicht unter Planen im Wald schlafen wollten, die aber auch nicht daran dachten, die Nacht mit mehreren Fremden in einem ungeheizten Raum zu verbringen, der noch dazu nach Pferd roch. <br/><span></span>Die Vernichtung Ganons hatte Geschäftsleute mutig werden lassen. Dass keine Bedrohung mehr von marodierenden Monstern ausging, half außerdem. <br/><span></span>Hier am Fluss, in unmittelbarer Nähe des Plateaus, gabelten sich mehrere Wege, die Lage so zentral, dass sich an der Stelle früher eine kleine Stadt befunden hatte. Davon waren nur noch die Ruinen übrig, aber die Betreiber dieser Herberge hatten im Geiste der Zeit ein mehrstöckiges Haus aus Stein errichtet und mit den noch verwendbaren Materialien der früheren Bauten einen anliegenden Stall gebaut. Zelda hatte die Pläne für den Bau vor einigen Jahren genehmigt, aber noch nie hier übernachtet, da sie das Schloss kaum noch verließ. <br/><span></span>Wenn sie es doch tat, dann mit wesentlich mehr Vorplanung. So spät am Tag war sie noch nie aufgebrochen, deswegen war sie meist weit über diese Gegend hinaus, wenn es dunkel wurde. <br/><span></span>Aber mit ihrer mangelnden Belastbarkeit, hatten sie kein rascheres Tempo anschlagen können.<br/><span></span>Die beleuchteten Fenster des Gasthauses lockten mit Wärme und Zuflucht und trotz der Sorge um Impa, fühlte Zelda sich erleichtert, die Nacht hier verbringen zu können.<br/><span></span>Vor dem neu gebauten Stallgebäude brannte ein Lagerfeuer an dem ein mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffneter Hylianer saß und einen struppigen Hund kraulte. Wahrscheinlich die Wache für diese Nacht. Der Mann richtete sich auf, als Link an ihn heran ritt, gestikulierte dann aber hinter sich nach einem Stallarbeiter. Wahrscheinlich erkannte er Link oder reagierte sofort auf dessen vertrauensvolle Aura, denn Zelda konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jeder bewaffnete Reisende auf so freundliche Weise empfangen wurde.<br/><span></span>Allerdings war sie zu erschöpft, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. <br/><span></span>Sie strich Neva ein letztes Mal über die Mähne und löste dann ihre Füße aus den Steigbügeln. Ihr Bein über den Sattelknauf zu schwingen, fiel ihr schwerer als früher, aber auch wenn es sicherlich ungelenk aussah, blieb sie wenigstens nicht daran hängen. Bevor sie vollends aus dem Sattel rutschen konnte, war Link da und hielt sie davon ab, nach unten zu fallen wie ein nasser Sack. <br/><span></span>Mit seinen Armen an ihrer Taille half er ihr das Gleichgewicht zu finden und nachdem sie ihren Umhang geordnet hatte, schenkte er ihr ein kleines, aufmunterndes Lächeln. <br/><span></span>„Geh schon hinein, ich kümmere mich um die Pferde und das Gepäck.“<br/><span></span>Zelda nickte und strich sich das feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht, ihr Körper zu müde, um großartig auf Links Nähe zu reagieren. <br/><span></span>Im Schankraum war es warm und hell, das ganze untere Geschoss mit mehreren hölzernen runden Tischen ausgestattet und von Kerzen beleuchtet. Die Wärme ging von der großen offenen Kamin aus, um den einige Reisende saßen, Pfeife rauchten und den Raum mit ihren Stimmen füllten.<br/><span></span>Es roch nach Pfeifenkraut und gebratenem Fleisch, ein Geruch, auf den Zeldas Magen zustimmend mit einem Grummeln reagierte. Sie hatte das Frühstück ausfallen lassen und der Apfel den Link ihr unterwegs aufgedrängt hatte, war nicht wirklich substantiell genug gewesen, um die ungewohnte körperliche Ertüchtigung aufzuwiegen. <br/><span></span>„Zimmer und Abendessen für Euch?“ Eine mütterlich aussehende Frau mit rundem, freundlichen Gesicht war an Zelda herangetreten. Die offene, aber sonst neutrale Miene der Frau machte deutlich, dass sie Zelda nicht als Prinzessin Hyrules erkannte.<br/><span></span>Zelda nickte und schüttelte dann gleich wieder den Kopf. Sie brachte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zustande. <br/><span></span>„Zimmer und Abendessen für Zwei. Ich meine, Abendessen für Zwei und zwei Zimmer. Gleich nebeneinander, wenn es geht. Die Zimmer meine ich.“<br/><span></span>Die Gastwirtin nickte trotz Zeldas Stottern und wies sie an, den feuchten Umhang in die Nähe des Feuers zum Trocknen aufzuhängen. Wahrscheinlich war die es gewöhnt, dass Reisende am Ende eines Tages nicht unbedingt die eloquentesten Gesprächspartner waren.<br/><span></span>Zelda schüttelte den Kopf und umfasste den Verschluss ihres Wollumhangs in einer erklärenden Geste. Sie wollte nicht unter die Leute. <br/><span></span>„Ich möchte lieber gleich auf mein Zimmer.Ich werde auch gleich bezahlen.“ Sie hantierte, um ihre kleine Börse hervorzuholen, ihre Bewegungen stark verlangsamt. <br/><span></span>Die Wirtin unterbrach sie mit gutmütigem Abwinken. <br/><span></span>„Um so etwas sollte man sich am Abend nicht kümmern.“ Sie besah sich Zelda eine Weile, dann gestikulierte sie jemanden heran, der irgendwo abseits stand. <br/><span></span>„Nel bringt Euch auf Euer Zimmer und wird das Feuer legen. Aber bis es warm wird, wird es dauern.“<br/><span></span>Eine junge Frau mit rosigen Wangen und hellem Haar, das sie zu einem Knoten im Nacken trug, trat heran. Zelda lächelte dankbar. <br/><span></span>„Ein wenig warmes Wasser wäre gern gesehen. Für meinen Reisegefährten auch.“<br/><span></span>„Wird Euer … Gefährte sein Abendessen ebenfalls nicht im Gastraum einnehmen?“<br/><span></span>Zelda zögerte, als sie das kaum wahrnehmbare Stocken der Wirtin bemerkte. Was dachte die Frau? Dass sie ein Liebespaar auf der Flucht waren? Der Gedanke ließ Zelda erröten, auch wenn er abstrus war. Das warme Prickeln war jedoch willkommen, so klamm und kalt, wie sie sich am ganzen Körper fühlte.<br/><span></span>„Am besten fragt Ihr ihn das selbst. Ich denke nicht, dass er noch lange bei den Pferden brauchen wird.“<br/><span></span>Was auch immer die Gastwirtin denken mochte, sie hatte es jetzt ganz hinter einer professionellen Miene verborgen. Sie wechselte noch einige anweisende Worte mit Nel, dann führte diese Zelda in ein behagliches, sauberes Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk. <br/><span></span>In dem kleinen Kamin war das Feuer bereits gelegt und Nel entzündete es mit einem Feuerstein, den sie in ihrer Schürze trug. <br/><span></span>„Ich bringe dann gleich das Abendessen“, sagte sie und wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch das über ihrer Schulter lag. „Es wird nicht lange dauern.“<br/><span></span>Zelda nickte dankbar und machte sich daran, mit einem schmalen Holzspan die Kerzen anzuzünden, die im Raum verteilt waren. Ein große Öllampe die in der Mitte von der Decke hing, hatte bereits gebrannt, als sie eingetreten waren. <br/><span></span>Zelda war dankbar über das kleine bisschen Privatsphäre. Als sie nach dem Sieg über Ganon nach Kakariko gegangen waren, hatte Link ihr ein Bett in einem der kleinen mobilen Ställe gemietet. Danach hatte Zelda lieber unter freiem Himmel geschlafen. <br/><span></span>Eine weitere Hylianerin die sich nicht namentlich vorstellte, Nel aber zu ähnlich sah, um nicht mit ihr verwandt zu sein, klopfte wenig später an die Tür. Sie hatte eine Schüssel mit hohem Rand im Arm und hob bei ihrem Einlass einen großen Tonkrug vom Boden auf, den sie dort abgestellt hatte, damit sie an der Tür klopfen konnte. <br/><span></span>Dampf kringelte aus dem Krug empor. <br/><span></span>„Heißes Wasser für ein Fußbad“, erklärte das Mädchen und stellte die Schüssel vor dem Bett auf den Boden. Dann füllte sie das heiße Wasser hinein.<br/><span></span>„Wärmt dich besser als ein Feuerkrug.“ Bei Zeldas verwirrtem Blick erklärte sie lächelnd: „Das ist die Spezialität des Hauses. Selbst Gebrannter mit Honig und Gewürzen. Die Frauen trinken es hier in heißer Milch.“ Ihr Lächeln wurde kurz verschwörerisch. „Und die Männer pur. Aber die müssen ja immer übertreiben. Kommst du aus Necluda?“ <br/><span></span>Der schnelle Themenwechsel hinterließ Zelda ein wenig desorientiert, deswegen schüttelte sie als Antwort einfach schweigend den Kopf. <br/><span></span>„Du kommst mir so bekannt vor, deswegen dachte ich...“, sie brach nachdenklich ab, machte dann aber eine wegwerfende Bewegung. „Ist ja auch egal. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht.“ Sie knickste einmal und verließ das Zimmer in einem Wirbelwind aus guter Laune und fliegenden Rockschößen. Zelda starrte erst die Tür, dann ihr dampfendes Fußbad an. <br/><span></span>Es war alles so schnell gegangen, dass sie die Bedeutung der gebrachten Schüssel erst einmal verarbeiten musste. <br/><span></span>Dankbarkeit durchflutete sie, als sie mit dem Denken hinterher kam. Die Wirtin musste die Kälte in Zeldas Gliedern erkannt haben. Sie würde sich unbedingt für diese Voraussicht erkenntlich zeigen müssen.<br/><span></span>Sie streifte die klammen Stiefel von den Füßen und rollte die gestrickten Socken ab – feine Strümpfe waren der einzige Luxus, den sie wirklich vermisste. Die Hose krempelte sie bis zu den Knien hoch und schob dann die Schüssel an den Stuhl heran, der am Kamin stand.<br/><span></span>Dann schloss sie mit wohligem Erschauern die Augen, als die Wärme ihre kalten Zehen prickeln ließ. <br/><span></span>Sie musste ein lustiges Bild abgeben. Den Reisestaub noch an der Kleidung, das Haar aufgelöst und wild, aber mit den Füßen bereits in einem heißen Bad. So jedenfalls fand Link sie, als er wenig später an die Tür klopfte, um ihr Gepäck zu bringen. Er roch nach frischer Luft und Stall, ein Geruch den Zelda auf Ewig mit ihm verknüpfen würde.<br/><span></span>„Gute Idee“, sagte er und nickte in Richtung der dampfenden Schüssel. Dann legte er seine Hände in abwartender Geste die Hüften und sah sich erwartungsvoll um.<br/><span></span>„Gibts auch Abendessen?“ <br/><span></span>Zelda schlug die Augen nieder, um ihre Belustigung zu verbergen. Manchmal schien keine Zeit vergangen zu sein. Als hätte er ihr erst vor einer Woche mit roten Ohrenspitzen gestanden, dass Essen eine seiner liebsten Betätigungen war.<br/><span></span>Sie rieb sich mit dem rechten großen Zeh den Knöchel, das leise Glucksen des bewegten Wassers samtig in ihren Ohren.<br/><span></span>„Keine Sorge“, sagte sie und umfasste ihre Ellenbogen mit den Händen, als sie sich an die Lehne des Stuhls sinken ließ. „Das Essen habe ich bestellt, bevor ich nach den Zimmern gefragt habe.“<br/><span></span>Link machte ein unverbindliches, aber zufriedenes Geräusch. Es verging ein stiller Moment, in dem Zelda die zunehmende Wärme des Feuers genoss. Ein wenig Anspannung glitt aus ihren Gliedern.<br/><span></span>Noch ein wenig länger und sie würde einschlafen. Der Gedanke war die sanfte Peitsche, die sie brauchte, um sich wieder ein wenig aufzurichten. <br/><span></span>Sie hatte noch Arbeit zu erledigen. „Link“, begann sie und wandte sich ihrem Ritter zu. „Wo ist-“, sie brach ab, als er ohne dass sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, ihre Packtaschen von seiner Schulter hob. Genau danach hatte sie fragen wollen. Sie hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er ihr Gepäck bereits bei sich trug. <br/><span></span>„Meinst du die?“ Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, trat Link näher an ihren Stuhl heran. <br/><span></span>Zelda streckte die Arme nach den Taschen aus, aber er zog sie sofort wieder aus ihrer Reichweite. Mit übertrieben erhobenem Zeigefinger begegnete er ihrer daraufhin vorwurfsvollen Miene. <br/><span></span>„Ich gebe sie dir nur im Austausch gegen ein Versprechen.“<br/><span></span>Zelda blinzelte. <br/><span></span>„Du- Was?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das jetzt wieder? <br/><span></span>Ihre Arme sanken wieder in ihren Schoß, als er einen symbolischen Schritt zurück machte. <br/><span></span>„Wir Beide wissen, was hier drin ist“, sagte er und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, sein Tonfall der eines verständnisvollen Lieblingsonkels, gerade ausreichend herablassend in seiner Nachsichtigkeit. Zeldas Temperament buckelte wie ein übermütiges Fohlen. <br/><span></span>„Ja“, begann sie lakonisch und lächelte dabei ein schnelles, scharfes Lächeln. Dann verengten sich ihre Augen. „Meine Unterwäsche“, zischte sie. Auffordernd streckte sie wieder die Hände nach ihrem Gepäck aus. „Und jetzt her damit!“<br/><span></span>Links Ohrenspitzen, den einzige Teil von ihm, den er anscheinen nicht eisern unter totalitärer Kontrolle halten konnte, verfärbten sich leicht. Ein Anblick, der Zeldas Herz immer einen lieblichen kleinen Stupser verpasste. Aber sie wehrte sich gegen das Gefühl. <br/><span></span>Ja, manchmal war er herzallerliebst. Trotzdem ging er ihr gehörig auf die Nerven.<br/><span></span>Diese Leibwächterallüren hatte sie schon vor einhundert Jahren nicht ausstehen können. Und jetzt, wo sein Status als ihr angeschworener Ritter auf sehr wackligem Untergrund stand – sie umschifften die Frage, ob Zelda überhaupt noch einen Leibwächter benötigte, bereits seit einigen Jahren sehr gekonnt – konnte sie noch weniger Geduld dafür aufbringen. <br/><span></span>Aber Geduld war etwas, das für Link so natürlich war, wie das Atmen. <br/><span></span>Er kratzte sich, unbeeindruckt von der delikaten Thematik ihrer Unterwäsche, mit der sie ihn hatte aus dem Konzept bringen wollen, in einer Geste der gespielten Verwirrung am Kopf. Es wirkte so theatralisch, dass sich echte Belustigung unter das dringende Bedürfnis mischte, dem Helden Hylias auf die Ohren zu boxen. <br/><span></span>„Muss ganz schon viel Unterwäsche sein, so schwer wie die Dinger sind.“ Link bewegte die Packtaschen in einer abwägenden Bewegung mit einer Hand auf und ab, seine Miene abschätzend. Zelda verdrehte die Augen und rieb sich mit einem wenig damenhaften Knurren die Stirn. <br/><span></span>„Und ich dachte, du hättest die gesamten Aufzeichnungen unseres alten Schatzmeisters hier drin.“ <br/><span></span>Zelda hielt den Blick gesenkt und streckte nun zum dritten Mal die Hand auffordernd in Richtung Packtasche. <br/><span></span>„Nur für den Fall, dass diese Aufzeichnung sich doch hier drin befinden sollten“, fuhr Link unbeeindruckt fort, „sollte ich Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen. Meinst du nicht auch?“ <br/><span></span>Ruckartig hob sie den Kopf. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, so flüchtig wie das Aufspannen von Schmetterlingsflügeln. In dem einen Moment war es da und blendete Zelda mit all seinem spitzbübisch Charme. Dann war es schon wieder verschwunden, versteckt hinter der ironischen Darstellung von Strenge, die allerdings ein Ziel verfolgte. <br/><span></span>Und sie kannte Link zu gut, um nicht zu wissen worauf das hinauslief. <br/><span></span>„Gib mir die Tasche, Link!“ Sie konnte die autoritäre Ruhe, mit der sie gelernt hatte zu sprechen, nicht in sich finden, aber wenigstens klang sie nicht mehr wie ein keines Mädchen, das von seinem großen Bruder geärgert wurde. <br/><span></span>„Ich geb dir die ersten zehn Seiten.“ Der Vorschlag war so abstrus, das Zelda ihn erst gar nicht verstand. Dann wurden ihre Augen groß. „Wie bitte?“ <br/><span></span>Etwas in Links Miene wurde mauleselig. Die Nuance von seinem üblichen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck zu unterscheiden verlangte jahrelange Übung. Übung die Zelda mittlerweile hatte. Es kam selten genug vor, dass er sie sie ansah, aber wenn es passierte, könnte sie genauso gut von einem Stein verlangen, ihr ein Lied vorzusingen. <br/><span></span>Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und überschlug ihre Möglichkeiten, während sie sich gegenseitig anstarrten. <br/><span></span>Bevor sie überhaupt richtig anfangen konnte nachzudenken, änderte sich etwas in Links Blick und seine blauen Augen verloren an Härte. <br/><span></span>„Du bist Impa keine große Hilfe, wenn du morgen vor Müdigkeit keinen klaren Gedanken fassten kannst“, sagte er, sein Tonfall besonnen, frei von der spielerischen Note, die seine Stimme eingefärbt hatte. „Du weißt, dass du all deinen Scharfsinn brauchen wirst.“ <br/><span></span>Zelda wusste, dass sie manipuliert wurde. Geborener Schütze der er war, hatte er ihre Schwachstelle mit schärfster Präzision erkannt und genau darauf abgezielt. Aber sie nahm es ihm nicht übel. Er hatte Recht. <br/><span></span>Und ein objektiver Teil ihres Wesens wusste auch, dass Link für seine Fähigkeit, die Mauern ihres Charakters mit genau dem richtigen Maß an bevormundender Arroganz, Ironie und sanftem Verständnis mürbe zu machen, eine Medaille verdiente. <br/><span></span>Beeindruckt und genervt zugleich musterte sie ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, während in ihrem Inneren die unterschiedlichsten Stimmen nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangten. Sie war stolz auf sich, weil die vernünftigste von ihnen schließlich gewann.<br/><span></span>„Fein“, sagte sie. „Fünfzehn Seiten.“ Sie reckte das Kinn in die Höhe. „Mehr werde ich nicht lesen. Versprochen.“ Sie versuchte, ihn von oben herab anzusehen, wenn das auch schwierig war, da sie ja saß und er stand. Ganz die Prinzessin, die niemandem ein Versprechen schuldig war, aber es aus Güte trotzdem tat.<br/><span></span>Link hielt ihren Blick für einige Sekunden, wahrscheinlich durchschaute er die Farce sofort. <br/><span></span>Aber er sagte nichts dazu, brach stattdessen seine Bewegungslosigkeit so plötzlich, dass Zelda zusammenzuckte. <br/><span></span>Er öffnete eine der Packtaschen mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit, dass ihr für einen Moment der Mund offen stehen blieb. <br/><span></span>Dieser vermaledeite Ritter kramte doch tatsächlich in ihren privaten Habseligkeiten.<br/><span></span>„Sag mal, was erlaubst-“, begann sie fassungslos, aber er hatte den Stapel an Papieren so schnell hervorgezogen und die darum geknotete Lederkordel gelöst, dass sie abbrach und stumm zusah, wie er einige Blätter abzählte. Den Rest steckte er unter seinen linken Arm. Ihr dreist geöffnetes und nun wesentlich leichteres Gepäck, warf er unzeremoniell auf das Bett, wo es matt und traurig liegen blieb.<br/><span></span>Zelda hatte keine Zeit über den mangelnden Respekt gegenüber ihrem Hab und Gut empört zu sein, denn Link überbrückte den Abstand zu ihrem Stuhl und wedelte dabei mit den abgezählten Papierblättern. <br/><span></span>Mit zufriedener Miene drückte er sie ihr in die Hand. <br/><span></span>Dann verbeugte er sich formvollendet, während Zelda sich zu träge fühlte, um den Geschehnissen zu folgen. Wie das Gefühl das man bekam, wenn ein Karren zu schnell anfuhr und man dem Momentum der Bewegung hilflos hinterher geschleudert wurde. <br/><span></span>Link war schon aus der Tür hinaus, als ihr Folgendes klar wurde: sie hielt viel weniger als fünfzehn Seiten Papier in den Händen.<br/><span></span>Der goldene, mutige, mythenumwobene Held Hyrules hatte sie frech und dreist übers Ohr gehauen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <span></span>
    <span></span>
    <em>~ mit Feuer gemalt</em>
    <br/>
    <span></span>
    <br/>
    <em><span></span>Danke.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><span class="user_bold">J</span></strong>a, er war ein Heuchler. Ein scheinheiliger noch dazu. <br/><span></span>Er versuchte Zelda davon abzuhalten, sich die Nacht um die Ohren zu hauen – etwas, das er die Nacht zuvor selbst getan hatte. <br/><span></span>Er war also eindeutig schuldig, sollte man ihm vorwerfen, mit zweierlei Maß zu messen. Was Zelda am nächsten Morgen sicherlich tun würde. <br/><span></span>Trotzdem fühlte Link keinerlei Gewissensbisse, als er die Tür zu dem Herbergszimmer hinter sich in Schloss fallen ließ, sondern nur Zufriedenheit<br/><span></span>Lächelnd legte er den Stapel Papier auf dem kleinen Holztisch ab, der neben einem sauber bezogenen, einfachen Bettgestell stand. <br/><span></span>Am liebsten hätte er Zelda die Möglichkeit ganz genommen, in den Aufzeichnungen des alten Schatzmeisters zu lesen. Aber das hätte sie wahnsinnig gemacht. Entweder sie hätte ihm die Augen ausgekratzt oder, und das wäre schlimmer gewesen, wäre überhaupt nicht zur Ruhe gekommen.<br/><span></span>Und nach den vielen Stunden im Sattel, Wind und Regen ausgesetzt, mit der Sorge um Impa auf der Brust, brauchte Zelda genau das: Ruhe.<br/><span></span>Sie durfte deswegen ruhig wütend auf ihn sein. Das war nichts, womit er nicht umgehen konnte, solange sie nicht wirklich litt. <br/><span></span>Wenn er ehrlich war, freute er sich fast darauf.<br/><span></span>Wenigstens lenkte sie das ein bisschen von der Last ab, die sie auf den Schultern trug. Und wenn er dabei noch den Anblick genießen konnte, würde er sich nicht beschweren. Ihre Wangen röteten sich dann in einem Ton, der das Grün ihrer Augen zum Glühen brachte. <br/><span></span>Sie war dann nicht die Hohepriesterin und Prinzessin Hyrules. <br/><span></span>Sie war erdig und echt und emotional und er wollte sich an den Flammen ihres Temperaments verbrennen. <br/><span></span>Und vielleicht hatte ihm der Schlafmangel doch ein bisschen das Hirn vernebelt. <br/><span></span>Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, aber mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen, kniete er sich vor den gemauerten Kamin und legte einen der bereit liegenden Scheite auf das dort schon brennende Feuer. Demjenigen der es entzündet hatte, verdankte Link sicherlich auch das heiße Wasser, das verlockende Dampfschwaden aus einem Zinnkrug empor wabern ließ. <br/><span></span>Er betrachtete das Gekringel einen Augenblick nachdenklich von seiner Position auf dem Boden aus. Wann das Abendessen gebracht werden würde, konnte Link nicht abschätzen. Er wollte ungern einem Zimmermädchen halbnackt die Tür öffnen müssen. <br/><span></span>Kurz hob er den rechten Arm und neigte den Kopf für einen Geruchsprobe. <br/><span></span>Und zuckte fast augenblicklich wieder zurück. <br/><span></span>Himmel!<br/><span></span>Link erschauerte. <br/><span></span>Die ausgefallene Morgenwäsche machte sich wirklich bemerkbar. <br/><span></span>Kurzentschlossen zog er sich Tunika und Unterhemd über den Kopf und band sich das <br/><span></span>Haar etwas straffer aus dem Gesicht. Für eine kurze Grundreinigung musste die Zeit reichen. Rasieren konnte er sich dann morgen früh. <br/><span></span>Glücklicherweise neigte er nicht zu allzu starkem Bartwuchs. Anders als sein Vater. Link erinnerte sich ganz eindeutig, dass der jeden Morgen einem Igel Konkurrenz gemacht hatte. <br/><span></span>Er hörte das lang verklungene Kreischen seiner Mutter im Ohr, gefolgt vom tiefen, kehligen Lachen, wenn sein Vater seinen Morgenbart an ihr gerieben hatte. Dann das hohe Kichern seiner Schwester. <br/><span></span>Er erinnerte sich mittlerweile genug, um sie zu vermissen.<br/><span></span>Wie immer, wenn er an seine Familie dachte, verfiel er in dumpfes Grübeln. <br/><span></span>Mit dunklen Gedanken rieb er sich mechanisch den Oberkörper ab und war gerade fertig damit die Seife abzuwaschen, als er Schritte auf dem Flur und dann ein Klopfen hörte.<br/><span></span>Wie erwartet war es das Abendessen, das von einem jungen Ding mit Schürze und rosigen Wangen gebracht wurde. Das Mädchen knickste und lächelte schüchtern, als Link ihr dankend das Tablett abnahm. <br/><span></span>Sie warf einen interessierten Blick in das Zimmer, bevor er die Tür mit der Stiefelspitze schloss. <br/><span></span>Wahrscheinlich wusste sie wer er war, schließlich kannte er Nell, der hier als Wache arbeitete und sicherlich nicht verheimlicht hatte, wer Link war. <br/><span></span>Aber die Hylianer waren ein praktisches Volk. Sie neigten nicht zu Verklärung und Überschwänglichkeit. Deswegen hatten sie Link nie mit besonderer Distanz oder Ehrerbietung behandelt, auch dann nicht, als nach dem Sieg über Ganon der Verdacht über Links wahrer Identität bestätigt wurde.<br/><span></span>Etwas anderes wäre es mit Zelda, aber außer den Bewohnern des schnell wachsenden Dorfes am Schloss und deren Bekannten und natürlich den Vertretern der anderen Völker, wussten die Meisten nur aus Erzählungen, wie sie aussah. <br/><span></span>Man konnte jedoch denjenigen mit ein bisschen Grips zutrauen, dass sie die richtigen Schlüsse daraus ziehen würden, wenn sie den Helden mit einer blonden jungen Frau zusammen sahen. <br/><span></span>Aber Link machte sich wenig Sorgen. <br/><span></span>Ihr Volk war für Zelda der beste Schutz, denn niemand würde sie unnötig behelligen. <br/><span></span>Das helle Hemd, das er sich beim Klopfen an der Tür schnell übergeworfen hatte, klebte an seinem Rücken und er rollte mit den Schultern, damit es sich von der noch feuchten Haut löste. <br/><span></span>Zum Abtrocknen hatte es nicht mehr gereicht, aber nach dieser kurzen Grundreinigung fühlte er sich wesentlich wohler. <br/><span></span>Er war daran gewöhnt, mit sich und seinem Mief allein zu sein und es hatte Zeit benötigt, sich die regelmäßige Körperpflege wieder anzugewöhnen. Nach dem Erwachen im Schrein des Lebens hatte es andere Prioritäten gegeben. Aber es wurde jetzt wesentlich mehr Zivilisiertheit von ihm verlangt. Und das brachte einige Vorteile.<br/><span></span>Zum Beispiel regelmäßige, gut zu bereitete Mahlzeiten, die nicht er selbst kochen musste.<br/><span></span>Also beschwerte Link sich nicht. Zugegeben, fühlte man sich sauber wirklich meistens besser.<br/><span></span>Auf dem Tablett lockte ein großzügig gefüllter und herzhaft duftender Kürbis, Brot mit knuspriger Krume und genug Butter, um selbst ihn zufrieden zustellen. Dazu gab es eine Schale mit gekochtem Obst und eine noch verkorkte Flasche von etwas, das sehr nach Apfelwein aussah.<br/><span></span>Es war reichlich und schmeckte hervorragend, der Kürbis mehlig und süß und das Fleisch zart, in einer sämigen Sauce. Und als Link den Teller geleert hatte, begab er sich zielstrebig auf den Weg zur Küche, um sich eine weitere Portion zu bestellen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er erwachte mit einem Wimmern im Ohr. Noch bevor sein Verstand das Geräusch katalogisiert hatte, flutete vertraute Hitze warnend seine Glieder und gab ihm einen Stoß. <br/><span></span>Er hatte die Decke beiseite geschleudert und war aufgesprungen, ohne ganz zu begreifen wieso. <br/><span></span>Seine Hand griff nach dem Ritterschwert, das neben dem Bett lehnte und sein Daumen löste die Klinge aus der Scheide, als er auf den Flur stürzte, bereit sie jeden Moment zu ziehen.<br/><span></span>Die Tür zu Zeldas Zimmer hatte er bereits aufgestoßen, als sein Hirn seine Instinkte endlich einholte und er sein Handeln verstand.<br/><span></span>Sein Blut fühlte sich an, als würde es schäumen. Hunderte Bienen schienen in seinem Körper zu summen, jeder Muskeln für den Kampf vorgespannt. <br/><span></span>Das Gefühl war so vertraut, dass Link es wie einen alten Freund willkommen hieß. Er ließ sich davon erfüllen, von diesem Helfer, der ihn durch jede Gefahr und jeden Kampf begleitet hatte. <br/><span></span>Der magische Zaubertrank den sein eigenes Blut zusammenbraute, der ihn wach machte und Geist und Bewegungen schärfte. <br/><span></span>Der Rausch des Kampfes, den jeder Ritter, jeder Krieger kannte. <br/><span></span>Fein gestellt wie seine Sinne waren, hörte Link jedes Geräusch, spürte jeden Luftzug, fühlte jede Vibration des Bodens. <br/><span></span>Und da war … nichts. Nichts außer das Rütteln des Windes an den Fensterläden. Nichts außer das Geräusch seine nackten Füße auf den Holzdielen. Nichts außer seinem eigenen Puls in den Ohren.<br/><span></span>Dunkelheit lag über dem Raum, nur das sanfte Glimmen des herunter gebrannten Feuers warf sanfte, lange Schatten. <br/><span></span>Link atmete tief aus und entspannte seine Haltung ein wenig. Ließ das Schwert sinken, dass er immer noch in der Lederscheide steckend, in der linken Hand hielt, damit er es mit der rechten sofort hätte ziehen können. <br/><span></span>Noch angestrengter lauschte er, fühlte den Instinkten nach, auf die er wieder zu hören gelernt hatte, in dieser Zeit kurz nach dem Erwachen im Schrein des Lebens. <br/><span></span>Auch wenn sie ihn aus seinem Dämmerschlaf gerissen hatten, verhielten sie sich jetzt plötzlich völlig still. <br/><span></span>Link konnte deswegen nur zu einem Schluss kommen: es drohte keine akute Gefahr. <br/><span></span>Nichts das Zelda aus der physischen Welt bedrohte. <br/><span></span>Leise schloss er die Tür, die nach seinem Hereinstürzen immer noch offen stand und trat einige Schritte in den Raum hinein. Selbst aus der Entfernung hatte er die angespannten Konturen ihres Körpers unter der Decke sehen können. <br/><span></span>So nah an ihrem Bett war ihr unruhiger Schlaf noch deutlicher. <br/><span></span>Sie hatte sich auf der Seite zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Tier, beide Hände so fest in das Laken geklammert, dass ihre Knöcheln weiß schimmerten. Ihr Kopf war von dem prall gefüllten Kissen gerutscht, fein blonde Strähnen ihres offenen Haars klebten feucht an Stirn und Nacken und trotz geschlossener Augen wirkte ihr Gesicht verhärmt. <br/><span></span>Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper und erneut hörte er das Geräusch das ihn geweckt hatte. Es weckte Erinnerung an strömenden Regen und brennende Muskeln, an Atem der in der Kehle stockte, an Tränen und Verzweiflung und wühlende Angst. <br/><span></span>Link presste die Kiefer aufeinander und wappnete sich gegen die Fäuste alter, tiefsitzender Gefühle, die auf ihn einprasselten. <br/><span></span>Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er dieses Geräusch hörte. <br/><span></span>„Zelda“, raunte er und ließ sich langsam in die Hocke sinken, seine Stimme voller Mitgefühl.<br/><span></span>Ob sie auf seine Nähe reagierte oder in ihrem Albtraum gefangen blieb, konnte Link nicht sagen. <br/><span></span>Er hörte nur, dass sie zu schluchzen begann. <br/><span></span>Unter zarten Lidern bewegten sich ihre Augen schnell und fahrig, ihr ganzer Körper angespannt wie ein Bogen. <br/><span></span>„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, murmelte er, während sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen sein Brustbein schlug. „Du bist in Sicherheit.“<br/><span></span>Er fuhr fort in sanftem Tonfall Unsinn zu lamentieren. Ganz ähnlich wie er es bei einem verängstigten Pferd tun würde. Darauf hoffend, dass seine Stimme und Anwesenheit einen Teil ihres schlafenden Bewusstseins erreichte und beruhigte. <br/><span></span>Für einen Moment schien das auch zu funktionieren. <br/><span></span>Bis sie schließlich mit einem erstickten Laut in der Kehle so heftig zusammenzuckte, dass das Bettgestell wackelte. <br/><span></span>„Nein“, keuchte sie, wiederholte das Wort immer und immer wieder, geschüttelt von gebrochenen, schluchzenden Atemzügen. Die nackte Angst und die pure Panik.<br/><span></span>Bis Link es nicht mehr aushielt. <br/><span></span>Er handelte plötzlich und gegen jede Vernunft. Gegen alles was man ihn gelehrt, gegen alles was er sich geschworen und eingehämmert hatte.<br/><span></span>Abstand, Distanz, Respekt, all das spielte keine Rolle mehr. <br/><span></span>Er konnte es nicht ertragen. Konnte nicht zusehen, wie sie allein und einsam in ihren Träumen heimgesucht wurde. <br/><span></span>Niemals würde er sie leiden lassen. Nicht, wenn es sinnlos war und er es ändern könnte. Ganz egal was sie denken, was sie vielleicht von ihm halten würde. Selbst mit ihrer Abwehr könnte er leben, so lange er es nur abhalten konnte. Diesen gestaltlosen Schrecken der sie in der Verletzlichkeit ihres Schlafes quälte. <br/><span></span>Er hatte sich bereits aufgerichtet, ohne den Entschluss dazu gefasst zu haben, aber in seinen Bewegungen lag nichts als Zielstrebigkeit, als er sich auf das Bettgestell kniete. <br/><span></span>Im Halbdunkeln fanden seine Hände ihre Schultern und mit sanfter Entschlossenheit zog er sie an sich. <br/><span></span>Einen Fuß noch auf dem Boden, das andere Bein halb angewinkelt bot er mit seinem Körper eine schützende Wand, an die sie sich lehnen konnte, während neues kehliges Schluchzen sie schüttelte. Die Laute klangen roh und schmerzhaft und jedes Mal zog sich Links Herz zusammen. <br/><span></span>Er spürte den Moment in dem sie erwachte. Aus dem zuckenden Wechsel von Anspannung und Weinen wurde brettharte Starre, als sie seine Anwesenheit wahrnahm. <br/><span></span>Ob sie vor seiner Präsenz erschrak oder das plötzliche Erwachen sie orientierungslos und panisch machte, konnte Link nicht sagen. <br/><span></span>Sofort als er die Veränderung bemerkte, begann er tief in der Kehle beruhigende Laute zu formen. Eine Hand hielt ihren Kopf an seine Brust gedrückt, die andere war um ihre Flanke geschlungen. Eine sanfte, aber begrenzende Umarmung, die hoffentlich auf rudimentärer Ebene ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlen und sie beruhigen würde. <br/><span></span>„Sch...“, raunte er, „Sch-sch...ich bin es. Es ist alles gut. Es ist alles gut. Du hast nur geträumt.“ <br/><span></span>Seine Worte ergaben wenig Sinn, aber das mussten sie auch gar nicht. <br/><span></span>Sie hatten einen ganz anderen Zweck. Sie sollten Zelda beruhigen. Und ihn ebenfalls. Einfach nur durch ihren Klang und die Tonlage.<br/><span></span>Ihr Atem wärmte feucht die dünne Lage des Leinenhemdes das er trug. Sie war ihm so nah, dass er jedem Beben ihres Körpers nachspüren, jedes Zittern ertasten konnte. <br/><span></span>Der feine Duft der ihm so vertraut war, Frau und Wärme und etwas, das ihn an Milch und Honig erinnerte, umhüllte ihn wie eine Wolke und er bemerkte, dass seine Gedanken sich verlangsamten.<br/><span></span>Ihre Nähe hatte etwas berauschendes, ließ Euphorie in ihm aufsteigen wie blubbernde Blasen und war gefährlich auf eine Art, die ein Schwert niemals sein konnte. <br/><span></span>Aber Link hatte gelernt damit umzugehen. Jeder Ritter lernte das. Und es hatte nicht viel Zeit gebraucht, dass er sich wieder daran erinnerte. <br/><span></span>Es gab Schutzmauern in seinem Inneren, die keine Frau, egal wie gut sie roch und wie gut sie sich in seinen Armen anfühlte, überwinden konnte. <br/><span></span>Und es war bitter nötig. <br/><span></span>Denn niemand war diesen Schutzmauern jemals so nah gekommen wie Zelda. <br/><span></span>Aber diese Umarmung diente ihrem Trost. Nur ihrem Trost. Nicht mehr.<br/><span></span>Niemals mehr. <br/><span></span>Was für ein Mistkerl wäre er, wenn er aus dieser Schwäche seinen Vorteil zog?<br/><span></span>Ihr Leben zu behüten, mit seinen Augen, seinem Körper, seinem Geist. Das hatte er geschworen. <br/><span></span>Vor seinem König, seiner Göttin, seinem Volk. Sogar vor seinem Vater – die Erinnerung daran bescherte Link immer noch heiße Ohren.<br/><span></span>Er hatte vor Zelda gekniet und die schmale Hand angestarrt, hatte gefühlt, wie jeder Sinn seines Lebens sich auf dieses eine Mädchen bündelte. <br/><span></span>Zelda war der Brennpunkt seines Schicksals. Nicht das Schwert. Nichtmal Ganon. <br/><span></span>Sie. Nur sie. <br/><span></span>Er lebte für sie. Er würde für sie sterben. <br/><span></span>Er würde stets nur das tun, was ihre Interessen, ihr Seelenheil, ihre Gesundheit schützte.<br/><span></span>Das war das Fundament seines ganzen Wesens. Die Seile die seine Seele, seinen Leib zusammenhielt. Zart wie Seide und hart wie Diamant, getränkt von goldenem Licht und dem Duft von Milch und Honig. <br/><span></span>Das gab ihm die Kraft, sich gegen die Reaktionen seines Körpers zu stählen. <br/><span></span>Er konnte tief einatmen, ohne dass sich ihm die Sinne vernebelten. Er konnte sie halten, ohne dass schwindlerische Hoffnung seinen Verstand spaltete. <br/><span></span>Konnte neben ihr existieren und einfach nur glücklich darüber sein, sie beschützen zu dürfen. <br/><span></span>Einige Augenblicke vergingen, die Nacht nur erfüllt von Zeldas Ringen nach Atem, während er sie weiter an sich drückte und versuchte Ruhe auszustrahlen. <br/><span></span>Der Hafen zu sein, in dem sie sich vom Sturm erholen konnte. Der Fels in der Brandung, die sichere Heimkehr.<br/><span></span>Die Höhle im Regen. <br/><span></span>Das Feuer in der Kälte. <br/><span></span>Irgendwann ließ ihr Zittern nach und ihre Atmung wurde weniger hektisch.<br/><span></span>Nur die Anspannung verließ ihren Körper nicht und Link war sich sicher, dass seine Nähe der Grund dafür war, Anstand und Tugend zu mächtige Grundpfeiler ihrer Erziehung.<br/><span></span>Sie machte einen schwachen Versuch sich von ihm zu lösen, dann noch einen. <br/><span></span>Aber entweder fehlte ihr die Kraft oder der wirkliche Wille dazu. <br/><span></span>Wenn sie wirklich nicht gehalten werden wollte, hätte sie es ihn spüren lassen. Dazu kannte Link sie gut genug. <br/><span></span>Aber er vermutete, dass sie diese Nähe brauchte.<br/><span></span>In einem Schockzustand waren Berührungen wichtig. Sie erdeten. Sie zentrierten. Sie ließen die Betroffenen die Begrenzung ihres Körpers spüren, so dass sie wieder in ihre Mitte finden konnte. <br/><span></span>Zelda bildete da keine Ausnahme, egal wie die ihr eisern angelernte Zurückhaltung auch das Gegenteil verlangte. <br/><span></span>Und jemanden der unter Schock stand, würde Link sogar blind erkennen, deswegen hatte er ohne viel Abwägen der Vor- und Nachteile gehandelt.<br/><span></span>In diesem Moment war sie verängstigt und wahrscheinlich ein wenig desorientiert. <br/><span></span>Albträume brachten den Verstand durcheinander und schwächten die Substanz, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung. Und Zelda hatte genug erlebt, um für den Rest ihres Lebens davon in ihren Träumen heimgesucht zu werden. <br/><span></span>Seine linke Hand, die vorher ihren Kopf gehalten und begonnen hatte, sanft über ihr Haar zu streichen, rutschte in ihren Nacken. Fand den Weg unter die schwere Masse der goldenen Strähnen. <br/><span></span>Zelda gab einen ablehnenden Laut von sich, aber als er mit zarten Fingern die aufgeheizte, feuchte Haut berührte und mit den Fingerspitzen filigrane Muster zu zeichnen begann, erschauerte sie und rührte sich nicht mehr. <br/><span></span>Es war ein anderes, feineres Beben das ihren Körper durchlief. Eines das nichts mit Angst, sondern mit Wohlgefühl zu tun hatte. <br/><span></span>Link drehte den Kopf, so dass seine Stirn auf ihrem Scheitel zum Liegen kam. <br/><span></span>„Wovon hast du geträumt?“, fragte er schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, nachdem er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr Körper anschmiegsamer und weicher wurde und die Anspannung ihre Glieder verließ. <br/><span></span>Er fühlte, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. Die Bewegung klein und matt. <br/><span></span>Link brummte leise zur Bestätigung. Sie musste nicht darüber sprechen. Solange sie die Bilder vergessen konnte. <br/><span></span>„Versuch wieder einzuschlafen“, murmelte er an ihr Haar. „Ich bin hier.“<br/><span></span>Er spürte wie sie zittrig ausatmete. Sie sank tiefer in seine Arme und Link umfasste sie noch enger. Ihre eigenen Hände, vorher in sein Hemd gekrallt, als könne sie sich nicht ganz entscheiden, ob sie ihn festhalten oder wegstoßen sollte, lockerten sich und rutschten an seinem Oberkörper entlang nach unten. Unter dem dünnen Stoff spannte sich reflexartig seine Bauchmuskulatur, als die zarte Berührung die Haut dort kitzelte. <br/><span></span>Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Beschwor Bilder von Mauern und rohem Stahl, die Anker die er gelernt hatte im Grund seines Geistes zu versenken, wenn es darum ging, sich zu disziplinieren. <br/><span></span>Meist fiel es ihm leicht. <br/><span></span>Aber manchmal auch nicht. <br/><span></span>Er schob es darauf, dass er ihre Nähe nicht mehr gewohnt war. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch noch nicht vom dem Schock erholt, den sein Körper erlitten hatte, als sie ihm am Morgen so plötzlich um den Hals gefallen war. Inständig hoffte er, dass der Punkt, an dem er Klahra besuchen musste, noch nicht erreicht war. Dann hätte er ein Problem.<br/><span></span>An Klahra zu denken, während er Zelda im Arm hielt, bereitete ihm vor Schande beinahe Schmerzen und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Ließ seinen Kopf leer werden. <br/><span></span>Eine ihrer Hände blieb an seiner linken Hüfte liegen, gebremst von der kantigen Oberseite seines Beckenknochens, die andere lag wie ein kleiner Seestern halb geöffnet auf seinem Oberschenkel. <br/><span></span>Link versuchte zu ignorieren, wo sie ihn berührte. Ihre Hände waren dabei irgendwie schwieriger auszublenden, als die zart geschwungene Kontur ihres Körpers. <br/><span></span>Was merkwürdig war, da die sich an seine ganze Vorderfront schmiegte und die Oberfläche damit viel größer war.<br/><span></span>Vielleicht lag es daran, dass diese Sensation ihm einigermaßen vertraut war. Wie perfekt ihre Formen zueinander passten war nichts Neues mehr für ihn. Aber ihre Hände auf seinem Körper … nun, das war eine <span class="user_italic">sehr </span>neue Erfahrung. <br/><span></span>„Entschuldige“, hauchte sie mit belegter Stimme, „Ich-“<br/><span></span>„Sch“, unterbrach Link sie. „Versuch zu schlafen, Zelda.“<br/><span></span>Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu reagieren. Vielleicht versuchte sie ein wenig Kraft für Widerworte zu sammeln. <br/><span></span>Wenn es war, dann gab sie ziemlich schnell auf. <br/><span></span>Ein kaum fühlbares Seufzen hob ihre Brust. So nah wie sie ihm war, spürte er jeden ihrer Atemzüge an seiner Vorderseite. <br/><span></span>„Danke“, wisperte sie schließlich. Ihre Atmung war ruhig geworden, ihre Aura die eines tief Erschöpften. <br/><span></span>Link spürte ein kleines Lächeln an seinen Lippen zupfen. <br/><span></span>Wie gern hätte er ihr geantwortet. <br/><span></span><em><span class="user_italic">Alles für dich. </span></em><br/><em><span></span><span class="user_italic">Du musst nur danach fragen.</span></em> <br/><span></span>Aber die Worte blieben ungesagt, er verstärkte nur kurz seinen Griff in einer stummen Antwort, von der er wusste, dass Zelda sie richtig deutete. <br/><span></span>Nämlich dass keine Dankbarkeit nötig war.<br/><span></span>Aber er schätzte sie trotzdem.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung brauchte Zelda lange, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war. <br/><span></span>Fast schien es ihm, als würde sie gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen. Verständlich, wenn die Bilder aus ihren Träumen grausam gewesen waren. <br/><span></span>Link fragte sie nicht erneut danach. Er sprach sie auch nicht auf diesen sinnlosen Kampf gegen die Bedürfnisse ihres Körpers an, auch wenn er wenige Stunden zuvor ihren Zorn in Kauf genommen hatte, damit sie diesen wichtigen Schlaf bekam. <br/><span></span>Jetzt schien es ihm jedoch wichtiger, sie nicht unnötig durch seine Fragen wach zu halten. <br/><span></span>Monotonie schläferte letztendlich jeden noch so Widerstand leistenden Geist ein. Er wusste das aus eigener Erfahrung. Es war die Herausforderung von Leibgardisten und Wachen, trotz der scheinbaren Ruhe stets wachsam für jede mögliche Gefahr zu bleiben, auch wenn zu neunzig Prozent der Zeit nichts Außergewöhnliches geschah. <br/><span></span>Aber irgendwann zuckte ihre Hand an seiner Hüfte. Dann die auf seinem Oberschenkel. <br/><span></span>Dann machte sie den süßesten Laut, den er jemals gehört hatte. Ein Hicksen, das sich mit einem nasalen, schnorchelnden Einatmen paarte und Link musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um kein belustigtes Geräusch zu machen. <br/><span></span>Anschließend wurde ihre Atmung tief und gleichmäßig. <br/><span></span>Er wusste nicht, wie langer er so verharrte, halb auf dem Bett sitzend, Zelda in seinen Armen.<br/><span></span>Zeit spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle, die Situation schien ihm viel zu unwirklich, als dass er seinen Sinnen trauen konnte. <br/><span></span>Gedanken kamen und flogen wieder davon, weil er keinen von ihnen lange halten konnte. Und wollte. Es zählte nur dieser Moment. Im Dämmern zwischen Wachen und Träumen, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, weit weg von allen Verpflichtungen. <br/><span></span>Als die Schwarze diffuser wurde, die durch das Fenster in das Zimmer kroch und draußen langsam der Horizont sichtbar wurde, rührte Link sich langsam. <br/><span></span>Bis auf ein paar tiefe Atemlaute und die normalen zuckenden Muskelbewegungen die alle Schlafenden machten, hatte Zelda ruhig geschlafen. Es zeugte von ihrer tiefen Erschöpfung, ob die nun von ihren Albträumen, der Anstrengung des Tages oder den zu vielen kurzen Nächten herrührte, war unwichtig. <br/><span></span>Sie hatte geschlafen und nur das zählte. <br/><span></span>Vorsichtig, mit Bewegungen die einer Eidechse im Winter gleich kamen, zog Link seine Arme zurück. Langsam ließ er Zeldas Körper sinken, führte ihre Schulter zur Matratze und positionierte ihre Arme unter der Wolldecke. <br/><span></span>Er lauschte auf jede Rührung, aber bis auf summendes Seufzen, das seine Lippen zucken ließ, blieb sie von dem Positionswechsel unberührt. <br/><span></span>Eine kleine Weile verharrte Link noch in abwartender Haltung an ihrem Bett, lauschte ihrem Atem und fühlte wie sein Bein, das vor einigen Stunden taub geworden war, mit schmerzhaftem Prickeln erwachte. Er hieß die Sensation willkommen, es war die kalte Dusche die er brauchte um den Zauber abzuschütteln, den diese Nacht um ihn gewebt hatte. <br/><span></span>Sein Verstand war völlig klar. Mit absoluter Gewissheit wusste er diese Ausnahmesituation einzuschätzen und einzuordnen. <br/><span></span>Zelda hatte Trost und Schutz gebraucht. Er hatte beides nur zu gern gespendet. <br/><span></span>Es war nur sein Herz, das mit dem Erlebten Schwierigkeiten hatte. Zumindest damit, es nun wieder beiseite zu schieben und die Einmaligkeit zu akzeptieren. <br/><span></span>Link spürte, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte. Sofort beruhigte er seine Atmung und versucht sich von den Gefühlen frei zu machen, wie er es gelernt hatte. <br/><span></span>Es gelang nur dürftig. <br/><span></span>Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihr schlafendes, liebliches Gesicht, wandte er sich ab und verließ das Zimmer. In seiner eigenen Kammer fand er das übrig gebliebene Wasser, das am Abend zuvor heiß gewesen war. <br/><span></span>Das gebrauchte Waschwasser schüttete er in den Nachttopf, den er benutzte, bevor er das gewachste Tuch wieder über die Porzellanschüssel spannte.<br/><span></span>Von dem frischen, nun erfreulich kalten Wasser, schöpfte er große Hände ab und spritzte sie sich über Gesicht, Hals und Brust, nachdem er sich das Hemd über den Kopf gezogen hatte.<br/><span></span>Die Kälte war eine Wohltat, wirkte nicht nur belebend, sondern schärfte seine Sinne und seinen Verstand. Es erleichtere ihm den Nebel zu vertreiben, der immer noch zu umwabern versuchte. <br/><span></span>Die gewohnten Handgriffe des männlichen Rasierrituals halfen ihm zusätzlich dabei, sich wieder zu zentrieren. <br/><span></span>Und auch wenn das kalte Wasser die Stoppeln nicht so gut aufweichte, wie warmes es getan hatte, war er am Ende der Prozedur wieder vorzeigbar. <br/><span></span>Ein makelloser Ritter Hyrules. <br/><span></span>Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz makellos, wenn man die vielen Narben bedachte. <br/><span></span>Aber wenigstens fehlte ihm kein Arm. Vor solchen Verletzungen hatten die vielen Tränke, die er gelernt hatte zu brauen, die Feen und allen voran Miphas Gebet ihn bewahrt. <br/><span></span>Er vermisste die Gaben der Recken, die deren Geister ihm für den Kampf gegen Ganon zur Verfügung gestellt hatten meistens nicht. Aber ohne Miphas Heilkraft zu leben, das hatte ein bisschen Umstellung verlangt. Genauso wie die Fähigkeit einen Aufwind zu erzeugen, die Revali überraschender Weise mit Link geteilt hatte. Das war ziemlich praktisch gewesen. <br/><span></span>Aber seit die Recken mit dem Sieg über Ganon ihren Frieden gefunden hatten, waren ihre Seelen aus Hyrule verschwunden und damit auch jeder Same ihrer Geister. <br/><span></span>Es war ein kleiner Schock gewesen, das herauszufinden. <br/><span></span>Link verbrachte noch einige Zeit damit, sich durch die Aufzeichnungen des ehemaligen Schatzmeisters Hyrules zu kämpfen, zumindest durch die Seiten, die er Zelda abgenommen hatte. Aber es war, als würde er mit einem Fischernetz durch die Papiere gleiten. Kaum etwas blieb in seinem Kopf hängen. <br/><span></span>Vielleicht war es Schlafmangel, aber es hatte keinen Sinn jetzt noch die Augen zu schließen. Es war ohnehin wahrscheinlicher, dass der Text einfach zu kompliziert für ihn war. <br/><span></span>Also fuhr er sich mit einem grob zinkigen Hornkamm durch das wirre Haar und band es zurück. Schlüpfte in Stiefel und Tunika und band den Schwertgurt um, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass die Waffe noch in Zeldas Zimmer liegen musste. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, sie wieder mitzunehmen, als er den Raum verlassen hatte. <br/><span></span>Er begnügte sich mit einem kurzen Gerudomesser, das er sowieso nicht brauchen würde. Aber Link war einfach gern vorbereitet. Und das hatte ihm oft genug den Hals gerettet.<br/><span></span>Seine Tasche war rasch an den Gürtel geknüpft und dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Auch wenn es noch früh am Morgen war, müsste schon jemand wach sein und das Küchenfeuer schüren. <br/><span></span>Gegen Schlafmangel half nur eins, das hatte er in seiner Zeit nach dem Erwachen im Schrein des Lebens gelernt, da es damals nie Zeit für ausreichend Schlaf gegeben hatte. Und das war ein riesiges Frühstück.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>Manchmal gibt es nur dieses eine Wort: Danke!</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p></p><div class="user_right">
  <p>
    <em>~ mit Feuer gemalt</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><span class="user_bold">Z</span></strong>eldas rechtes Ohr ziepte ein bisschen. Entweder hatte ihr Kopf in den letzten Stunden irgendwo einen Zug abbekommen oder, und das war wahrscheinlicher, ihrem Gehör tat der Geräuschpegel nicht gut. <br/><span></span>Es war laut. <br/><span></span>Sehr laut. <br/><span></span>Nicht unbedingt das, was sie von einem Krankenbett erwartet hätte. <br/><span></span>Seit sie Fuß in Impas Haus gesetzt hatte, versuchte Zelda ihre Fassung wieder zu erringen. <br/><span></span>Begrüßt worden war sie mit den Worten: „Ich bin noch nicht tot. Also kannst du dir die Leidensmiene sparen!“ <br/><span></span>Krankheit? Alter? Schwäche? <br/><span></span>Nicht in diesem Haus. <br/><span></span>Vor allem war es seltsam mit einem Berg aus Decken sprechen zu müssen.<br/><span></span>Ein Berg aus Decken den es in Intervallen schüttelte und aus dem bellende Laute klangen – der einzige körperliche Hinweis auf einen abnormalen Gesundheitszustand, wenn man von dem leichten Näseln absah, mit dem das Oberhaupt der Shiekah lautstark mit ihrer Enkeltochter diskutierte. <br/><span></span>Zelda hatte kurz abzuschätzen versucht, wie viele Decken man über Impa aufgetürmt hatte, dann aber aufgegeben, als sie bei einer Anzahl von Zehn den Überblick verlor. Das musste sich doch nämlich um einen Fehler halten. Oder?<br/><span></span>Jedenfalls war ihre Kontur nicht mehr zu erkennen. <br/><span></span>In diesem Haus war ganz eindeutig eine Schwelle überschritten worden und zwar die der Verhältnismäßigkeit.<br/><span></span>Kein Wunder dass Impa ungewohnt ungehalten gestimmt war.<br/><span></span>Zelda räusperte sich und öffnete den Mund, aber zeitlich begann Impah eine neue Tirade und ihre eigenen Worte wurden abgeschnitten wie überlange Heckenzweige. <br/><span></span>„Bei Hylia und ihren heiligen Haaren, ich würde diese Verrückte in Hateno nicht mal um ihre Foltertechnologie anbetteln, wenn ich wirklich sterben würde.“ Der Berg aus Decken vibrierte heftig.<br/><span></span>„Aber ich bin nicht todsterbenskrank! Wenn du das nicht einsiehst, werde ich dich dieses Zimmer verweisen.“ <br/><span></span>Neben Zelda stieß Paya ein Zischen aus. Der schlangenhafte Laut so völlig unvereinbar mit dem zarten Wesen der sonst ruhigen jungen Frau, dass Zelda sie perplex ansah. <br/><span></span>„Du bist alt, Großmutter. <em><span class="user_italic">Alt</span></em>! Da ist es sogar gefährlich, zu niesen!“<br/><span></span>So nasal wie Impas Stimme klang, so scharf war die Payas. <br/><span></span>„Das einzige was hier gefährlich ist, bist du und deine Gesundheitsdiktatur. Lass mich gefälligst in Frieden! Du weißt, dass ich alle meine Drohungen wahr mache!“<br/><span></span>Erneut machte Paya dieses zischende Geräusch. Zelda warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Vielleicht hatte sie sich angesteckt?<br/><span></span>In Anbetracht der Situation schien Paya tatsächlich ein bisschen überzureagieren. Impa zeigte eindeutige Krankheitssymptome, litt aber offensichtlich eher an der Behandlung als an der Krankheit selbst. <br/><span></span>Und dieser riesige Deckenberg war bestimmt eher erdrückend als heilsam. <br/><span></span>„Ehm-“, versuchte Zelda die zwei Streithähne zu unterbrechen – nicht zum ersten Mal seit sie angekommen war, zuckte dann aber zurück, als Paya ihr mit blitzenden Augen den Kopf zuwandte.<br/><span></span>„Versteht Ihr jetzt, wieso Ihr herkommen musstet? Sie hat völlig den Verstand verloren. Ihr Volk braucht sie und es ist ihr völlig egal.“<br/><span></span>Das schien Zelda nicht ganz gerecht. Ihr Volk hatte für Impa immer den höchsten Stellenwert eingenommen. <br/><span></span>„Wo ist Link, Prinzessin?“, bellte Impa erbost. „Holt ihn hier her! Anscheinend muss es meiner Enkelin mal wieder gehörig die Sprache verschlagen.“<br/><span></span>„Großmutter!“<br/><span></span>Zelda schüttelte den Kopf. Impas Versuch Link in den Kampf zwischen Großmutter und Enkeling mit einzubeziehen löste bei Zelda die letzten Klammern taktvoller Zurückhaltung. Ihn als Schild Paya gegenüber einzusetzen, wenn auch nur in theoretischer Abschreckung, war ziemlich gemein. <br/><span></span>Dass sie es schaffte zu erbleichen und gleichzeitig fleckig rot anzulaufen, sprach Bände über Payas Gefühle für Link. Eine Tatsache, die Zelda mehr pikste als es sollte. <br/><span></span>Trotzdem fühlte sie ihr Temperament empor züngeln. <br/><span></span>„Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder, alle Beide. Und ich muss es wissen, denn ich bin Expertin auf dem Gebiet.“ Mit diesen Worte trat sie auf das Schlachtfeld der Familienfehde und bedachte die empört dreinblickende Paya und den schnaubenden Deckenberg mit einem autoritären Blick. <br/><span></span>„Ihr seid ungerecht und euer beider Verhalten ist schändlich respektlos.“<br/><span></span>Zeldas Worte hatten eine größere Wirkung bei Paya, die daraufhin genug Anstand besaß schuldig auszusehen. Impa hingegen schnaubte noch eindrucksvoller, wenn man ihre verstopfte Nase bedachte, blieb aber gnädigerweise still. <br/><span></span>Erstmals in der Lage selbst zu sprechen und nicht den schwindelerregend schnell ausgeteilten Angriffen folgen zu müssen, mit denen die zwei höchstgestellten Shiekah sich seit ihrer Ankunft bedacht hatten, holte Zelda tief Luft. <br/><span></span>„Ich verlange eine ernstzunehmende Einschätzung deines Gesundheitszustandes, Impa.“ Bevor einer der Beiden irgendetwas sagen konnte, hob Zelda die Stimme. „Deswegen werde ich mit eurer Heilkundigen sprechen. Ihr Beide seid so vertrauenswürdig wie… wie ein Fuchs im Hühnerstall.“<br/><span></span>Keiner ihrer besten Vergleiche. Aber er tat was er sollte.<br/><span></span>Es brauchte einen kleinen Moment, bis etwas anderes geschah, außer das alle drei Frauen im Raum heftig atmeten.<br/><span></span>„Jaja, schon verstanden“, sagte Impa schließlich mit einem Grollen in der Stimme. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Zeichen von Heiserkeit.<br/><span></span>„Paya, hol Esla!“<br/><span></span>Zelda erkannte den Namen der Kräuterkundigen des Dorfes. Eine ruhige, kluge Frau, die nicht viel sprach, aber über eine außerordentliche Beobachtungsgabe verfügte.<br/><span></span>„Aber-“, begann Paya mit einem neuen Anflug von Widerstand in der Stimme.<br/><span></span>„Möchtest du dich einem Befehl der Prinzessin widersetzen?“<br/><span></span>Bevor Zelda richtigstellen konnte, dass es sich dabei um keinen direkten Befehl, sondern eher um eine forsch vorgetragene Bitte handelte, hatte sich Paya knapp vor ihr verbeugt und den Raum verlassen. <br/><span></span>So sanft sie auch war, ließen sich ihre Schiekah Wurzeln nicht verleugnen. Paya war flink wie ein Hase und dabei leise wie eine Maus. Ein bisschen überrascht starrte Zelda die Tür an. <br/><span></span>„Himmel, das hat Ewigkeiten gedauert.“ Der Haufen aufgetürmter Decken wackelte, begleitet von einem ungeduldigen Geräusch von Impa, was Zeldas Aufmerksamkeit zurücklenkte.<br/><span></span>„Ich habe schon geglaubt hier drunter ersticken zu müssen.“ Impa ächzte und die Decken wankten. Eine davon landete auf dem Boden. Dann noch eine. <br/><span></span>Zelda beobachtete das Spektakel kopfschüttelnd. Sie begann ihren linken Reithandschuh von den Fingern zu lösen, während sie näher an das niedrige Bett herantrat auf dem Impa lag. <br/><span></span>Impa hatte sich so weit aus ihrem wärmenden Gefängnis befreit, das ihre kleine Gestalt sich nun unter den letzten verbleibenden Schichten abzeichnete.<br/><span></span>„Du hast ja keine Ahnung … wie … sie ….mir“, schnaufend befreite Impa sich von einem dicken, flauschigen Federbett, „auf die Nerven geht. Aah!“<br/><span></span>Erleichtert atmete Impa ein, den Kopf auf ein niedriges Kissen gestützt. Ihre braunen Augen, immer noch die alten in ihrem vom Alter durchfurchten Gesicht, fokussierten Zelda mit ungewohntem Blitzen. <br/><span></span>Ohne den großen Hut oder die aufwändige Frisur die sie früher immer getragen hatte, wirkte Impas Kopf ungewohnt winzig und betonte noch den zerbrechlichen Eindruck, von dem Zelda so erschreckt worden war, als sie die vertraute Freundin nach all den Jahren wiedergesehen hatte.<br/><span></span>„Sie lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe. Nicht mal eine kleine Erkältung darf man in Frieden haben, ohne dass sie Endzeitstimmung verbreitet.“<br/><span></span>Zelda seufzte und kam so nah an das Bett heran, dass sie Impa direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. <br/><span></span>Ein Lächeln erfasste die schmalen Lippen, vertrieb den Zorn und machte Platz für den samtigen Ausdruck, der Zelda so vertraut war, dass sich ihre Brust kurz schmerzhaft zusammenzog. <br/><span></span>„Prinzessin, schön dass du mich besuchen kommst.“<br/><span></span>Zelda steckte ihre Reithandschuhe ein und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. <br/><span></span>„Impa“, begann sie sanft. „Was machst du nur für Sachen?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*** ***** ***</p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Unverwandt starrte Link die Tür an, durch die Zelda in Impas Halle verschwunden war. <br/><span></span>Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, obwohl bereits einige Minuten vergangen sein mussten.<br/><span></span>Sie hatte gar nicht schnell genug aus seiner Gegenwart verschwinden können. <br/><span></span>Und auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab das Gefühl beiseite zu schieben, verblieb dieses Stechen in seinem Inneren, das alle Logik und emotionale Disziplin nicht ganz auslöschen konnte. <br/><span></span>Den ganzen Tag über war sie still und verschlossen gewesen, ihr Verhalten abweisend und kühl. Es war deutlich, dass sie nicht über das sprechen wollte, was in der Nacht vorgefallen war. <br/><span></span>Er hätte den Zorn bevorzugt, den er eigentlich erwartet hatte, weil er ihr die Aufzeichnungen des Schatzmeisters vorenthalten hatte. Aber das war gewesen, bevor ihr Albtraum die Nacht zerriss. <br/><span></span>Das Schweigen war eine Herausforderung. <br/><span></span>Er würde mit ihr sprechen müssen. <br/><span></span>Darüber dass er seinen Platz kannte und einfach nur die Schulter war, an der sie sich anlehnen, an der sie Trost finden konnte. <br/><span></span>Es war nicht leicht, das richtige Maß an Nähe zu finden. Offensichtlich brauchte Zelda mehr davon, als er bisher vermutet hatte. Aber wie viel Gutes tat es, wenn er ihr genau das gab, was sie brauchte, es ihr danach jedoch so großes Unbehagen bereitete, dass sie ihn nicht mal ansehen konnte? <br/><span></span>Das verhängnisvolle, archetypische Gleichnis: ein Schritt voran und zwei zurück. <br/><span></span>Er hätte von Anfang an anders damit umgehen, viel eher darüber sprechen müssen.<br/><span></span>Seine Annahme dass die Zeit die Angelegenheit von allein regeln würde, hatte sich nicht bestätigt. <br/><span></span>Eher hatte die Situation sich verschlimmert. <br/><span></span>Link nahm an, dass die Sorge um Impa und die zusätzliche Last der Pläne zum zukünftigen Steuersystem Zelda belastete und deswegen zumindest teilweise für ihre heutige Stimmung mitverantwortlich war. Aber damit allein ließ sich ihre Zurückgezogenheit nicht erklären. <br/><span></span>Sie war beinahe wie die Zelda gewesen, die Link nur aus verschwommenen Erinnerungen kannte. Ein abweisendes, schroffes Mädchen, das manchmal sogar herablassend wirkte.<br/><span></span>Das war das Bild, das ihn nach seinem Erwachen im Schrein des Lebens eingeholt hatte. Als die ersten Erinnerungen kamen und ihn mehr verwirrten, als das sie halfen. <br/><span></span>Denn dieses Bild hatte er nicht vereinen können, mit der sanften, lichten Stimme, die ihm Sonne und Wegweiser war. Das Strahlen in der Dunkelheit. So hell und rein, dass es weh tat, es zu lange anzusehen, aber mit einer Anziehungskraft stärker als jedes Rauschmittel. <br/><span></span>Zelda. <br/><span></span>Sie war das einzige gewesen, das Sinne ergeben hatte.<br/><span></span><span class="user_italic"><em>Es heißt, dass dem Schwert eine Stimme innewohnt. Kannst du sie hören? – Du sollst mich allein lassen, hörst du? Geh weg! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!</em> </span><br/><span></span><span class="user_normal">Wie hatten die einströmenden Erinnerungen ihn verwirrt.</span><br/><span></span>Link schüttelte den Gedanken ab. <br/><span></span>Er hatte schnell verstanden. Getrieben von Verwirrung und angezogen von goldenem Licht und bitter süßem Sehnen, hatte er die Schlüssel gefunden, die die verborgenen Erinnerungen in seinem Verstand wieder freigaben. Und Stück für Stück hatte er verstanden.<br/><span></span>Er hatte Einsamkeit gesehen und Leid. <br/><span></span>Ein Pflichtgefühl so groß wie das Ranelle Gebirge und ein Verwirklichungsraum so eng wie ein Regenwurmloch.<br/><span></span>Zorn. Ohnmacht.<br/><span></span>Frustration. Angst. <br/><span></span>Unschuld. Süße. Freundlichkeit. <br/><span></span>Mit jeder Erinnerung war das goldene Licht, die liebliche Stimme bunter geworden. Faszinierender. Lockender.<br/><span></span>Er war ihr verfallen gewesen, noch bevor er alle Titanen befreit hatte. <br/><span></span>Link hing nicht an der Vergangenheit. Das war ja auch kaum möglich, so wenig wie ihm davon bewusst war. <br/><span></span>Aber das was er kannte, erfüllte ihn nicht mit Schrecken oder Bitterkeit. <br/><span></span>Es lag in der Vergangenheit und konnte nicht geändert werden. <br/><span></span>Aber in diesem Moment ertappte er sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte, es besser gewusst zu haben. <br/><span></span>Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen wandte er sich ab und machte sich daran die Pferde zu versorgen. In diesem Gebiet konnten sie frei herumlaufen und sich, wenn sie wollten, den wild lebenden Herden der Shiekah anschließen. Sie wurden von den gut getarnten Kriegern bestens bewacht und vor den wenigen Gefahren beschützt die es noch gab, seit die Monsteraktivität sich normalisiert hatte.<br/><span></span>Das Gepäck und die Sättel deponierte Link vorerst auf dem hölzernen Podest vor dem Dorfladen, dann wandte er sich den Shiekah Wachen zu, die am Fuße der Treppe positioniert waren, die hinauf zu Impas Halle führte.<br/><span></span>Sie hatten ihn bisher diskret ignoriert und nur Zelda respektvoll begrüßt, als sie an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hinauf gegangen war. <br/><span></span>Jetzt, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete, wandte sich ihm einer der Beiden zu. <br/><span></span>Mit seinem Spitzbart sah er aus wie vor fünf Jahren, als Link ihn an genau dieser Stelle das erste Mal gesehen hatte, mit ernster Miene und hagerem Gesicht. Geändert hatte sich nur der Mann an seiner Seite. <br/><span></span>Dorian war der zweite Wachmann gewesen. Und der war zu diesem Zeitpunkt hoffentlich damit beschäftigt die neuen Rekruten einzuweisen.<br/><span></span>„Wie geht es Impa?“ fragte Link nach einer kurzen Begrüßung. <br/><span></span>Cado zuckte mit den Schultern. <br/><span></span>„Sie hustet.“ Wieder ein Schulterzucken. Bis auf seine Haustiere konnte wenig Cado eine starke Empfindung entlocken.<br/><span></span>„Unsere Kräuterkundige sieht faste jede Stunde nach ihr. Dabei sieht sie unbesorgt aus.“<br/><span></span>Bevor Link etwas darauf erwidern konnte, sprach Cado weiter.<br/><span></span>„Aber sie sah auch bei Dafna unbesorgt aus.“ Ein dunkler Blick unter buschigen Augenbrauen traf Link. „Und jetzt ist sie tot.“<br/><span></span>Link blinzelte, während er angestrengt versuchte den Namen einzuordnen.<br/><span></span>„Ein Wolf hat sie gerissen“, meldete sich der andere Shiekah Wächter betont gleichmütig zu Wort. Link hatte ihn schon mal gesehen, kannte aber seinen Namen nicht. Er war etwas kleiner als Cado und wesentlich jünger. Sein bartloses Gesicht wirkte wie in Stein gemeißelt, mit hellen Augen, die nie die Umgebung außer Acht ließen.<br/><span></span>Ohne die Miene zu verziehen wandte er Link kurz den Blick zu und erklärte: „Dafna ist ein Huhn.“<br/><span></span>Ah. Das erklärte die Sache. Links Schulter entspannten sich ein wenig. <br/><span></span>„Sie <em><span class="user_italic">war</span></em> ein Huhn.“ Cados Stimme war von Trauer erfüllt. „Eines der Besten.“<br/><span></span>Der andere Wächter schnaubte. <br/><span></span>Link beeilte sich den Fokus auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken.<br/><span></span>„Bitte, sagt mir was ich wissen muss.“ <br/><span></span>Der neue Wächter der Dorians Platz neben Cado eingenommen hatte, verstand sofort. <br/><span></span>Ohne seinen rasch umher huschenden Blick von der Umgebung zu nehmen, fasste er die wichtigsten Vorkommnisse zusammen. <br/><span></span>Link erfuhr dass Impa in der Tat krank, aber niemand außer Paya deswegen sonderlich besorgt war. Außerdem hatte es keine Yiga Sichtungen in den letzten Wochen gegeben. <br/><span></span>Link war dankbar für diese Information, vor allem da ihm die Shiekah keine Rechenschaft schuldig waren. Hier war er nichts weiter als der Leibwächter der Prinzessin, die zwar in Ehre gehalten wurde, aber dennoch nach Impa eine untergeordnete Rolle spielte. <br/><span></span>Es war eine angenehme Abwechslung. <br/><span></span>„Wir haben eine Hütte für die Prinzessin vorbereitet“, endete Cados Partner schließlich und nahm dann Haltung an, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er am Ende seines Berichts angelangt war.<br/><span></span>Link nickte dankend. <br/><span></span>„Gut.“<br/><span></span>„Divaa.“ Das kam von Cado, der sich nicht am Gespräch beteiligt hatte, sondern dunkel einfach in die Luft starrte. <br/><span></span>Link sah ihn irritiert an.<br/><span></span>„Was?“<br/><span></span>„Divaa“, wiederholte Cado und sein Gesicht nahm einen melancholischen Ausdruck an.<br/><span></span>„Das bedeutet mir nichts“, sagte Link langsam, nachdem eine Erklärung von Cado ausgeblieben war.<br/><span></span>„Bei ihr sah die Kräuterkundige auch nicht besorgt aus.“<br/><span></span>Der zweiter Wächter, der bisher der Ausdruck von starrer Pflichterfüllung gewesen war, warf Cado einen hitzigen Blick zu, schwieg aber mit vor Ungeduld gespitzten Lippen.<br/><span></span>„Und jetzt ist sie auch tot“, sagte Cado.<br/><span></span>Es verging eine kurze Pause. <br/><span></span>„Divaa war ja auch steinalt. In den Jahren eines Shiekah gerechnet war das verdammt Huhn zweitausend Jahre alt“, donnerte die zweite Wache. <br/><span></span>Cados Miene verschloss sich.<br/><span></span>„Ich sag ja nur.“<br/><span></span>Der andere Shiekah verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich dann in großer Geste weg, wobei Link auffiel, dass er die Umgebung weiterhin gut im Blick hatte.<br/><span></span>Ein gute Wahl als Wachmann. Mit einem in sich gekehrten Lächeln überließ Link die Beiden ihrer Pflicht. <br/><span></span>Der späte Mittag ging in einen sonnigen Nachmittag über, der von einer gewissen Trägheit erfüllt war.<br/><span></span>Link verbrachte einige Zeit damit Koko beim Kochen zuzusehen und genoss es, die Beine vor sich auszustrecken. Müßiggang war selten in seinem Leben und dementsprechend schätzte er die wenigen Moment der Ruhe, die sich ihm boten. Die friedlichen, vertrauten Geräusche des Dorflebens komponierten ein entspannendes Lied, dem er sich gern hingab. <br/><span></span>Als die Schatten länger wurden und die andere Arbeit erledigt war, begannen die jungen Shiekahkrieger mit ihren Übungen. Zelda hatte sich nicht wieder gezeigt, seit sie in Impas Haus verschwunden war und es dauerte nicht lange, bis man Link in die Übungskämpfe miteinbezog. <br/><span></span>Ohne Zögern nahm er die Einladung an. Er hatte nicht mehr häufig Gelegenheit seine Technik an ebenbürtigen Gegnern auf Aktualität zu prüfen. <br/><span></span>Er wählte eines der Kodachi Kurzschwerter, mit denen ein Teil der Shiekah gegen die Speere der anderen antraten – zum Zwecke der Übung waren sie nicht gestumpft worden, die Shiekah machten keine halben Sachen – und stellte sich seinen Gegnern entgegen. Sein Blick schärfte sich und sein Blut begann zu singen. Dann wurde die Welt klar wie ein Kristall und Zeit spielte keine Rolle mehr.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*** ***** ***</p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Aus mehreren Gründen erleichtert, verließ Zelda Impas Schlafkammer. <br/><span></span>Es ging Impa nicht so schlecht wie Payas angstvoller Brief hatte vermuten lassen.<br/><span></span>Was das anging, hätte Zelda von Anfang an aufgeschlossener gegenüber Links Gedankengängen sein sollen. <br/><span></span>Aber froh darüber, hier her gekommen zu sein, war sie trotzdem.<br/><span></span>Dennoch verließ Zelda das Haus gerne. <br/><span></span>So mies gelaunt hatte sie Impa noch nie erlebt. Eigentlich hatte sie Impa nie mies gelaunt erlebt. <br/><span></span>Dementsprechend kannte sie deren Fähigkeit nicht, ihre Laune wie eine unsichtbare Kraft auf die Umgebung zu übertragen und die Luft in der Nähe beinahe buchstäblich Rauchen zu lassen.<br/><span></span>Zelda erschauerte als sie den hölzernen Boden der Versammlungshalle überquerte. <br/><span></span>Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie Impa allein ließ. Aber die hatte sie darum gebeten. Um nicht zu sagen, hätte sich Zelda nicht gründlicher aus dem Zimmer geworfen fühlen können, wenn Impa ihr einen Tritt verpasst hätte. <br/><span></span>Dennoch sollte sie vielleicht … <br/><span></span>Zelda hielt inne als sie das Klirren von Schwertern vernahm und ihre um Impa kreisenden Gedanken stoben auseinander wie Nebelschwaden in einer Windböe. <br/><span></span>Es musste von draußen kommen, denn im großen Saal von Impas Haus war es leer und still. <br/><span></span>Kampfgeräusche lösten in Zelda schon lange keinen kalten Schweiß mehr aus, so wie es am Anfang, kurz nach dem Untergang Ganons der Fall gewesen war. <br/><span></span>Aber eine gewisse Unruhe erfüllte sie dennoch, als sie die Tür nach draußen öffnete. <br/><span></span>Die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt, jedoch war der Platz vor dem Teich mit der Göttinnenstatue so hell erleuchtet, dass sich kaum Schatten bilden konnten.<br/><span></span>Feuer und Fackeln brannten und erhellten das Geschehen auf dem Platz. <br/><span></span>Zelda hielt inne, gebannt von dem Anblick.<br/><span></span>Die Shiekah waren ein Volk von Forschern. Aber auch ein Volk von Kriegern. <br/><span></span>Eine seltsame Vereinigung von Anlagen, der sich Zelda verbunden fühlte durch ihr eigenes Forscherherz, das für den einen Krieger schlug, auf den sie von ihrer erhöhten Position hingerissen hinab starrte.<br/><span></span>Sie hatte ihn lange nicht kämpfen gesehen. Nicht richtig. Nicht so. <br/><span></span>Es war ein Stoß der ihr den Atem aus der Brust stahl. Sie konnte ihren eigenen Puls in ihren Ohren schlagen hören, spürte ihn in Kniekehlen und Schläfen. <br/><span></span>Die kraftvolle Eleganz mit der er sich bewegte, schien nicht von dieser Welt zu sein. <br/><span></span>Er war wie geschaffen für den Kampf mit den Shiekah, deren entrückten, beinahe mystischen Techniken seine besondere Physis noch hervorhoben. <br/><span></span>Die Selbstverständlichkeit seiner Bewegungen wirkte mühelos und ungezwungen. Als wären die explosiven Sprünge und schwindel erregenden Drehungen nicht anstrengender als ein Nachmittagsspaziergang. Als wären die fließenden Abfolgen hämmernder Hiebe nicht Instrument des Todes, sondern Schönheit, gebunden an Kraft und Schwert. <br/><span></span>Er wirkte … glücklich. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte sie seine außergewöhnlichen Augen leuchten sehen. <br/><span></span>Zelda beobachtete die Hinweise auf Kameradschaft und Verbrüderung. Das Innehalten und Verbessern. Das Abklatschen und Gesten des Respekts. <br/><span></span>Hörte den Austausch von gutmütigen Beleidigungen, die universelle Sprache männlicher Verbundenheit.<br/><span></span>Erinnerte ihn das an die Ritter mit denen er ausgebildet worden war?<br/><span></span>Fehlte ihm diese Zeit?<br/><span></span>Sie hatte ihn nie danach gefragt, auch nicht vor der Verheerung. Er war so plötzlich zu ihrem Leibwächter ernannt worden, nachdem er sich immer und immer wieder bei der Verteidigung gegen die Horden von Monstern hervorgetan hatte, die Hyrule in drohenden Vorankündigungen auf die Wiederkehr Ganons überrannten.<br/><span></span>Oder es zumindest versuchten. <br/><span></span>Und danach … nach der Verheerung war jede Frage nach seinem Leben ihr wie ein Dolch erschienen. Eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung daran, was er verloren hatte. Was <span class="user_italic">sie </span>verloren hatte.<br/><span></span>Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. <br/><span></span>Zelda sah, wie er einen mit Hilfe geheimer alter Shiekah Techniken geschaffenen Doppelgänger abwehrte und sich mit einem Rückwärtssprung, die er in eine Drehung verwandelte, aus dem Gefahrenbereich fliegender Kunais brachte und dann in abwartender Haltung verharrte. <br/><span></span>Sein Atem schien nicht mal schneller zu gehen.<br/><span></span>Eine neue Welle seltsamer Schwäche überrollte Zelda, eine Anziehung so stark, dass ihre Beine sich gegen ihren bewussten Willen bewegen wollten. <br/><span></span>Dorthin. <br/><span></span>Zu ihm. <br/><span></span>Es war der Moment, in dem er aufsah.<br/><span></span>Ihre Blicke trafen sich, so wie schon so viele hunderte Male davor. <br/><span></span>Es war nichts Neues, dass die Luft in ihren Lungen sich auflöste und davon wehte. Es war nichts Neues, dass ihre Brust sich eng anfühlte, zum Bersten gefüllt von einem Schmerz der weh tat und sich gleichzeitig undenkbar gut anfühlte. <br/><span></span>Es war auch nichts Neues, dass sein Anblick etwas Tiefes, Urgründiges in ihr beruhigte. Eine immer zu rufende Sehnsucht stillte. <br/><span></span>Nichts davon war neu. Und wie immer erfüllte es Zelda mit Angst. <br/><span></span>Es wurde zu stark. <br/><span></span>Die Gefühle wurden zu stark. <br/><span></span>Zu stark um sie zu fühlen, zu stark um sie auszuhalten.<br/><span></span>Wie sollte sie es geheim halten? Wie sollte sie vor dem aufmerksamsten, scharfsinnigsten, einfühlsamsten Mann der existierte, verbergen, dass sie unaufhaltsam, unwiderruflich, unzerstörbar, unfassbar und unmöglich in ihn verliebt war? <br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <span></span>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p></p><div class="user_right">
  <p>~ mit Feuer gemalt</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>E</b>r sah sie an und lächelte.</p><p>Inmitten der wirbelnden, kämpfenden Shiekah hielt er einfach inne und lächelte. Ein Ruhepol zwischen Kraft und Zerstörung. So vollkommen beheimatet in dem Chaos aus Schwert und Bogen, dass er dort frei wirkte.</p><p>Gelassenheit flimmerte wie Hitzeschwaden an ihm entlang und reinste Freude leuchtete auf seinem Gesicht.</p><p>Wahrscheinlich täuschte sie sich, aber es schien Zelda, dass er nie glücklicher, nie zufriedener und nie strahlender ausgesehen hatte. Nie schöner.</p><p>Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie lächelte ebenfalls. Aus der Tiefe ihres Herzens strömte Glück empor. Freude an seiner Freude. Angesteckt von seinen Lebensgeistern und gefüttert durch seine Begeisterung.</p><p>Die Energie die mit jedem zurückgehaltenen Wort, mit jedem Moment, den sie an diesem Tag schweigend verbracht hatte, mehr angestaut worden war, begann sich langsam aufzulösen. Das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrer Brust, verursacht durch all die unterdrückten Emotionen, verflüssigte sich.</p><p>Hier, gewärmt von den letzten tapferen Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne, die sich durch das Naturmosaik der umliegenden Gipfel kämpften, kam sich Zelda mit einem Mal töricht vor.</p><p>Wovor hatte sie sich gefürchtet?</p><p>Wieso einen ganzen Tag mit Anspannung und Schweigen vergeuden?</p><p>Hier stand sie und sah dem Grund in die Augen und lächelte, nachdem sie ihn seit dem Morgen nicht hatte ansehen können.</p><p>Weil sie ihn unterschätzt und ihre eigene Empfindlichkeit über seine Großherzigkeit und Güte gestellt hatte. Mal wieder.</p><p>Wie oft würde sie diesen Fehler noch begehen, bis sie ihre Lektion lernen würde?</p><p>Das hier war Link.</p><p>Link!</p><p>In der Nacht hatte er ihr Schutz und Trost geboten. Ohne Gegenleistung. Ohne Hintergedanken.</p><p>Frieden hatte er ihr gebracht, nachdem Schatten und Angst ihn ihr geraubt hatten.</p><p>Er war aufgetaucht, ein Licht in der Dunkelheit ihrer Träume und hatte das Böse vertrieben.</p><p>So wie immer.</p><p>Und sie hatte seine Freundlichkeit und seine Aufmerksamkeit mit Schweigen und Ablehnung bedacht.</p><p>Trotzdem sah er sie jetzt einfach an und lächelte. Frei von Vorwurf. Frei von Mitleid.</p><p>Er sah sie einfach an und lächelte.</p><p>Zelda seufzte. Ein tiefer Atemzug hob ihre Brust und zum ersten Mal gestattete sie sich, ehrlich an die vergangene Nacht zurück zu denken.</p><p>Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Die ruhige Selbstsicherheit seiner Berührung. Die Stärke und Wärme.</p><p>Es geschah kaum, dass Zelda berührt wurde. Auch vor der Verheerung, vor ihrer hundert Jahre dauernden körperlichen und geistigen Stasis, hatte sie wenig Nähe erlebt.</p><p>Allein Urbosa hatte die unsichtbaren engen Mauern um Zeldas Persona mit der ihr so eigenen kernig-mütterlichen Herzlichkeit ignoriert und war eine warme, liebevolle Präsenz in Zeldas Leben gewesen.</p><p>Zelda vermisste sie schmerzlich.</p><p>Link hatte sie auch berührt. Wenn ihre Sicherheit es nötig machte. Mit seinem eigenen Körper hatte er sie geschützt und dabei ließ sich körperlicher Kontakt nie ganz vermeiden. Eine stabilisierende Hand an ihrem Arm oder Rücken, wenn sie stolperte oder wankte.</p><p>Er hatte ihre Hand genommen und sie fortgezogen, wenn sie sich in Gefahr befand.</p><p>Zelda erinnerte sich klar und detailreich an die Verwirrung, die das in ihr ausgelöst hatte.</p><p>Und dann, nach hundert Jahren Einsamkeit in Dunkelheit und Kampf und Angst, war körperlicher Kontakt Nahrung für ihre ausgehungerte Seele gewesen.</p><p>Wie ein Stein in der Wüste hatte sie aufgesaugt, was Link für eine kurze Zeit so freigiebig geteilt hatte.</p><p>Ein herzhaftes Knuffen ihres Armes, vorsichtig und präzise genug, dass es ihr nicht weh tat. Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, manchmal ermutigend, mal tröstend.</p><p>Fingerspitzen die ihren unteren Rücken sanft streiften, wenn er ihr den Weg voran wies.</p><p>Und dann die Umarmungen, so warm und beständig wie sein Wesen.</p><p>Die hatte Zelda am meisten gebraucht.</p><p>Link hatte sie häufig umarmt. Bis er damit aufgehört und die unsichtbare Linie zwischen ihnen gezogen hatte, die in den letzten Jahren keiner von ihnen übertreten hatte.</p><p>Bis zum gestrigen Tag.</p><p>Erst war sie ihm aus Erleichterung um den Hals gefallen, weil er ihr die kostbaren Aufzeichnungen brachte, von deren Existenz Zelda nicht mal zu hoffen gewagt hatte.</p><p>Und dann in der Nacht, als Ganon sie in ihren Träumen heimgesucht hatte, war Link erschienen und hatte den unsichtbaren Bannkreis einfach gesprengt. Zielstrebig und ohne Zögern. So wie es seine Art war.</p><p>Jeden Moment hatte Zelda genossen.</p><p>Bis der Morgen graute und damit auch ihre Gedanken.</p><p>Sie war zu verunsichert über das, was geschehen war. Verstand die Zusammenhänge nicht, zwischen Distanz und Erinnerungen und Gefühl. Die Angst vor erneuter Zurückweisung blockierte jegliche Intuition.</p><p>Stattdessen wurde sie von Konstrukten und Fiktionen gequält, die nur von Theorie und heißer Luft zusammengehalten wurden und jetzt, unter der Wärme von Links Lächeln bröckelten wie alter Stein.</p><p>Zelda blinzelte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie einfach da stand und ihren Gedanken nachhing.</p><p>Bei Hylia, wie lange hatte sie ihn angestarrt wie ein Mondkalb?</p><p>Bevor die Scham erneut ihr erdrückendes Haupt heben konnte, gab Zelda sich einen Ruck und schob das Gefühl beiseite.</p><p>Sie hob das Kinn und straffte den Rücken. Dann nickte sie Link zu, der abwartend zu ihr hochsah.</p><p>Das Glühen in seinen Augen vertiefte sich und mit federnden Schritten erklomm er die Treppenstufen, das Übungsschwert immer noch in der Hand.</p><p>Zelda hatte sich ausreichend an die Abwesenheit des Bannschwerts gewöhnt, dass es ihr nicht länger falsch vorkam, ihn eine andere Waffe halten zu sehen.</p><p>Aber der vertraute Anblick fehlte ihr. Die Ironie daran blieb ihr nicht verborgen, wo sie das Schwert doch lange Zeit als Instrument der eigens für sie erdachten Qual gesehen hatte.</p><p>„Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte Link als er bei ihr angekommen war.</p><p>Als wäre nie etwas Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen. Als hätte sie nicht seit dem Morgen kein einziges Wort mit ihm geredet.</p><p>So war Link.</p><p>Vielleicht würde sie irgendwann begreifen, wie gesegnet sie eigentlich war, mit ihm an ihrer Seite.</p><p>Wie gebannt sah sie in seine Augen, die in seinem, von der körperlichen Anstrengung leicht geröteten Gesicht, hellblau leuchteten, wie von pastellfarbenem Feuer gespeist. Neben seiner goldenen Attraktivität war der Kontrast ein wenig schwindelerregend.</p><p>Er stand so nah vor ihr, dass Zelda den erdigen, staubigen Geruch wahrnahm, der von ihm ausging. Der berauschende Duft vom frischen Schweiß eines gesunden, vitalen Mannes, gemischt mit der unbeschreiblichen Note, die zu Link gehörte, wie die Wolken in den Himmel.</p><p>Zelda benetzte sich kurz die Oberlippe mit der Zunge. Es war eine nervöse Geste, aber auch nötig, da sich ihr Mund und ihre Lippen trocken und seltsam taub anfühlten.</p><p>Dass Links Blick der kleinen Bewegung kurz folgte, musste mit seiner allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit zusammenhängen, der kein auch noch so winziges Details jemals entging.</p><p>„Sie ist krank, aber kräftig genug sich darüber zu beschweren, dass man sich Sorgen um sie macht.“ Zelda lächelte, als sie an die ungehaltenen Worte und das untypische Verhalten von Großmutter und Enkeltochter dachte. Sie hob mit einem erleichterten Seufzen die Schultern.</p><p>„Also scheint der Tod nicht direkt anzuklopfen. Wenigstens lässt sie sich von Esla behandeln.“ Zelda wippte auf den Zehenspitzen und suchte instinktiv das Dach des Hauses, in dem die Heilkundige lebte. „Ich will noch heute mit ihr sprechen, um wirklich zu erfahren, wie Impas Zustand ist. Sie will dich übrigens sehen.“</p><p>„Die Kräuterfrau oder Impa?“</p><p>Zelda deutete ein Augenrollen an.</p><p>„Was glaubst du denn?“</p><p>Link grinste kurz, dann nickte er. Seine Augen wanderten von Zeldas Gesicht zur Tür von Impas Halle.</p><p>„Außerdem hat sie sich mit Purah gestritten“, fuhr Zelda fort.</p><p>Link hob die Hände, um sich das Band aus dem Haar zu ziehen. Dann begann er die blonde Masse mit den nachlässigen Bewegungen eines Mannes der sich nicht für sein Äußeres interessierte, zu glätten.</p><p>„Die Beiden streiten, seit sie sprechen können“, sagte er unbeeindruckt und band sich das schulterlange Haar wieder im Nacken zusammen. Zelda verfolgte seine Bewegungen fasziniert.</p><p>Der simple Akt des Haare Zusammenbindens kam ihr merkwürdig intim vor. Etwas, das nur jemand Nahestehendes beobachten würde. Ein guter Freund. Ein Familienmitglied. Eine Geliebte.</p><p>Zelda runzelte die Stirn, als sie den Gedanken mühsam einfing und mental in den Boden stampfte.</p><p>Ohne zu bemerken, was in ihr vorging, senkte Link wieder die Arme. Dann sprangen seine Mundwinkel erneut für ein kurzes, schiefes Grinsen nach oben.</p><p>„Wahrscheinlich haben sie schon davor damit angefangen.“</p><p>Zelda senkte den Kopf, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen. Als sie wieder hoch sah, war aber deutlich, dass das vergebens gewesen war.</p><p>Link erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit einer suchenden Qualität im Blick, die Zelda nervös machte.</p><p>Um den Moment zu brechen, fuhr sie schnell fort, zu sprechen.</p><p>„Aber jetzt benutzt Impa es als Ausrede, Purahs Jungbrunnentechnologie nicht benutzen zu können und treibt Paya damit in den Wahnsinn.“</p><p>Link runzelte die Stirn. Wieder wanderte sein Blick zur Tür. „Will Impa den Jungbrunnen denn benutzen?“ Er schien verwirrt.</p><p>Zelda seufzte und legte ihre Hand auf die hölzerne Balustrade.</p><p>„Ich glaube nicht.“ Die gerissene alte Füchsin hatte sich geschickt um diese Frage herum geredet.</p><p>Aber Zelda vermutete, dass Impa ihre Enkelin an der Nase herum führte. Oder ihr eine gewisse Hoffnung lassen und sie damit ablenken wollte.</p><p>Erneute seufzte Zelda. „Aber ich habe Paya versprochen mit Purah zu reden und dieses Hindernis aus dem Weg zu räumen. Zumindest theoretisch.“ Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand in den unangenehm angespannten Nacken. Link folgte ihrer Bewegung mit aufmerksamen Augen und sofort zog Zelda ihren Arm zurück.</p><p>„Danach liegt es an Impa, zu entscheiden, was sie tun möchte.“<br/>„Und Paya die Wahrheit zu sagen“, sagte Link. Seiner Miene war ausnahmsweise mal deutlich anzusehen, was er von der Angelegenheit hielt, verbalisierte seine Ablehnung jedoch nicht.</p><p>„Ich weiß, es ist allein ihre Sache. Und ich heiße nicht gut was sie tut. Ich würde mich auch nicht als Spielfigur umherschieben lassen, aber es passt ohnehin in meine Pläne.“ Zelda hob ihre Hand von der Balustrade und sah in Richtung Osten. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich Purah einen Besuch abstatte. Ich habe sie viel zu lange nicht gesprochen.“</p><p>Zelda führte zwar eine rege briefliche Korrespondenz mit den Instituten, aber das war etwas anderes, als sich leiblich gegenüber zu stehen.</p><p>„Du willst nach Hateno.“</p><p>Link stellte es mit derartig nüchternem Tonfall fest, dass der Unglaube in seinen Worten nicht deutlicher hätte ausdrückt werden können.</p><p>Zelda warf ihm einen Blick zu, der hoffentlich nicht zu leidvoll war.</p><p>„Ich kann mich nicht ewig davor drücken“, sagte sie. „Im Hateno Institut wird wertvolle Forschung betrieben und außerdem hoffe ich, dass Purah mir mit einer Idee weiterhelfen kann.“</p><p>Früher hätte Link dazu geschwiegen. Aus Respekt oder Desinteresse.</p><p>Aber der Link der zwei Mal die Verheerung bekämpft, seine Erinnerungen verloren und aus den Bruchstücken ein neues Selbst hatte erschaffen müssen, trug die Zunge wesentlich lockerer.</p><p>„Was für eine Idee?“</p><p>Zelda hatte sich immer noch nicht so richtig daran gewöhnt. <br/>„Ich...“, überrumpelt von seinem Interesse suchte sie unschlüssig nach den richtigen Worten, ohne es zu kompliziert auszudrücken. „Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit den Leitstein für ein Münzprägungsverfahren zu kalibrieren, dass ohne Druck auskommt, ich-“, sie brach ab, als sie Links starren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Sie lächelte und machte eine schwache abwinkende Bewegung. „Es ist nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls...“, Zelda seufzte erneut und ihr Blick wanderte wieder in die Ferne, dorthin, wo hinter den umstehenden Hügeln Hateno lag „ist es an der Zeit.“</p><p>Wenn Link das anders sah, so schwieg er dazu.</p><p>„Wann willst du aufbrechen?“ Sein Tonfall zeugte von den Plänen die sein schneller Verstand bereits schmiedete.</p><p>„Gleich morgen früh“, antwortete sie.</p><p>Er nickte und schien kurz zu überlegen.</p><p>Dann lenkte er mit einer nach hinten orientierten Kopfbewegung ihren Blick in Richtung des Dorfes.</p><p>„Cado hat einen festen Plan für deine Unterbringung und lässt sich nicht davon abbringen. Also hör besser auf ihn, wenn du deinen Frieden willst.“</p><p>Zelda lächelte ergeben, sich bewusst, dass es wirklich keinen Zweck hätte, auf ein einfaches Bett im Gasthaus zu bestehen. Alles Reden hatte ihr auch in der Vergangenheit diesbezüglich nie etwas gebracht. Außerdem würde sie ein wenig Privatsphäre tatsächlich schätzen.</p><p>„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte Link. Mit der dringlichen Sorge um Impas Zustand beruhigt, meldete sich Zeldas Magen tatsächlich mit einiger Vehemenz.</p><p>„Oh ja! Und wie.“</p><p>Wieder grinste Link, dieses Mal etwas länger. Sie teilten einen kurzen Blick, für den Moment völliges Verständnis zwischen ihnen.</p><p>„Koko wird sich um dich kümmern“, sagte er leise und Zelda machte ein zufriedenes Geräuscht. Ein kleines Summen, auf das er mit einem Lächeln reagierte.</p><p>Seine aufmerksamen Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht, huschten über ihr Haar und sie bildete sich ein, es wie eine Berührung spüren zu können.</p><p>Das strahlende Blau seines Blicks wurde rauchig und der Moment zog sich dahin.</p><p>Etwas Unausgesprochenes senkte sich zwischen sie herab, nur dass es sich nicht aufgestaut und gedrückt anfühlte, so auf dem Weg hierher. Die Luft begann zu prickeln, oder war es nur ihre aufgescheuchte Fantasie?</p><p>Dann hob Link den Blick und der Augenblick verging wie ein verglühender Funken.</p><p>„Bis später“, sagte Zelda, die Erlaubnis für ihn zu gehen rau, selbst für ihr eigenes Ohr.</p><p>Mit einem Nicken wandte sich Link von ihr ab. Bevor er allerdings die Tür zur großen Halle öffnete, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um. <br/>„Übrigens solltest du einen Blick in deine Tasche werfen“, sagte er mit einem herausfordernden Funkeln in den Augen. „Vielleicht findest du darin etwas, was ich mir gestern ausgeliehen habe.“</p><p>Er grinste schief und war in dem großen Haus verschwunden, bevor Zelda seine Worte verstanden hatte.</p><p>Unverschämter Kerl.</p><p> </p><p>Versonnen lächelnd, ging Zelda die Treppen zum Dorfplatz hinab, auf dem die jungen Krieger der Shiekah immer noch ihren Tanz der Schwerter und Handzeichen vollführten.</p><p> </p><p>Koko, ein Shiekah-Mädchen das sich in dem besonderen Alter befand, in dem jeden Monat das Mädchenhafte mehr verschwamm und das Frauenhafte deutlicher zum Vorschein kam, stürmte auf sie zu und griff überschwänglich Zeldas Hand.</p><p>Sie hatte das Kind ins Herz geschlossen, schon seit sie es das erste Mal gesehen hatte.</p><p>„Link sagte, Ihr bleibt bis zum Morgen, vielleicht sogar länger, stimmt das, Prinzessin?“</p><p>Zelda sah auf das Mädchen hinab, das mit ihrem hellen Haar und der durchscheinend wirkenden Haut die gleiche ätherisch elegante Schönheit zeigte, wie so viele der Frauen im Dorf.</p><p>Jetzt lag noch viel von der unschuldigen Süße kindlicher Freiheit auf ihren Zügen, aber Zelda zweifelte nicht, dass Koko eines Tages fast so schön sein würde wie Paya.</p><p>Kokos abwartende Miene holte Zelda aus ihren Gedanken.</p><p>Sie machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht und drückte die Hände ihrer kleinen Freundin.</p><p>„Wahrscheinlich werden wir morgen weiter nach Hateno reisen. Aber vielleicht kommen wir auf der Rückreise noch einmal vorbei“, sagte sie schnell, als Kokos Lächeln in sich zusammen fiel.</p><p>Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie nach dem Gespräch mit Purah noch einmal mit Impa reden würde. Wer konnte schon wissen, wie das mit den beiden Dickschädeln ausgehen würde?</p><p>Zelda schob den Gedanken beiseite und brachte sich dazu, zu lächeln.</p><p>„Man hat mir ein Abendessen versprochen, junge Dame. Entspricht dieses Gerücht denn den Tatsachen?“</p><p>Koko liebte nichts mehr, als sich um andere zu kümmern und sofort leuchtete ihr Gesicht wieder auf.</p><p>„Oh ja. Ich habe Kürbiseintopf gekocht und eine Spurtkarottensuppe. Und einen Fruchtkuchen, weil ich doch weiß, dass Ihr den so gerne mögt. Und...“ Lächelnd ließ Zelda sich fortziehen und genoss die unkomplizierte Freude, die so leicht zu erreichen und so leicht zu erhalten war.</p><p> </p><p>Die Ruhe des Dorfes tat Zelda gut. Die Zeit besaß hier einen besonderen Rhythmus. Stand nicht still und raste auch nicht mit der gleichen Kapriolen schlagenden Hektik dahin, wie es Zelda im Schloss häufig vorkam.</p><p>In Kakarion schien es, als würde jeder seinen Platz kennen. Jeder trug zum Erhalt der Traditionen und Leben der Shiekah bei und niemand war uneins mit diesem Schicksal.</p><p>Zelda verbrachte einige Zeit mit Koko und ihrer kleinen Schwester, lächelte versonnen über das Verhalten der Mädchen und freute sich über jeden Besucher, der für einige Worte des Grußes vorbei kam.</p><p>Die Prinzessin wurde hier geschätzt, aber mit einer für Zelda angenehmen Gleichgültigkeit behandelt. Ein bisschen als könnte sie für eine kurze Zeit Urlaub von der ihr zugeschrieben Rolle machen und aufatmen.</p><p>Wie erwartet war Eslas Auskunft über Impas Zustand aufschlussreicher, als alles was Zelda im großen Haus erfahren hatte.</p><p>Natürlich war der Infekt kein Spaziergang, aber Impas Gesundheit war stets auffallend gut gewesen und die Heilkundige sah keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung. Da die Shiekah – mit Ausnahme von Paya – ein sehr aufgeschlossenes Verhältnis zum Tod hatten, nahm Zelda diese Information entsprechend vorsichtig auf. Trotzdem räumten Eslas Worte ihre letzte Sorge aus dem Weg.</p><p>Dementsprechend beruhigt zog sich Zelda für die Nacht zurück.</p><p>Die Familien die hier lebten teilten die für sie ganz selbstverständlich empfundene Aufgabe, ihr Haus für den Aufenthalt der Prinzessin freizugeben.</p><p>Dementsprechend kehrte Zelda jedes Mal in einem anderen Heim ein.</p><p>Aber das merkte sie kaum, da sich die Häuser wenig voneinander unterschieden.</p><p>Die Shiekah lebten karger als die neuen Siedler am Schlossgrund oder die Familien in Hateno, aber Zelda störte sich nicht daran.</p><p>Gesättigt und zufrieden, erfüllte ein Lächeln ihren Geist, als sie den leeren Holzeimer ergriff und damit zur Quelle ging, um ihn mit Wasser zu füllen. Nirgendwo sonst würde man von ihr verlangen, selbst Wasser zu holen.</p><p>Hier stellte man ihr zwar das eigene Haus zur Verfügung, käme aber nie auf die Idee, sie zu bedienen.</p><p>Es war erfrischend.</p><p>Ebenso wie das kühle Wasser aus der Quelle, mit dem Zelda ihre Trinkflaschen auffüllte und sich mit dem übrigen Rest Gesicht, Brust und Arme wusch.</p><p>Erfrischt und gesäubert schlüpfte sie in ihre Schlafkleidung. Eine Hose aus ungefärbter Seide, die an den Knöcheln eng zulief und an der Hüfte von zarten Bändern gehalten wurde. Das dazugehörige Oberteil bestand aus dem selben Material, gefertigt von einer Seidenweberin, die sich in der Siedlung vor dem Schloss niedergelassen hatte. Eckig und weit, mit kurzen Ärmeln, die manchmal über die eine oder die andere Schulter rutschten, war aber von einfacherem Schnitt als die Hose, aber ebenso herrlich glatt.</p><p>Zart schmiegte sich der Stoff an ihre Haut und für einen Moment erlaubte sich Zelda das Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit.</p><p>Die akute Sorge um Impa war verschwunden und im Dorf der Shiekah herrschte eine besondere Ruhe, die langsam ihr Innerstes zu erfüllen begann.</p><p>Mit einer Entspannung die sie lange nicht gefühlt hatte, machte es sich Zelda auf dem Bett bequem und zog das Bündel von in Stoff gehüllten Papieren hervor, die ihr am Abend zuvor gefehlt hatten.</p><p>Bisher hatte sie viel über die reine Idee des Schatzmeisters gelesen und dabei wenig neue Information entdeckt.</p><p>Aber bereits die ersten neuen Seiten, in die Zelda sich vertiefte, enthielten interessante Hinweise auf Silbererzvorkommnisse in Hyrule, die der Schatzmeister aus anderen Aufzeichnungen über die vermuteten Bodenschätze des Landes gezogen hatte.</p><p>Die größten Vorkommen vermutete er unter den Schnee bedeckten Bergen Hebras. Eine Information die Zelda kurz mit Unruhe erfüllte. Stirnrunzelnd las sie weiter.</p><p>Es war nicht verwunderlich. In anderen bergigen Gebieten war viel geschürft, aber nie viel Silber gefunden worden. Aber Schnee und vor allem Eis, würde das Suchen und vor allem Abtragen erschweren. Dabei war die Kälte das größte Problem.</p><p>Massenweise kälteresistente Schutzkleidung zu produzieren wäre eine nachhaltige Lösung, würde die Kosten aber enorm in die Höhe treiben. Wärmende Tränke wären eine Option, aber Zelda wusste nicht viel darüber, ob solche zur Daueranwendung geeignet wären.</p><p>Sie machte eine gedankliche Notiz erst Link zu seinen Erfahrungen zu befragen, aber auch Impa, Purah und Esla.</p><p>Stirnrunzelnd las Zelda weiter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dunkelheit in Purpur. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Schatten in Violett.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chaos. Kranke Farbe im Takt eines grausamen Pulsschlags.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie will die Ohren zuhalten. Aber sie hat keine Ohren. Sie hat keinen Körper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dröhnen. Donnern. Dissoziierte Blitze in Leere die schreit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leere die eng ist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leere die voll ist vom Nichts, das sie erdrückt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ewigkeit ohne Anfangspunkt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es kommt ihr so bekannt vor. Aber immer wenn sie kurz davor ist zu verstehen, wird es enger und sie schreit. Sie selbst ist es die schreit, nicht die Leere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und dann ist da diese Stimme. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie ist grausam, die Stimme. Sie höhnt von all dem was verloren ist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wie lange? Wie lange schon? Wie lange noch? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Der Thronsaal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie ist gefangen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoffnung ist ein zerknittertes Papier das zu Staub zerfällt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Schläge aus Hass prasseln auf sie ein. Purer, brodelnder, Blasen schlagender Hass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hass der explodiert und Hass der sie versengt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie versucht zu rennen. Aber sie kann nicht weg. Sie hat keinen Körper. Zeit schrumpft und wächst. Zeit implodiert.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Er wird nicht kommen!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie weiß nicht, ob es ihre eigene Stimme ist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Er ist tot. Du hast ihn getötet! Du hast sie alle getötet. Du bist Schuld!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es beginnt mit einem Bild von Urbosa. Die Augen verdreht, das rote Haar in Flammen. Ihr Gesicht eine Maske aus Zorn und Schmerz. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dann kommt Mipha. Schluchzend ohne Stimme. Tränen die einfrieren. Wasser das sich rot färbt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Revali. Brennende Federn in der Luft. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Splitternde Steine. Zerrissenes Fleisch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daruk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bilder die sich überlagern. Ineinander rasen. Sich aufteilen. Insektenaugen. Prismen. Geschliffener, kalter Stein der das Licht bricht in tausend zerbrochene Fragmente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und immer wieder das gleiche Bild. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link der fällt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link der die Augen schließt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link der sich nicht mehr bewegt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blut. Asche. Schreie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tod. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es ist ihr Schrei. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ihr Schrei in der Ewigkeit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ihr Schrei der den Vorhang zerreißt.</p><p> </p><p>„LIIINK!“</p><p>Das Rauschen in ihren Ohren war so übermächtig, dass die Verwirrung des Erwachens sie Glauben ließ, sie wäre wieder inmitten des furchtbares Regens, der auf der Flucht vor den Wächtern auf sie niedergeprasselt war. Nur langsam zog sich der Schleier zurück, der ihren Geist einhüllte. Der Kampf mit dem Vorhang zwischen Traum und Realität drohte sie zu überwältigen.</p><p>„Ich bin hier.“</p><p>Keuchend hob Zelda den Kopf. Schwindel brach hinter ihrer Stirn aus und es fiel ihr schwer die Orientierung wieder zu erlangen.</p><p>„Ich bin hier, Zelda.“</p><p>Links Stimme war das Leuchtfeuer in der Dunkelheit. Ein Zielpunkt für ihren wirren Verstand.</p><p>Sie wusste wer er war, bevor sie sich erinnerte wer <em>sie</em> war. Kompliziert schien ihr das Muster aus Zeit und Raum und der Frage nach dem Warum.</p><p>Heftig ging ihr Atem und zitternd versuchte sie sich zu orientieren.</p><p>Inmitten von zerwühlten Decken kniete sie auf dem niedrigen Bett. Es war dunkel bis auf trübes flackerndes Licht, das durch das einzige Fenster und unter dem Türschlitz hineinfiel und huschende Schatten erzeugte.</p><p>„Link“, hauchte sie zittrig. Sein Name hatte sich durch ihre Träume gezogen. Sie hatte seinen Namen gerufen, nein geschrien. Hatte ihr sterben sehen.</p><p>Oh, bei der Göttin.</p><p>Ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihr.</p><p>Aber hier stand er. Gesund, unversehrt, unbewaffnet. In Sicherheit. Mit bloßen Füßen und in leichter Kleidung. Der Anblick seiner nackten Zehen war ein Anker in die Wirklichkeit.</p><p>Es fiel Zelda unnatürlich schwer zu denken. Ihre Stirn schmerzte, so sehr was sie angespannt in dem Versuch Klarheit in das Chaos zu bringen. Ein mattes Stöhnen floss über ihre Lippen, als sie sich an den Kopf fasste und versuchte mit ihren Fingern einzufangen, was sie so schwer und taub anfühlte.</p><p>Ihre Haut, ihr Haar, sogar ihre Kleidung war feucht. Klamm und kalt von Schweiß. Zelda erschauerte.</p><p>Wieder ein Albtraum.</p><p>„Bitte entschuldige.“ Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören. Das Rauschen in ihren Ohren hatte nachgelassen, aber ihre Kehle war wie ausgedörrt und der unaussprechliche Schrecken ihres Traums lähmte sie.</p><p>Das leise Flüstern von Stoff war zu hören, dann reichte Link ihr einen kühlen Becher. Wortlos nahm sie ihn entgegen und trank ohne abzusetzen.</p><p>Keiner von ihnen sprach, auch nicht als Link den Becher erneut füllte und ihn ihr wieder reichte.</p><p>Die Aufforderung in seiner Geste war auch stumm so nachdrücklich, dass Zelda ihr ohne nachzudenken folgte.</p><p>Das Wasser tat gut und klärte ein wenig von dem drückenden Sumpf aus Angst und Hilflosigkeit.</p><p>Ihr Atem beruhigte sich, aber ihre Gedanken taten es nicht.</p><p>Link reichte ihr einen weiteren Becher und wieder trank sie. Dieses Mal leerte sie ihn aber nicht.</p><p>Wenn sie es täte, würde er irgendwann gehen.</p><p>Und dann würde sie auseinander brechen.</p><p> </p><p>Schweigen füllte den Raum und nährte die Schatten. Wortlose Bitten hingen in der Luft und Zelda rang um den Mut, sie auszusprechen.</p><p>Aber Mut war die Gabe des Helden und als seine Stimme die Dunkelheit verdrängte, hätte sie weinen können vor Erleichterung.</p><p>„Du brauchst nur zu fragen.“</p><p>Er schien mehr damit zu sagen, als zu hören war. Weisheit mochte in den wenigen Worten liegen oder ein Versprechen.</p><p>Zelda vernahm die Entschlossenheit. Spürte die Ruhe. Fühlte die Beständigkeit.</p><p>Seine Stimme leise, aber deutlich zu hören. Ernst, beinahe feierlich klangen seine Worte und</p><p>deren Bedeutung ließen ihr den Atem stocken.</p><p>Noch bevor sie ihre Gedanken ordnen, noch bevor sie Angst haben oder sich in Sorge verwickeln konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich werde es nicht falsch verstehen.“</p><p>Ihr war nicht ganz klar, was er meinte. Er schien sich abzusichern, schien die unsichtbare, kaum noch existente Grenze zwischen Ihnen dieses Mal nicht ohne ihre Zustimmung überqueren zu wollen. Er sprach auf eine Art, die Bedenken zerstreuen und beruhigen wollte. Auch wenn Zelda die Tiefe seiner Worte nicht ganz ergründen konnte, lösten sie einen Knoten in ihrem Inneren.</p><p>Wärme flutete ihre kalten Hände und füllte ihren Bauch mit Dankbarkeit.</p><p>Allerdings hielt ihr Herz, das vor Aufregung bis hinauf in den Hals schlug, jedes Wort zurück.</p><p>Kurz rang sie mit sich und ihrer Reaktion, dann gab sie auf und rutschte langsam, ganz langsam ein Stück zur Seite.</p><p>Das Bett war gedacht für eine Familie, groß genug um sie Beide aufzunehmen, zumal keiner von ihnen ein körperlicher Riese war.</p><p>Sie beobachtete ihn ganz genau. Erahnte mehr als dass sie sah, wie er jede ihrer Bewegungen mit der ihm so eigenen unfehlbaren Aufmerksamkeit wahrnahm.</p><p>Langsam hob sie die aufgewühlte Decke. Eine stumme Einladung, so eindeutig, dass sie keine Worte brauchte.</p><p>Er bewegte sich kaum, aber für einen kurzen Moment verschwand sein Gesicht in den Schatten der Nacht. Vorher hatte sie das Blau seiner Augen erahnen können. Ein Blitzen in der Dunkelheit, seine Haut mit Gold übergossen und glühend. Jetzt konnte sie nichts mehr erkennen außer den Umriss seiner Gestalt. Die vertrauten Formen seiner Schultern, Eleganz umwickelt mit Kraft, seine Physis stattlich ohne überwältigend zu sein.</p><p>Sie blinzelte, als er sich schließlich rührte.</p><p>Mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit die Zelda nicht fühlte, kam er näher. Als würde er nie etwas anderes tun, schlüpfte Link unter ihre Decke und hatte Zelda unzeremoniell aus ihrer sitzenden Position nach unten und an seine Brust gezogen. Es war so schnell gegangen, dass sie nicht mal geatmet hatte.</p><p>Ihr Herz war auf doppelte Größe angeschwollen. Heiß und kalt wälzte es ihr Blut durch die Adern. Wieder hörte sie es in den Ohren rauschen, dieses Mal jedoch aus einem anderen Grund.</p><p>Langsam fühlte sie die Wärme seines Körpers in die Umarmung sickern. Kontrolliert atmete Zelda aus, versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht irgendetwas Dummes zu tun oder zu sagen.</p><p>Neben ihr suchte Link nach einer bequemen Position. Stoff raschelte und die Matratze senkte sich, während auf der Seite liegend umher rutschte und Arme und Beine um Zeldas steifen Körper wickelte. Jedes Mal wenn er sie irgendwo berührte, durchfuhr sie ein Schauer.</p><p>Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen kam er schließlich zu Ruhe. Dabei zog er sie noch enger an sich.</p><p>Da lag sie nun. An den Helden der Zeit gepresst, eingeklemmt zwischen ihrem größten Sehnen und ihrer größten Furcht.</p><p>„Versuch deinen Kopf auszuschalten“, murmelte Link und klang dabei so entspannt, dass Zelda nicht wusste, ob sie deswegen gekränkt oder erfreut sein sollte.</p><p>„Das hier ist nichts, worum du dich Sorgen müsstest.“</p><p>Sie blinzelte in die Dunkelheit hinauf, in der die Deckenbalken kaum zu erkennen waren und lauschte Links gleichmäßigen Atemzügen, die mit jeden Heben und Senken seiner Brust tiefer wurden.</p><p>Was dachte er, worum sie sich sorgte?</p><p>Heiße Feuchtigkeit erblühte in ihren Kniekehlen und in ihrem Bauch. Stellen ihres Körper erwachten pochend zum Leben, die sonst in geheimnisvollem Schweigen verbrachten und Zelda hatte es nicht geplant, aber die Worten platzten einfach aus ihr heraus:</p><p>„Ich habe von Ganon geträumt.“</p><p>„Hm?“ Sie konnte Links sonores Brummen in ihrer eigenen Brust vibrieren spüren. Er klang, als hätte er bereits geschlafen.</p><p>Sie erinnerte sich, dass er ihr einmal gesagt hatte, dass es eine Tugend war, die es zu kultivieren galt: die Fähigkeit überall und immer einschlafen zu können, aber im Gegenzug lange Zeitperioden ohne Schlaf aufzukommen.</p><p>Wahrscheinlich betrachtete er ein Dorf voller bis auf die Zähne bewaffneter Krieger als einen einigermaßen sicheren Ort und plante ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen.</p><p>Das Bett mit der Prinzessin zu teilen, war allem Anschein nach nichts, was ihn davon abhalten würde.</p><p>Zelda befeuchtete sich die Mundwinkel mit der Zunge.</p><p>„Ich träume von der Verheerung. Von Ganon. Ständig“, sagte sie ein wenig hektisch. Sie wusste selbst nicht mal, ob sie sich wirklich mitteilen wollte. Oder ob sie sich von der Situation ablenken musste. Link. Neben ihr. Im Bett.</p><p>Oh, bei der Göttin!</p><p>„Manchmal träume ich mehrere Tage gar nicht davon“, fuhr sie schnell fort. Als könnte sie davor weglaufen, was ihre Sinne doch gerade eindeutig wahrnahmen. „Manchmal Wochen. Bevor es mich dann wieder einholt.“</p><p>Es verging ein Moment bis Link antwortete.</p><p>„Das erklärt es dann“, murmelte er, weniger mitfühlend als sie es von ihm erwartet hätte.</p><p>Dementsprechend perplex fragte Zelda nicht sofort nach. <br/>„Was erklärt was?“ Von ihrem brüskierten Tonfall ließ Link sich nicht beeindrucken. Aber wann hatte er das jemals getan?</p><p>Sie spürte, dass er mit den Schultern zuckte. Sein Unterarm berührte dabei ihre rechte Flanke und der lockere Stoff ihres Schlafgewands folgte der Bewegung. Dabei rieb die flüsternde Seide über ihre Brustwarze. Zelda fuhr zusammen.</p><p>Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ein mit Elektrizität aufgeladener Pfeil sie getroffen. Der Schock rauschte durch sie hindurch und hinterließ überall ein sanftes Prickeln. Es war so ablenkend, dass Zelda nicht verstand, was Link antwortete.</p><p>„Was?“, fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er etwas gesagt, sie es aber nicht wahrgenommen hatte.</p><p>„Ich dachte, du hättest von mir geträumt“, wiederholte Link etwas lauter. Er klang jetzt weniger schläfrig.</p><p>Zeldas überfordertes Hirn vertauschte prompt den Kontext und zog falsche Schlüsse aus seinen Worten.</p><p>„Wie bitte?“ Erschrocken und empört zu gleich drehte sie sich vom Rücken auf die Seite. Ihr instinktives Handeln bereute sie beinahe sofort. Jetzt waren sie sich noch näher.</p><p>Das Feuer seiner Augen leuchtete so hellblau, dass sie die Farbe selbst in der Dunkelheit ausmachen konnte, in der sonst alles zu grauen Schatten verblasste.</p><p>Auf dem Kissen vermischten sich ihr geöffnetes Haar mit Strähnen, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatten. Gold in Gold. Die Farbe von reifem Weizen, der mit dunklem Honig übergossen wurde.</p><p>Ihre Nasen waren nur eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt und sein warmer Atem strich sanft über ihr Gesicht, als er antwortete.</p><p>„Du hast meinen Namen gerufen.“ Seine Stirn hatte sich leicht gerunzelt. „Da dachte ich...“</p><p>Perplex starrte Zelda ihn an. Atmete seinen Atem. Nahm seinen wundervollen Duft in sich auf.</p><p>Beobachtete ihren trägen Verstand beim Nachdenken.</p><p>Ruckartig drehte sie sich wieder auf den Rücken. Biss sich stumm frustriert auf die Unterlippe. Natürlich. Natürlich kam Link in ihren Träumen von der Verheerung vor. Sie endeten mit seinem <em><span>Tod.</span></em></p><p>Es war furchtbar.</p><p>Sie hatte fürchterliche, schreckliche Träume die sie zitternd und verzweifelnd erwachen ließen und trotzdem hatte sie kurze Zeit später gedacht, er würde von <em>dieser</em> Art Träumen sprechen. Der anderen, der Art, die man verheimlichte und selbst vor sich selbst kaum zugab.</p><p>„Ich träumte von deinem Tod“, sagte sie schließlich. „Also habe ich wohl von dir geträumt.“</p><p>Zelda verschwieg, dass er in diesen Träumen immer vorkam.</p><p>„Huh“, machte Link, so unbeeindruckt, als hätte sie ihm vom Wetter erzählt.</p><p>Sie drehte ihm den Kopf zu. <br/>„Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?“</p><p>Schemenhaft konnte sie sehen, wie er wieder mit den Schultern zuckte. Erneut setzte er dabei ihre Bekleidung in Bewegung. Wieder fuhr Zelda zusammen. Wieder erschauerte sie.</p><p>Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.</p><p>„Es sind nur Träume.“ Seine Stimme klang sanft, deswegen fühlte sie sich bei seinen Worten nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen.</p><p>„Dein Verstand verarbeitet Dinge, die du tagsüber verdrängst.“</p><p>Unter der Decke bewegte sich sein Arm, strich kurz beruhigend über ihren.</p><p>Glücklicherweise erwischte er nur ihren Ellenbogen und Zelda war es möglich, über seine Worte nachzudenken.</p><p>„Angst zu verarbeiten ist wichtig. Diese Träume sind wichtig.“ Sie erahnte das Mitgefühl in seinem Blick, leitete es ab vom Klang seiner Stimme.</p><p>„Und irgendwann ist es überstanden. Das verspreche ich dir.“</p><p>Das Gesicht wieder Richtung Zimmerdecke gedreht, lag Zelda da und ließ seine Worte auf sich wirken.</p><p>Logik lag darin und Hoffnung. Aber sie forderten eine Ergebenheit von ihr, die sie gedanklich an ihre Grenzen führte.</p><p>Ihre Augenbrauen spannten sich an, während sie weiter darüber nachdachte.</p><p>„Hast du es überstanden?“, wagte sie irgendwann zu fragen. Links Atem war wieder ruhiger geworden, ging langsam und tief.</p><p>Ruhe hatte sich über den Raum gesenkt, über das Bett. Das Gefühl von Richtigkeit erfüllte die Luft. Erfüllte dieses undenkbare Szenario.</p><p>Link neben ihr im Bett. Unter ihrer Decke. Sein Arm quer über ihrem Bauch, seine warmen Füße an ihren.</p><p>„Hm?“ Sein Brummen klang so schläfrig, dass Zeldas Gewissen kurz eine rote Flagge schwenkte. Aber sie gab dieser Meldung ihres empathischen Empfindens einen Fußtritt. Später würde sie sich entschuldigen.</p><p>„Hast du es überstanden?“, wiederholte sie an die Decke gerichtet.</p><p>Als er nach gefühlten fünf Minuten immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, drehte sie den Kopf in seine Richtung. Zelda erwartete, dass er eingeschlafen war, aber seine Augen standen weit offen.</p><p>Als sie ihn ansah, erwiderte er ihren Blick stumm.</p><p>„Möchtest du nicht darüber reden?“, flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.</p><p>Bei ihrer Frage schlug er die Augen nieder. Dieses Mal hielt sein Schweigen so lange an, dass sich die alte Unsicherheit in ihr meldete.</p><p>Dann, bevor sie sich wieder abwenden konnte, atmete er tief ein.</p><p>„Ich träume nicht von Dingen, die mir Angst machen“, antwortete er. Er klang zögerlich. Als müsste er sich selbst zum Sprechen zwingen. Zelda verstand nicht. In ihrer Welt war es eindeutig etwas Gutes, wenn die eigenen Träume keine Angst verbreiteten. Warum klang es dann nicht so, als würde ihm das ebenso gehen?</p><p>Sie runzelte die Stirn.</p><p>„Wovon träumst du dann?“</p><p>Sein Blick flackerte kurz zu ihrem, dann wandte er ihn wieder ab.</p><p>Dieses Mal hielt sein Schweigen noch länger an. Zelda hörte ihrer beider Atem, spürte in der Stille zwischen den Worten ihr eigenes Herz klopfen.</p><p>„Sie bergen ihre eigene Gefahr“, raunte Link schließlich so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war.</p><p>Zelda war sich jetzt sicher, dass er sich zum Sprechen gezwungen hatte.</p><p>„Oh.“ Sie verstand nicht. Und je mehr sie es versuchte zu verstehen, desto weniger Sinn ergaben seine Worte.</p><p>Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er den Kopf leicht hob und sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen.</p><p>Gestochen scharf war jetzt das Blau seiner Augen und hell verbrannte es die aufgekommene Verwirrung.</p><p>„Versuch zu schlafen“, murmelte er sanft. „Wenn die Träume kommen, besiegen wir sie gemeinsam. So wie immer.“</p><p>Seine Worte wärmten sie von Innen.</p><p>Sie drehte den Kopf zurück in eine bequeme Position und schloss die Augen. Versuchte seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen und ihre Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Es gelang ihr nur kläglich.</p><p>„Es erscheint mir nicht fair“, sagte sie schließlich, ein Seufzen in der Stimme.</p><p>„Was denn?“ Anders als zuvor klang Link immer noch hellwach. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn endgültig um die Nachtruhe gebracht. Der Gedanke fütterte ihr schlechtes Gewissen und beflügelte ihre Worte.</p><p>„Es geht immer darum, dass es mir besser geht. Aber was kann ich tun, um dir zu helfen? Mit deinen Träumen, meine ich.“</p><p>Das Geräusch das er machte, klang wie die Mischung aus einem Keuchen und einem unterdrückten Lachen.</p><p>Aber als Zelda den Kopf erneut drehte, um ihn nach dieser seltsamen Reaktion anzusehen, konnte sie nur wie in Stein gemeißelte Gesichtszüge erkennen, überzogen von Schatten.</p><p>„Schlaf jetzt, Zelda“, sagte er nachdrücklich, sein Tonfall so endgültig, dass ihre Gedanken sich scheinbar wie von selbst zerstreuten.</p><p>Wenig später wurde alles dunkel, als Schlaf sich auf sie herab senkte.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** ***** ***</p><p> </p><p>Dass seine Stimme so normal klang, verdankte er jahrelanger Übung. <br/><em>Ein Ritter muss nicht nur seinen Körper stählen, mein Junge. Auch sein Geist muss </em><em>eisern </em><em>sein und seine Beherrschung unfehlbar. </em></p><p>Mit diesen Worten war Link aufgewachsen. Ständig hatte er sie gehört, in verschiedenen Variationen und aus unterschiedlichen Mündern. Von seinem Vater, von seinen Ausbildern und schließlich hatte er sie sich selbst vorgebetet.</p><p>Die Wahrheit darin rüttelte jetzt an den Grundfesten seines Verstandes.</p><p>
  <em>Wie kann ich dir mit deinen Träumen helfen?</em>
</p><p>Das waren nicht genau Zeldas Worte. Aber der exakte Wortlaut spielte keine Rolle.</p><p>Die süße Unschuld dieser Frage hatte Link völlig unvorbereitet getroffen. Wie ein Pfeil, aus einem Hinterhalt abgeschossen. Mitten ins Herz.</p><p>Und jetzt trat Blut aus. Buchstäblich. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an.</p><p>Warm, nein, heiß, durchströmte Scham seine Brust. Klebrig wie Blut tropfte das Gefühl in seinen Bauchraum. Schwoll an bis zu seiner Kehle und drückte gegen die Begrenzungen aus Muskeln und Knochen.</p><p>Sie konnte es nicht wissen.</p><p>Wie hätte sie es auch wissen können, dass ihre Frage selbst der Pfeil war, der ihn verletzte.</p><p>Sie war Salz in der Wunde, diese Frage. Fühlte sich fast an wie Hohn. Wie Spott.</p><p>Aber Zelda war zu derlei gar nicht fähig.</p><p>Link wusste, dass sie aus Gutmütigkeit, aus dem ehrlichen Bedürfnis zu helfen, gefragt hatte. Es sollte ihm das Herz <em>wärmen</em> und nicht bluten lassen, dass sie ihm helfen wollte.</p><p>Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass <span>sie</span> <em>Mittelpunkt</em> dieser Träume war.</p><p>Mit Hilfe der Göttin würde Zelda es auch nur erfahren.</p><p>Dass sie allein die Bilder speiste, die nachts zu ihm kamen.</p><p>Sie war der Stern, um den alles kreiste. Sie <em>war</em> seine Träume. Und sie<span> war</span> der Schmerz des Erwachens.</p><p>Seine Träume offenbarten ihm sein tiefstes Sehnen. Der Teil von ihm, den er mit keiner Disziplin dieser Welt endgültig kontrollieren konnte, sprach aus diesen Träumen. Dieser unterdrückte Teil kam darin zur Wort und zeigte die versteckten Wünsche, die verdrängten Emotionen, die Link sich verbot zu fühlen.</p><p>All das Verlangen.</p><p>All das Sehnen.</p><p>All die Liebe.</p><p>Nein, es waren keine Albträume, vor denen er sich fürchtete. Nicht die Art die Zelda quälten.</p><p>Link fürchtete nicht die Träume. Er fürchtete das Erwachen. Fürchtete das grausame Schwert der Wahrheit, dass diese Hirngespinste, diese Wunschträume mit scharfe Klinge zu Trümmern hieb.</p><p>Er fürchtete den Effekt, den diese Träume auf ihn hatten. Fürchtete die Untiefen seines Herzens und die Macht die dort lauerte. Er fürchtete sich davor, Kopf und Kontrolle zu verlieren und etwas zu tun, etwas zu sagen, das er nicht rückgängig machen und für immer bereuen würde.</p><p>Er fürchtete, dass er Traum und Realität irgendwann nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte.</p><p>Nichts davon konnte er offenbaren. Also hatte Link lange nicht geantwortet auf diese schmerzlich süße Fragen. Zeldas Stimme hatte verletzlich geklungen und unsicher. Ein Hauch dessen was sie sein konnte, wenn ihre ganze Kraft sie durchströmte.</p><p>Aber Link liebte sie auch in ihrer Schwäche. Liebte sie zitternd genauso, wie von goldener, heiliger Mach erfüllt glühend. Er liebte das ganze komplexe Wesen. Die Zartheit. Die Stärke. Den Sturz, den Aufstieg. Liebte die Kraft die sie besaß und die sie selbst nicht sehen konnte, weil sie eine falsche Vorstellung von Kraft hatte.</p><p>Er liebte die Unwissenheit. Liebte den Wissensdurst. Die herzzerreißende Unschuld die sie manchmal zeigte und die tiefe Weisheit ihrer Seele kontrastierte, sie noch stärker erstrahlen ließ.</p><p>Er liebte sie.</p><p>Er liebte Zelda.</p><p>Er. Liebte. Sie.</p><p>Die ganze wundervolle, zauberhafte Frau. Das Mädchen. Die Göttin auf Erden. Er hätte sie in allen Formen geliebt. Hatte sie immer geliebt. Und würde es immer tun.</p><p>
  <em>Nicht das schlechteste Gefühl, das man seinem Schützling entgegen bringen kann. Aber sei vorsichtig. Pass auf, dass du daraus immer nur Stärke ziehst. Lass dich davon empor heben, nicht hinab ziehen. Sei wachsam! Es geht verdammt schnell, dass aus Ehre Unehre wird.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Auch diese </span>
  <span>weisen </span>
  <span>Worte stammten von seinem Vater. Link hatte sich lange nicht daran erinnern können. </span>
  <span>Er war erleichtert gewesen, </span>
  <span>damals, </span>
  <span>als sein Vater </span>
  <span>das erste Mal </span>
  <span>davon sprach. Erleichtert dass </span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span> mit jemandem über das reden konnte, was in ihm vorging. </span>
  <span>Dass er dieses Geheimnis nicht länger alleine mit sich herum tragen musste.</span>
</p><p>Aber als Link sich daran erinnerte, Jahre nach dem Sieg über Ganon, inmitten von irgendeiner Blödelei mit Zelda, als sie ihn strahlend anlächelte und seinem Herz Flügel schenkte, da hatten diese Worte ihm nur Verwirrung gebracht.</p><p>Und Scham.</p><p>
  <em>Solange deine Gefühle hier oben bleiben</em>
  <span>, sein Vater hatte das mit einer knappen militärischen Geste verknüpft, die auf seine breite Brust deutete, an der ein blitzende</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> Ehrenabzeichen baumelte, </span>
  <em>ist alles gut. Pass nur auf, dass sie nicht in deine Hose wandern. </em>
</p><p>Damals war Link neunzehn Jahre alt gewesen.</p><p>Als die Erinnerung an die Worte seines Vater kam, war Link einhundert und fünf Jahre älter und hatte voller Entsetzen gemerkt, dass genau <em>das</em> geschehen war.</p><p>Er liebte seinen Schützling nicht mit der hohen, platonischen, reinen Herzenskraft, die man von Rittern erwartete.</p><p>Er hatte es nie getan.</p><p>Links Herz, nein, seine Seele, quoll über mit besitzergreifender, drängender, egoistischer Liebe.</p><p>Seine Liebe war nicht platonisch. Sie war erdig. Feurig. Eifersüchtig.</p><p>Nicht rein. Sondern körperlich. Wollend. Allumfassend.</p><p>Sie stand über Zeit und Tod und Logik. War unaufhaltsam. War heilig. War Geschenk und Fluch zugleich.</p><p>Seine Liebe brannte.</p><p>Und wie jedes Feuer barg sie das Potential für Zerstörung, wenn man es unkontrolliert wüten ließ.</p><p>Diese Gefahr lauerte in Links Träumen. Davon hatte er gesprochen.</p><p>Neben ihm hörte er Zeldas immer ruhiger werdenden Atem.</p><p>Er hätte schweigen können, als sie nach seinen Träumen fragte.</p><p>Aber er wollte nicht mehr schweigen. Auch wenn er niemals wirklich wahrhaftig sein könnte.</p><p>Niemals.</p><p>Es würde bedeuten, dass er gehen müsste.</p><p>Wie könnte er nach so eine Offenbarung an ihrer Seite bleiben? Sie wäre verunsichert. Verändert.</p><p>Würde sich noch mehr distanzieren. Sich abwenden.</p><p>Nicht aus Grausamkeit, sondern aus dem Gedanken heraus, ihn zu schützen. Ihn nicht zu ermutigen.</p><p>Ihr Vertrauen in ihn, ohnehin wacklig, zerbrechlich und nach seinem Versagen vor einhundert Jahren hart wieder erkämpft, wäre verloren.</p><p>Link könnte all das ertragen. Aber am Ende und da war er sich sicher, würde sie ihn fortschicken.</p><p>Aus derselben Güte heraus, die sie nach seinen Träumen hatte Fragen lassen, würde sie es für das Beste halten. Und er würde dieser Bitte folgen, weil es ihr Erleichterung verschaffen würde.</p><p>Und das war das Einzige auf der Welt, das Link wirklich fürchtete. Ein Leben getrennt von ihr führen zu müssen.</p><p>In geübter Routine zwang sich Link zur Entspannung.</p><p>Er spürte, wie Zelda in den Schlaf hinüber glitt. Spürte, wie die Grundspannung ihrer Muskeln langsam nachließ. Fühlte ihren Geist an Präsenz im Raum verlieren.</p><p>Sie musste erschöpft sein, kein Wunder, nach den Tagen die hinter ihr lagen.</p><p>Sie brauchte dringend Ruhe und vor allem ein wenig Abstand von den Regierungsgeschäften. Vielleicht war ihr permanentes Anspannungslevel Ursache für die wiederkehrenden Albträume. Vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht hatten die begonnen Arbeit am Thronsaal sie ausgelöst. Link wusste, dass dieser Ort wie ein Mahnmal der Angst für Zelda war.</p><p>Jedenfalls hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt. Er rechnete fest damit, dass die Träume irgendwann nachlassen, sogar ganz aufhören würden.</p><p>Und bis dahin waren sie notwendig, da Zelda sich den Erinnerungen in ihrem wachen Zustand nicht stellte. Sie waren zu schmerzhaft. Link verstand das nur zu gut.</p><p>Es tat weh, ihr bei dieser Form der Verarbeitung zu sehen zu müssen. Aber er konnte nicht mehr tun, als das, was er gerade tat: ihr beistehen.</p><p>Hindurch musste sie ganz allein.</p><p>Link gestattete sich einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann sammelte er Konzentration für die mentalen Übungen, die ihn durch die Nacht bringen sollten.</p><p>Er löste seinen Geist von seinem Körper. Löste sich von den körperlichen Empfindungen und nahm dessen Wahrnehmungen als unbeteiligter Beobachter aus neutraler Position auf.</p><p>Er spürte die süße Schwere von Zeldas Körpers neben sich auf der Matratze, die Wärme die von ihr ausging. Fühlte die weibliche Kontur weicher Haut unter seinem Arm.</p><p>Absichtlich hatte er seine Hand zur lockeren Faust geformt, so dass der Kontakt mit der sensiblen Fläche möglichst gering ausfiel.</p><p>Für sie. Für sie. Für sie.</p><p>Das war das stumme Mantra, das ihm Kraft gab. Die Kraft sein Versprechen zu halten und das hier nicht falsch zu verstehen.</p><p>Nicht genießen. Nur dienen.</p><p>Er war das Schwert, das die Dämonen vertrieb, die die Nacht brachte. Er war das Schild, das Zelda vor ihrer eigenen Angst schützte. Er war das Kissen des Trostes. Bot Wärme und Umarmung, weil Beides gebraucht wurde.</p><p>Er war ihr Ritter. Hier ging es nicht um ihn. Er handelte nicht eigennützig. Unzählige Male hatte er diese Gefahr in sich geprüft.</p><p>Als Zeldas Schreie begonnen hatten, die gepeinigten Laute voller Furcht, hatte er bereits gewusst, wie er handeln würde. Den ganzen Tag hatte Link darüber nachgedacht. Wie würde er handeln, wenn die Albträume wiederkehrten? Wie konnte er ihr beistehen, ohne ihr weitere Sorge zu bescheren?</p><p>Schnell war deutlich geworden, dass <em>Zelda </em>die Entscheidung treffen musste.</p><p>Deswegen hatte Link mit zerrissenem Herzen gewartet, bis die Schrecken ihres Traums so übermächtig wurden, dass sie von selbst erwachte.</p><p>Dann hatte er ihr die Wahl gelassen. Dass sie selbst über die unsichtbare Barriere trat, die Hand bittend ausstreckte, war wichtig. Es ließ ihr weniger Raum für Reue, weniger Raum für Scham.</p><p>Sie musste selbst entscheiden.</p><p>Es waren die längsten Minuten in Links Leben gewesen.</p><p>Wenn sie ihn fortgeschickt hätte, wäre er gegangen. Zumindest bis zu seinem Platz vor der Tür zurück. Bis sie ihn wieder gebraucht hätte.</p><p>Aber jetzt lag er hier. Teilte seine Wärme mit ihr. Lauschte ihrem Atem. War umhüllt vom Zauber ihres Dufts.</p><p>Potential für ein Desaster, wenn er nicht klaren Verstandes blieb. Auf keinen Fall durfte er schlafen.</p><p>Diese letzte Bastion seines Bewusstseins durfte er nicht aufgeben.</p><p>Es stand außer Frage, sich so anfällig für die eingesperrten Wünsche seiner Seele zu machen.</p><p>Stattdessen folgte Link den einstudierten Techniken seiner Ausbildung. Lenkte seinen Atem und versank weiter in tiefer, distanzierter Ruhe: ein Zustand der Erholung und gleichzeitiger geistiger Kontrolle. Sein Körper konnte die nötige Energie laden, die er brauchte, da er einige Nächte fast völlig schlaflos verbracht hatte. Sein Verstand lauerte, auf Sparflamme reduziert. Seine Sinne blieben wachsam.</p><p>Und das war das einzige Problem an dieser überaus praktischen Technik.</p><p>Link spürte alles. Nahm alles war, was diese wundervolle Nacht beschwerte.</p><p>Hielt das Kostbarste in den Armen, was die Welt für ihn zu bieten hatte und keinen einzigen Moment würde er vergessen können.</p><p>Sein Unterbewusstsein würde jeden Augenblick sammeln wie edle Perlen. Sie speichern, horten und ihn dann, irgendwann, in wahrscheinlich nicht weit entfernter Zukunft, damit konfrontieren. Mit der Kraft von Shiekah-Bomben würde sich all das Fortgeschobene, all das Unterdrückte, all das Kontrollierte empor wälzen und ihn träumen lassen.</p><p>Anders als bei Zeldas Träumen, wartete auf ihn deswegen keine Besserung.</p><p>Nein.</p><p>Denn seine Gefühle würden nicht verblassen. Während Zeldas Angst mit der Zeit schwächer werden würde, blieb die Ursache <em>seiner</em> Träume davon unberührt.</p><p>In der Zukunft wartete deswegen auf Link noch mehr Disziplin.</p><p>Es wartete Scham.</p><p>Denn es waren nicht die Träume die er fürchtete. Wie konnte er etwas so Wunderbares fürchten?</p><p>Es war was <em>danach </em>kam.</p><p>Wann immer der Schleier zwischen Realität und Sehnen zu dünn wurde, wann immer die Gefahr bestand, dass er die Kontrolle verlor, dann musste er handeln.</p><p>Dann konnte er es nicht weiter hinausschieben. Er musste Klahra besuchen. Es ging nicht anders.</p><p>Es war die größte Schande seiner Existenz. Das zweitgrößte Geheimnis seines Herzens.</p><p>Um neben der Frau leben zu können, die er mit jeder Faser seiner unsterblichen Seele liebte, die er aber niemals, niemals würde haben können, um sie ritterlich und aus der Distanz zu schützen, ohne jemals schwach zu werden, musste Link dieses Opfer bringen.</p><p>Um die Dämonen zur Ruhe zu bringen, die dem unaussprechlichen Sehnen seines Herzens einen körperlichen Ausdruck verleihen wollten, musste er diesen Impulsen nachgeben. Manchmal. Selten. So spärlich wie möglich.</p><p>Aber es kam die Zeit, wo er seinem Körper geben musste, wonach es diesem verlangte.</p><p>Und Link spürte, wie sie näher rückte.</p><p>Aber noch war er nicht so weit.</p><p>Noch hatte er sich unter Kontrolle. Noch konnte er die Impulse in die richtige Richtung lenken und noch konnte er zwischen Wirklichkeit und Sehnsucht unterscheiden.</p><p>Erst wenn er sich vorstellte Zelda zu berühren, ohne die Grenze vor Augen zu haben, wenn sein waches Bewusstsein von den Bildern gequält wurde, die sonst nur in seinen Träumen lebten, dann war es so weit.</p><p>Dann war er kurz davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren.</p><p>Und das würde Link niemals zulassen.</p><p>Lieber tat er das Unvorstellbare und wandte sich jemand anderem zu. Wandte sich mit seinem Begehren an eine Frau, die sich mit den kläglichen Resten dessen zufrieden gab, was Link in der Lage war für jemanden zu empfinden, der nicht Zelda war.</p><p>Eine Frau die mit ihren eigenen Dämonen der Trauer kämpfte, die ihr Herz bereits einmal verschenkt hatte. Eine Frau die genau wusste, worauf sie sich einließ, wenn sie in ihr Leben und in ihr Bett ließ, so selten es auch vorkam.</p><p>Klahra.</p><p>Sie waren ein Paar verlorener Seelen, Klahra und er. Zwei Seelen die sich aneinander klammerten, inmitten eines Meers aus verlorener Liebe und ungestillter, unstillbarer Sehnsucht, um nicht vollends unter zu gehen.</p><p>Das Arrangement funktionierte für sie Beide, dennoch lebte Link ihr gegenüber in Demut und Dankbarkeit. Zusammen mit dem Respekt den er ihr gegenüber hegte, war das alles, was er ihr je würde geben können.</p><p>Klahra wusste das und verlangte auch nicht mehr.</p><p>Sie war seine Rettung.</p><p>Ihretwegen konnte Link hier liegen und nicht vergehen in Furcht vor der Zukunft. Ihretwegen hatte er einen Plan. Ihretwegen konnte er Zelda halten und schützen und würde es auch zukünftig tun.</p><p>Entschlossen verbannte Link alle Gedanken und ging über in die letzte Ebene der Entrücktheit.</p><p>Er beobachtete nur seine Sinne. Erlaubte sich keinen Genuss. Kein Entzücken. Keine Seligkeit.</p><p>Er war Schild und Schwert. Das war alles.</p><p>Und es war genug.</p><p>Es musste genug sein.</p><p> </p><p>Die Schatten versuchte nicht erneut sich in Zeldas Träume zu drängen und die restliche Nacht verging ruhig. Als zum Fenster trübes Dämmerlicht hineinfiel, löste sich Link vorsichtig von ihr. Ließ die Verlockung hinter sich zurück und machte einen Abstecher zum kältesten Teich, den es in der Nähe des Dorfes gab.</p><p>Er hoffte, dass er sich die mitleidigen Blicke nur einbildete, die die Shiekah ihm zuwarfen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ich liebe jeden einzelnen Kommentar. Jedes einzelne Wort. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es gibt kein zu kurz oder zu lang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kein zu unwichtig.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kein zu freudig.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danke.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~ mit Feuer gemalt</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Z</b>elda hörte nicht, wie die Tür sich öffnete oder jemand den Raum betrat, einzig Payas Quietschen war der Hinweis, dass Link hinter ihr stehen musste. Sofort verwandelte sich die bis eben würdevoll besorgte baldige Anführerin der Shiekah in ein errötendes, aufgeregtes Mädchen.</p><p>Zelda unterdrückte die Ungeduld, die der Anblick in ihr keimen ließ. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie hier lediglich sah, wie sie sich selbst fühlte.</p><p>Besonders nach dieser Nacht.</p><p>Sie hatte Link bereits ans der Ferne gesehen, nachdem sie aufgewacht war. Alleine, der Göttin sei Dank. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie vor Scham und Unsicherheit zu einer Säule erstarrt.</p><p>Mal wieder hatte sich Link ihre Dankbarkeit verdient. Allein seine Anwesenheit hatte die Geister Ganons aus ihren Träumen ferngehalten und sie stattdessen mit süßen Bilder gefüllt.</p><p>Auch wenn die sich am Morgen in Bitterkeit verwandelt hatten.</p><p>Aber Zelda hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, als sie Link darum bat zu bleiben. Sie hatte ihn gebraucht, diese Ehrlichkeit konnte sie aufbringen.</p><p>Und jetzt würde sie mit erhobenem Kopf damit umgehen.</p><p>Sie hatte Link deswegen verhalten zugewunken, als er mit alles sehenden Augen ihren Weg zu Impas Haus verfolgt hatte, ohne dabei sein Gespräch mit Gustin zu unterbrechen, dem Shiekah der im Dorf Spurtkarotten anbaute und mit seiner Frau den kleinen Laden betrieb.</p><p>„Ich nehme an, der heilige Held beehrt uns mit seiner Anwesenheit“, näselte Impa unter dem erneut über ihr aufgetürmten Deckenberg. Zelda hatte Paya dazu überreden können, wenigstens einige der Decken wieder herunter zu nehmen – es waren noch mehr gewesen – aber es waren genug, dass Impas Gestalt völlig davon verschlungen wurde.</p><p>Ab und an wackelte der Berg aus Decken, so wie jetzt, wenn Impa versuchte sich zu bewegen.</p><p>„Das sagt mir die plötzliche Stille.“</p><p>Selbstgefälligkeit stand Impa nicht gut zu Gesicht und Zelda presste mit düsterer Miene die Lippen zusammen.</p><p>Unwillkürlich sah sie zu Paya, die bei Impas Worten schlagartig schneeweiß geworden war, die Schultern vor Elend gerundet. Es war hart mit anzusehen. Gerade hatte sie ihre Großmutter noch lauthals bedrängt, ihre Erkrankung ernst zu nehmen. Dabei hatte sie so stark gewirkt, dass Zelda ein kleines bisschen Angst vor ihr gehabt hatte.</p><p>Jetzt wirkten die gerade noch feurigen Augen niedergeschlagen und hoffnungslos.</p><p>Paya bebte wie ein kleiner Vogel, kurz davor zu fliehen, auch wenn sie nicht davon fliegen konnte. Was sie sich in diesem Augenblick offensichtlich wünschte.</p><p>„Oh, gut. Du lebst noch“, sagte Link trocken.</p><p>Zelda drehte sich irritiert zu ihm um. Er war einen Schritt in den Raum hereingetreten und wirkte völlig unberührt von Impas Manipulationsversuch.</p><p>Zelda hörte Paya erschrocken einatmen. Aber wahrscheinlich würde selbst diese herzlosen Worte nichts an ihrer Anbetung für Link ändern.</p><p>In Payas Augen war Link unfehlbar.</p><p>Selbst wenn er sich wie ein unsensibler Ochse benahm.</p><p>Zelda bedachte ihn mit einem stummen Kopfschütteln.</p><p>Link erwiderte ihren Blick völlig gleichgültig, nur das Blitzen in seinen Augen zeugte von seinem Spaß.</p><p>Er trug eng anliegende Hosen aus grünem Stoff und eine Tunika, die seine Oberarme frei ließ. Dazu ein Paar mit Leder besetzter Handschuhe. Nichts besonders Auffälliges, aber ganz bestimmt nicht seine normale Reitkleidung.</p><p>„Warum bist du so angezogen?“</p><p>„Warum bist du <em>so</em> angezogen?“, schoss er zurück und sah an ihr hinunter. In einer Geste des Unverständnis breitete Zelda die Hände aus. „Was meinst du? Ich sehe völlig normal aus.“ Sie trug dieselben Kleidungsstücke, die sie am Tag zuvor getragen hatte. Blaue Tunika und Reithosen aus weichem Leder.</p><p>Bei ihren Worten neigte Link den Kopf. „Du solltest anziehen, was ich dir hingelegt habe.“</p><p>Zelda erwiderte seinen Blick für einige Augenblicke. Dann wandte sie sich betont ruckartig ab.</p><p>„Ich lasse ihn dir gern hier, Impa, wenn du dich durch seine Anwesenheit beehrt fühlst.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mir will er jetzt schon vorschreiben, was ich anziehen soll.“</p><p>Zelda warf Link einen spöttischen Blick zu, den dieser mit leichtem Zucken seiner Mundwinkel erwiderte.</p><p>Oh ja, was für einen Spaß sie hatten.</p><p>Der Deckenberg zitterte. „Er soll mir Paya vom Hals halten. Nichts weiter. Wenn er hier ist, ist sie wenigstens still.“</p><p>Neben Zelda stieß Paya ein Geräusch aus, das ein wenig wie ein Frosch klang, der einen Schluckauf bekam.</p><p>„Impa!“</p><p>Der Deckenberg gab ein Schnauben von sich, wohl der letzte Tropfen auf dem überlaufenden Kochtopf von Payas Emotionen. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Versuchte sich offensichtlich zu beruhigen. Dann wimmerte sie wie ein Hundewelpe, herzzerreißend und gleichzeitig unpassend niedlich, und eilte aus dem Raum.</p><p>Dass Impa sich dazu herablassen würde. Zelda starrte sie vorwurfsvoll an. Von der Dramatik des Moments ging jedoch viel verloren, da Impa nichts sehen konnte.</p><p>Hinter ihr hörte sie Link seufzen.</p><p>„Ich mach das schon“, sagte er leise. Als Zelda sich erneut umdrehte – sie wollte fragen, ob er das wirklich für eine gute Idee hielt – deutete er mit einem Finger auf sie. „Und zieh an, was ich dir hingelegt habe. Du wirst es brauchen.“ Kurz stahl sich ein verschwörerisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Wir machen einen Ausflug in die Wildnis.“</p><p>„Aber-“</p><p>Sie wollte sagen, dass doch nicht ausgerechnet er Paya hinterher gehen sollte, hatte aber keine Gelegenheit dazu. Link war fort und Zelda mit Impa allein.</p><p>Also konzentrierte sie all ihre Frustration auf die Gestalt unter den Decken. <br/>„Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden. Du wolltest gemein sein und warst ziemlich erfolgreich dabei.“</p><p>Impa schnaubte.</p><p>„Meine Enkelin mag ein albernes Ding sein, wenn es um Link geht, aber sie ist eine Shiekah. Sie verkraftet ein bisschen gut gemeinte Neckerei.“</p><p>Zeldas Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Gut gemeinte Neckerei?</p><p>„Da du ihren Gesichtsausdruck unter all den Decken nicht sehen konntest, werde ich ihn dir beschreiben. Sie war zutiefst erschüttert.“</p><p>Impa schnaubte erneut. Momentan scheinbar ihre liebste Ausdrucksform Dann musste sie niesen und murmelte etwas, das Zelda nicht verstand.</p><p>„Unglücklich“, fuhr sie fort. „Bekümmert.“</p><p>Impa seufzte, aber Zelda suchte weiter nach beschreibenden Ausdrücken. „Verzweifelt.“</p><p>Das Oberhaupt der Shiekah atmete langsam und kontrolliert aus.</p><p>„Verstört. Bedrückt. Emotional gepeini-“</p><p>„Jaja. Ich habe verstanden.“</p><p>Zufrieden lächelnd verstummte Zelda.</p><p>„Du hast sie doch erlebt“, sagte Impa mit gereizt klingender Stimme. Die Decken beulten sich an einigen Stellen aus, als sie von innen mit den Händen dagegen drückte.</p><p>„Kaum schließe ich für ein paar Momente die Augen, versucht sie mich zu Tode zu pflegen.“</p><p>Einen Augenblick war Zelda still.</p><p>„Vielleicht übertreibt sie es ein bisschen“, gab sie dann zu.</p><p>„Ein bisschen!“ Wieder schnaubt Impa. „Ein bisschen übertrieben wäre, wenn sie mir die Nase putzen würde. Das hier-“, wieder bewegte Impa die Arme unter den Decken, „ist Folter.“</p><p>„Sie ist besorgt um dich. Vielleicht könntest du versuchen zu sehen, was für ein Glück du hast. Andere träumen davon, so sehr geliebt zu werden.“</p><p>Impa lachte ungläubig. Allerdings wurde der Lautes durch ihre verstopfte Nase gebremst und sie klang eher wie Vah Ruta, wenn er seinen Rüssel bewegte.</p><p>Bei dem Gedanken musste Zelda ein Lachen unterdrücken.</p><p>„Erspar mir das, Prinzessin. Das ist unter deiner Würde.“</p><p>Zelda runzelte die Stirn. Aber bevor sie darauf eingehen konnte, sprach Impa weiter.</p><p>„Ich weiß, was Ihr vorhabt. Und es wird nichts ändern.“</p><p>Ein neuer Brocken, über den Zelda nachdenken musste.</p><p>Sie legte den Kopf schief und zwang sich zur Geduld.</p><p>„Was genau wird nichts ändern?“</p><p>Der Deckenberg wackelte erbost. <br/>„Mit der Verrückten aus Hateno will ich nichts zu tun haben.“</p><p>Zelda fragte sich wirklich, was vorgefallen war, dass Purah diesen Spitznamen verdiente. Außerdem bestätigte Impas Verhalten eine alte Hypothese: egal wie intelligent, mit fortschreitendem Alter wurden alle merkwürdig.</p><p>Aber sie verdienten auch Dankbarkeit und Respekt. Gerade Impa hatte sich Beides zu Tausenden verdient. Und mehr.</p><p>Zelda seufzte ergeben und fand in sich neue Ruhe.</p><p>„Ich werde im Institut nach dem Rechten sehen. Es ist lange her seit ich dort war. Und da dich niemand zu etwas zwingen kann, selbst wenn er es versuchen würde, verstehe ich deine Aufregung nicht.“</p><p>Das schien Impa zu beruhigen, denn als sie das nächste Mal sprach, klang sie wie ihr altes Ich, nur ein bisschen verschnupfter.</p><p>„War Paya wirklich so unglücklich?“</p><p>Zelda unterdrückte ein Lächeln und versuchte ihre Stimme möglichst neutral zu halten.</p><p>„Nun, gedemütigt trifft es wohl eher.“ Da sie wusste, dass es Impa leid tat, besänftigte Zelda ihren Tonfall. „Vielleicht solltest du nicht über sie und Link sprechen, wenn er anwesend ist.“ Zelda überlegte kurz und fügte dann hinzu: „Oder über etwas anderes was ihn betrifft. Und sie. Nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Oder überhaupt.“</p><p>Zelda neigte den Kopf und seufzte dann. „Am besten wäre es, du sprichst so wenig wie möglich von ihm.“</p><p>Impa brummte. „Sie ist so empfindlich, was ihn angeht. Eigentlich müsste sie das langsam überwunden haben. Daraus wird nie etwas werden, das weiß sie doch.“</p><p>Es war die ganze Zeit schon unangenehm gewesen, über Link zu sprechen. Gerade in dem Zusammenhang von Payas Verliebtheit. Aber nun wurde es unerträglich.</p><p>Zelda wollte wirklich nicht darüber spekulieren, ob die Gefühle die eine andere Frau für Link empfand, zu etwas führen könnten oder nicht. Sie wollte überhaupt nicht über Link und andere Frauen nachdenken.</p><p>„Jedenfalls brechen wir jetzt gleich auf“, sagte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.</p><p>Sie löste ihre Arme aus der Verschränkung. „Gibt es noch etwas, das du benötigst?“</p><p>„Außer Freiheit und Frieden? Nein.“</p><p>Zelda lächelte. „Esla hat ein Auge auf dich. Sie wird eingreifen, wenn Payas Pflege wirklich zu einer Gefahr wird.“</p><p>„Pff. Ich hätte gedacht, dass <em>du</em> eine größere Hilfe wärst.“</p><p>„Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Aber ich denke tief in dir drin, genießt du all das.“</p><p>„Bist du verrückt geworden?“ Impa klang als hätte man ihr vorgeschlagen das ganze Dorf Pink anzustreichen. „Ihr jungen Dinger habt doch alle Gras im Kopf.“</p><p>Zelda gluckste leise, worauf hin Impa dunkel vor sich hin murmelte.</p><p>„Wolltest du nicht gehen?“</p><p>„Oh ja. Versuch gesund zu werden, in Ordnung? Und sei nett zu deiner Enkelin.“</p><p>„Denk du lieber darüber nach, wieso es dich so stört, wenn ich Paya ihre Schwäche für Link unter die Nase reibe.“</p><p>Zelda schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Das brauche ich gar nicht“, antwortete sie langsam.</p><p>„Ach nein? Dann erleuchte mich doch.“</p><p>„Aus einfachem menschlichen Anstand.“<br/>„Ah.“ In dem kleinen Laut steckte ein Ozean von Selbstgefälligkeit.</p><p>„Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit dafür“, sagte Zelda ungeduldig. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.<br/>„Jaja. Lauf nur vor der Wahrheit davon.“</p><p>Zelda hielt inne. Kurz davor den Köder zu schlucken und zu fragen, was Impa für die Wahrheit hielt. Aber sie entschloss sich dagegen.</p><p>Stattdessen bemühte sie sich um einen mitleidigen Tonfall.<br/>„Du wirst verschrobener, je älter du wirst.“</p><p>Impas raues Gelächter begleitete Zelda bis in die große Halle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Manchmal mochte ihr die Weisheit fehlen, aber Zelda war nicht dämlich.</p><p>Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die auf dem Bett ausgebreiteten Kleidungsstücke.</p><p>Auf Links Bitte – eigentlich eine dreiste Aufforderung, aber sie hatte beschlossen das zu ignorieren – war Zelda noch einmal in das Haus zurückgegangen, um nach dem Stapel Kleidung zu suchen, von dem er gesprochen hatte.</p><p>Es war eindeutig was hier vor ihr lag.</p><p>Langlebige, robuste Kleidung, verstärkt durch dicke Lederschichten. Ein Hylia-Gewand und Kletterhandschuhe.</p><p>Und ein zu einem Bündel geschnürtes Tuch hatte Kraftfutter offenbart. Nüsse. Getrocknete Früchte.</p><p>Ihr Frühstück wahrscheinlich, effiziente Energie aus nicht beschwerenden Lebensmitteln.</p><p>Wieso bestand er auf andere Kleidung als die, die sie auf dem Weg nach Kakariko getragen hatte?</p><p>Da hatten ihre Tunika, Hosen und Stiefel auch ausgereicht.</p><p>Weil er nicht plante nach Hateno zu<em> reiten</em>, deswegen.</p><p>Kletterhandschuhe. Was zum Kuckuck hatte Link vor?</p><p>Es klopfte an der Tür und Zelda zuckte zusammen.</p><p>„Wie lange brauchst du noch da darin?“ Link. Natürlich.</p><p>„Nur falls es dir nicht klar ist, wir müssen irgendwann aufbrechen, damit wir tatsächlich ankommen können.“</p><p>Zelda verdrehte die Augen. <br/>„Wieso die Kletterhandschuhe, Link?“</p><p>Ein kurzes Schweigen antwortete ihr. Dann sagte er: „Zieh einfach das Hylia-Gewand an.“</p><p>„Wozu brauche ich ein Hylia-Gewand? Und woher hast du das eigentlich?“</p><p>Wieso hatte sie sich darum nicht eher Gedanken gemacht?</p><p>„Ich sagte doch, wir machen einen Ausflug in die Wildnis.“<br/>Er ignorierte ihre zweite Frage. Interessant.</p><p>„Link“, sagte sie und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Das wird den Weg nur unnötig verlängern. Und es ist unnötig. Ich bin-“, Zelda brach mitten im Satz ab. Konnte nicht aussprechen, was sie ursprünglich zu sagen geplant hatte. <em>Ich bin darüber hinweg. Das Fort ist kein Problem. Ich bin </em><em><b>kein</b></em><em> Schwächling. </em></p><p>Denn all das wäre eine Lüge gewesen.</p><p>Trotzdem. Sie musste das in den Griff bekommen.</p><p>Sie durfte sich nicht von ihren Ängsten kontrollieren lassen.</p><p>„Ich dachte du würdest gern sehen, wo ich meinen ersten Hinox erledigt habe“, klang Links Stimme durch die Tür.</p><p>„Der Ort ist sehr schön. Und der Weg ist eigentlich ein Spaziergang. Die Aussicht ist großartig. Es wird dir gefallen.“</p><p>„Ich bin nicht dumm, Link.“ Auch wenn in ihren Worten immer noch Widerstand lag, begann Zelda damit einen ihrer Stiefel mit der Fußspitze des anderen zu lösen.</p><p>„Ich weiß, was du damit bezweckst.“ Sie zog sich ihre Tunika über den Kopf. Der Stoff dämpfte vorübergehend ihre Stimme, während sie weitersprach. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage-“ Sie befreite sich von dem Kleidungsstück und knüllte es zu einem fahrlässigen Ball, den sie in ihre Tasche stopfte, „-die normalen Wege zu benutzen.“ Sie bückte sich, um den anderen Stiefel von ihrem Fuß zu streifen. „Auch wenn irgendwo, irgendwann in der Vergangenheit, bestimmte Vorkommnisse stattgefunden haben.“</p><p>Sie griff nach dem Hylia-Gewand und schlüpfte hinein. Glücklicherweise trug sie ein bequemes Unterhemd aus feinem Stoff, sonst wäre das gröbere Gewand unangenehm auf ihrer Haut gewesen.</p><p>Das Hylia-Gewand roch schwach nach Link.</p><p>Zelda presste die Lippen aufeinander. Großartig. Sie würde die ganze Zeit den Drang unterdrücken müssen, an sich selbst zu riechen.</p><p>„Ziehst du dich um?“, klang Links unberührte Stimme durch die Tür, während Zelda ungehalten an den Verschlüssen des Gewandes zog.</p><p>„Ja!“, fauchte sie und rückte das Kleidungsstück zurecht, machte sich dann daran, ihren Zopf neu zu flechten. Sie verzog das Gesicht als ihre Kopfhaut ziepte. Dämlichen Haare. Dämliches Hylia-Gewand. Dämlicher Geruch.</p><p>„Gut. Beeil dich!“</p><p>Sie ahnte mehr, als dass sie hörte, wie er der Tür den Rücken kehrte.</p><p>Voller rechtschaffener Empörung, die vor allem von einer großen Portion Selbstfrustration gespeist wurde, verließ Zelda schließlich das Haus. Umgezogen und mit ihrem Gepäck, das sie Link wortlos reichte.</p><p>Sie würde sich fügen. Aber sie konnte dabei zornig sein.</p><p>Es war leichter sich darauf zu konzentrieren, als in ihrem nebeligen Kopf nach den passenden Worten für ein normales Gespräch zu suchen. Nach der letzten Nacht hatte sie damit viel größere Schwierigkeiten als üblich.</p><p>Wann immer sie darüber nachdachte, sprangen die Gedanken hinter ihrer Stirn in schwindelerregender Schnelligkeit umher und mit jedem Satz den sie zu formen versuchte, kam sie sich lächerlicher vor.</p><p>Nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Verärgerung war sicheres Terrain.</p><p>„Zufrieden?“ Zelda breitete die Arme aus. „Können wir jetzt bitte aufbrechen?“</p><p>Links Blick glitt kurz an ihrer Gestalt hinunter, dann nickte er abrupt und drehte sich um.</p><p>Ihr Gepäck hatte er bereits in den Untiefen seiner magischen Taschen verstaut.</p><p>Bereits auf dem Weg hinauf zum Taho-Niri-Schrein begann Zelda zu keuchen.</p><p>Als sie oberhalb von Kakariko die erste Pause verlangte, bedachte Link sie nur mit einem mitleidigen Blick. Wenn man seine kurz gehobene Augenbraue und das „Träum weiter“ mitleidig nennen konnte.</p><p>Zelda gewann Kraft aus der Vorstellung, ihm ein Bügeleisen über den Schädel zu ziehen. Nicht dass sie jemals eins in der Hand gehalten hätte. Aber die Vorstellung war rein und süß.</p><p>Sie lächelte, als sie sich hinter ihm her schleppte.</p><p>Als sie hinter dem Rahna-Roki-Schrein in das Pitter-Hochland hinauf stiegen, war ihre Haut von der ungewohnten körperlichen Ertüchtigung so erwärmt, dass der vom Gewand aufsteigende Duft sich verdreifachte. So hatte er gerochen, in der letzten Nacht.</p><p>Die beste Nacht ihres Lebens, wisperte eine schamlose Stimme in ihren Inneren.</p><p>Zelda verpasste dem Flittchen eine mentale Ohrfeige.</p><p>Der erste Abschnitt des Weges durch das Paule-Gebirge war steil und anstrengend, wenn auch schön in seiner Kargheit. Aber einmal an Höhe gewonnen, blieb der Weg gerade und Zelda fand schnell Gefallen an der Umgebung.</p><p>Die Sonne stand wie ein runder Käseleib am Himmel und überall flatterten Schmetterlinge.</p><p>Eine in Blüte stehenden Wiesenlandschaft voller zirpender Ausdauerschrecken und anderer Insekten.</p><p>Sie schreckten einen Fuchs auf und Zelda sah ihm dabei zu, als er durch das knöchelhohe Gras davonlief. Lange schon hatte sie die unberührte Schönheit Hyrules nicht mehr auf diese Weise erlebt. Mitten in der Wildnis, abseits der Wege. So wie früher.</p><p>Lächelnd folgte sie Link, der kurz gewartet hatte, als Zelda sich nach einem besonders schönen Exemplar eines Gänseblümchens bückte.</p><p>Jetzt lief er wieder voran, einige Schritte vor ihr.</p><p>Ohne seinen Blick im Rücken, fühlte Zelda sich wohler, als wenn er hinter ihr ging, so wie er es früher getan hatte. Nicht für einen Moment zweifelte sie daran, dass Link das genau bewusst war und ihr auf diese Art ihren Freiraum ließ.</p><p>Wie gut er sie verstand, erfüllte sie wie immer mit gleichen Anteilen Glück und Furcht.</p><p>Und ein bisschen Scham, da sie ihn nicht mal halb so gut einschätzen konnte.</p><p>Link behielt Recht. Die Aussicht war großartig. Und sie gewannen schnell an Weg.</p><p>Zwischendurch wies Link sie darauf hin, wo sich die Straße nach Hateno ungefähr befand oder auf welchem Abschnitt der Ranelle-Straße sie ungefähr wären, wenn sie weiter links und ein paar Meilen weiter unten auf der alten Straße laufen würden.</p><p>So hatte Zelda immer eine ungefähre Ahnung, wie sie vorankamen und wo sie sich befanden.</p><p>Auf dem Vambluth-Plateau, in einer kleinen Vertiefung in der Landschaft, zeigte Link ihr wirklich eine Stelle, an der ein Hinox gehaust und die Umgebung geplagt hatte. Der erste Hinox, der Link nach seinem Erwachen begegnet war. Einige der Bäume die das Monster zerstört hatte, als Waffe oder aus reiner Freude an der Zerstörung, zeugten von der Gewalt. Kahle, tote Stümpfe in der sonst so friedlichen, lebendigen Landschaft. Aber einige Bäume hatten neu ausgetrieben. Neues Leben entstand auf den alten Narben des Landes.</p><p>Eine Weile starrte Zelda die Zeugnisse der Erneuerung an.</p><p>Bei dem Anblick kämpften in ihr Hoffnung und Freude gegen die immer währende Traurigkeit um das Verlorene.</p><p>Link ließ ihr taktvoll einige Augenblicke.</p><p>Sie sprachen nicht sehr viel, beide in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken. Link schien zufrieden zu sein. Hier in der Wildnis, abseits der Wege.</p><p>Er wirkte nicht weniger aufmerksam, aber entspannt. Sein Gang lockerer und seinem Gesicht konnte man beinahe ein gewisses Vergnügen ablesen.</p><p>Für gewöhnlich musste Zelda nach den kleinsten Regungen seiner Mimik suchen und versuchen aus winzigen Nuancen schlau zu werden.</p><p>Zelda spürte wie sie ebenfalls ruhiger wurde.</p><p>Als die Sonne ihren Zenit überschritten hatte und sie am Quellteich rasteten, der die Wasser der Ranelle-Straße speiste, kam Zelda zu dem Schluss, dass sie diesen Umweg genoss.</p><p>Nicht dass sie das Link sagen würde.</p><p>Der wusste es wahrscheinlich sowieso.</p><p>Sie hatten mehr als die Hälfte des Weges geschafft und Zelda genoss die Pause. Auch wenn sie ihre Füße nicht im Wasser kühlen konnte – die Böschung war zu steil und die Strömung viel zu schnell, nicht zu vergessen, dass kaum ein ein paar Schritte weiter das Wasser mehr als hundert Fuß in die Tiefer stürzte – wehte hier oben eine wunderbare Brise, die sie genügend erfrischte.</p><p>Sie aßen Nusskuchen und Äpfel und Zelda schenkte Link ihr letztes Stück, damit die Waage wenigstens ein bisschen Richtung Gleichgewicht rückte.</p><p>Auch wenn sie ihm weiterhin so viel schuldete, dass sie wahrscheinlich für den Rest ihres Lebens auf Kuchen verzichten müsste, um auch nur Ansatzweise eine Chance zu haben, es auf diese Weise auszugleichen.</p><p>Link nahm die kostbare Gabe mit einem dankbaren Laut entgegen und verschlang den Kuchen in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit. Dabei krümelte er nicht ein Bisschen.</p><p>Sie hingegen war voller Krümel.</p><p>Seufzend machte sie sich daran, das geliehene Hylia-Gewand sauber zu klopfen.</p><p>Mittlerweile war Zelda sich sicher, dass es Link gehörte, auch wenn sie es an ihm nie gesehen hatte. Er trug eines in anderen Farben, wenn er nicht in seine alte Recken-Tunika oder andere seiner speziellen Ausrüstungen gekleidet war.</p><p>Vielleicht was das sein Ersatz?</p><p>Zelda versuchte die Gedanken fort zuschieben. Links Kleidung zu tragen kam ihr merkwürdig intim vor. Ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen.</p><p>„Zieh die Kletterhandschuhe an“; sagte Link mit einem Mal und blieb kurz stehen, damit er sie, seitlich gedreht, ansehen konnte. „Bitte.“</p><p>Zelda runzelte die Stirn und blieb ebenfalls stehen.</p><p>Sie hatten das Halbluth-Platheau überquert und dabei bereits ein wenig klettern müssen. Allerdings nur nach unten. In der Ferne konnte man bereits Hateno sehen. Der Sonne nach war es früher Nachmittag. Neben ihnen reckte sich der Selig Berg aus seinem steinigen Fundament empor.</p><p>Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie sprachlos.</p><p>„Da kletter ich nicht hoch.“ Eigentlich hätte sie sagen sollen, <em>da komme ich nie im Leben hoch</em>.</p><p>Aber eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle, das Ergebnis blieb gleich.</p><p>„Gut“, sagte Link und lächelte kurz. „Dann muss ich keine tausend Tode sterben.“ Aus seinem Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen, das aber so schnell verschwand wie immer. Er deutete mit der rechten Hand zum Fuße des Berges. Dorthin wo die Klippe zur Ovile-Ebene mehr oder weniger steil abfiel.</p><p>„Wir gehen rechts vorbei. Es ist recht gut begehbar, aber ein bisschen klettern werden wir müssen.“</p><p>Zelda folgte der von seiner Hand gewiesenen Richtung mit ihrem Blick.</p><p>Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn dann zweifelnd an.</p><p>Es sah nicht aus, als könnte man dort den Berg umrunden. Zumindest nicht sie, Kletterhandschuhe oder nicht.</p><p>Aber bevor sie ihre Zweifel äußern konnte, raffte sie sich zusammen.</p><p>Hatte sie sich nicht vorgenommen, Link zu vertrauen? Wie oft hatten sich ihre eigenen Befürchtungen als völlig falsch herausgestellt?</p><p>Zelda knabberte an ihrer Oberlippe. Na gut. Sie würde sich darauf einlassen.</p><p>Er hatte sie noch nie in Gefahr gebracht.</p><p>Sie vertraute ihm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Es war der Inbegriff von Ironie des Schicksals. Das schrecklichste Klischee aller Zeiten.</p><p>Eigentlich konnte es nicht wahr sein. <br/>Aber wahr war es.</p><p>„Scheiße.“</p><p>Links gezischter Fluch war die einzige Vorwarnung die Zelda bekam.</p><p>Dann explodierte die Welt.</p><p>Es grollte. Wie ein weit entferntes Donnern, nur dass es näher klang. Ein Gewitter ohne die spürbare Aufladung der Luft. Der Boden bebte. Hundert Geräusch vermischt zu einem Sumpf unerträglich lautem Chaos. Zeldas Knochen wurden durchgerüttelt, ihre Arme ruderten, hilflos nach Gleichgewicht suchend.</p><p>Sie verstand nicht was geschah.</p><p>Die Welt erzitterte. Ein Rumoren wie der ausbrechende Todesberg. Sie glaubte sich schreien zu hören. Hörte Link Stöhnen.</p><p>Link!</p><p>Was passierte?</p><p>Alles ging so schnell, so viel, sein Name der einzige Anker inmitten von lautem Chaos. Etwas prasselte auf sie ein. Ein donnerndes Trommeln.</p><p>Etwas knallte gegen sie und riss sie von den Füßen. Die Welt drehte sich und sie fiel. Sie sah wirbelndes Grau und Braun und Grün. Ein Ächzen, Stahl und … was war das?</p><p>In diesem Moment schlug Zelda auf dem Boden auf. Instinktiv hatte sie sich gedreht und die Beine angezogen. Ihre Hände konnten etwas von dem Aufprall abfangen.</p><p>Sie stöhnte als ein Blitz aus Schmerz durch ihre Arme fuhr, ihre Schultern hinauf, in ihren Nacken.</p><p>Geduckt, zu geschockt um zu begreifen oder um Angst und Schmerz wirklich zu spüren, verharrte sie, ohne sich zu rühren.</p><p>Es ging so schnell. Zu viele Sinneseindrücke, zu viel alte Erinnerung. Sie war wieder im brennend Schloss. Sah schmelzenden Stein, grelle Blitze aus roten, wirbelnden Augen korrumpierter Maschinen und explodierende Gebäude. Hörte Schreie und Wehklagen. Verzweiflung und Katastrophe.</p><p>Nein, nicht.</p><p>Nicht.</p><p>„Zelda!“</p><p>Zelda wimmerte.</p><p>„Zelda!“ Links Stimme fand einen Weg durch ihre steigende Panik. Sie hörte ihren eigenen Herzschlag in den Ohren, übertönt nur von ihrem keuchenden Atem. Staub kratzt in ihrem Hals und ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte sie überall Blutergüsse.</p><p>„Link“, krächzte Zelda, desorientiert und unter Schock. Instinktiv suchten ihre Hände nach ihm, fanden aber nur Stein und Geröll.</p><p>Zelda öffnete die Augen.</p><p>Link! Ihr Körper funktionierte ohne ihren bewussten Willen. Sie drehte sich und versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Zuckte zusammen als sie den Schmerz spürte.</p><p>Sie stöhnte. Wieder rief Link ihren Namen und instinktiv wandte sie sich in diese Richtung.</p><p>Zuerst konnte sie nichts ausmachen als Stein. Riesige kantige Brocken türmten sich übereinander.</p><p>Zelda richtete sich auf, langsam, als ein fieser Schmerz in ihrem Nacken sie erneut zusammenzucken ließ. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Hände brannten. Die Welt zitterte immer noch.<br/>Nein. Nein, das war sie selbst.</p><p>„Link“, würgte sie durch ihre enge Kehle hervor, immer noch zu geschockt um zu verstehen.</p><p>Sie erhob sich auf die Knie. Langsam. Drehte den Kopf. Verzog wieder das Gesicht als der Schmerz ihr in den Nacken fuhr.</p><p>„Link! Wo bist du?! Was ist passiert? Was ist <em>passiert</em>?! Was-““</p><p>„Zelda!“ Seine Stimme kam von irgendwo jenseits der Steine. „Bist du verletzt?!“</p><p>Die Frage wirkte wie ein Guss eiskalten Wassers auf ihren trägen Verstand.</p><p>Sie blinzelte. Schüttelte leicht den Kopf, versuchte die Trägheit loszuwerden. Hatte sie sich den Kopf angeschlagen? Nein. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.</p><p>Was war geschehen?</p><p>Mit einem Mal strömten Erinnerung und Verstehen gleichzeitig auf sie ein, sammelten sich zu einem Wirbel und trafen sie mit der Wucht eines Speerstoßes.</p><p>Ein Steinschlag!</p><p>Zelda schnappte nach Luft.</p><p>Vor ihr lag ein Trümmerfeld. Ein Bild des Grauens. Es sah aus, als wäre der halbe Berg abgeplatzt und ins Tal hinab geschlittert.</p><p>Und sie… sie befand sich außerhalb des Gebiets.</p><p>Der Stoß. Link musste sie… er hatte sie gerettet.</p><p>„LINK!“ Der Schrei der sich ihrer Kehle entriss schien nicht ihr eigener zu sein.</p><p>So schnell sie konnte preschte sie nach vorn, in Richtung der gefallenen Steine, bahnte sich einen Weg durch das entstandene Labyrinth.</p><p>„Link!“</p><p>Außer sich vor Angst suchten ihre Augen den Boden ab.</p><p>Sie hatte seine Stimme gehört. Er war am Leben. Er war am Leben. Er musste-</p><p>„Ich bin hier.“</p><p>Sie fand ihr kurze Zeit später.</p><p>Sie schluchzte als sie sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen ließ, biss die Zähne zusammen gegen den Schmerz in ihrem Nacken.</p><p>„Link!“</p><p>Er lag halb eingeklemmt unter mehreren miteinander verkeilten Gesteinsbrocken. Zuerst schien das nicht möglich. Wie könnte er von dem Gewicht nicht zerquetscht werden?</p><p>In ihrer Panik erkannte sie nicht sofort, dass die Steine sich gegenseitig hielten, sodass Link zwar eingeklemmt, aber nicht von ihnen erdrückt wurde.</p><p>Schluchzend hob Zelda die Hände an den Mund, scherte sich nicht um das scharfe Stechen, als ihre Tränen die offenen Schnitte und Abschürfungen benetzten.</p><p>Er sah aus wie damals.</p><p>Damals vor hundert Jahren. Zerschunden und erschöpft und besorgt, sein Blick harsch und hell, auf diese glasige, fiebrige Weise. Und so wie damals sah er alles. Seine Augen huschten über ihre Gestalt, erst hektisch und schnell, dann ruhiger.</p><p>Als er sah, dass sie stand und einigermaßen unverletzt war, ließ seine Anspannung merklich nach. Seine Lider flatterten und seine Schultern senkten sich zu Boden.</p><p>An seinem Anblick war nichts, was Zelda Anlass zur Ruhe gegeben hätte.</p><p>Er blutete heftig. Seine Stirn, seine Wange, alles war voll davon, färbte sein Haar auf der einen Seite in ein entsetzliches Rosa und tropfte neben ihm in eine beängstigend große, klebrige Pfütze.</p><p>Seine Kleidung war an mehreren Stellen aufgerissen und er atmete flach und schnell. Neben seinem Mund hatten sich tiefe Linien gebildet und unter dem Schmutz und dem Blut konnte Zelda sehen, wie sich die feinen Muskeln seines Kiefers bewegten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte Schmerzen.</p><p>Es war schrecklich ihn so zu sehen. So Seelen-in-Brand-setzend schrecklich, dass Zelda übel wurde.</p><p>„Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?“ Links stimme klang rau und trocken.</p><p>Zuerst verstand Zelda die Frage nicht. Wie konnte er das fragen, wenn er hier lag und sie sitzen konnte. Ihre Haut fühlte sich wund an und sie zitterte vor Angst und Schock, aber sie konnte alle Gliedmaßen bewegen und lag nicht eingeklemmt, blutüberströmt unter pferdegroßen Felsbrocken.</p><p>Als er die Frage wiederholte, wischte Zelda sie mit einem Kopfschütteln beiseite.</p><p>„Du bist verletzt“, stieß sie hervor. „Du-, ich-, was ist passiert? Was kann ich tun? Oh, Link.“</p><p>Sie waren am Selig Berg vorbei geklettert. Über nicht sehr steile Steinformationen, bis sie nur noch ganz nah am Berg entlang hatten weitergehen können.</p><p>Sie waren fast am Berg vorbei, hatten die Wiesen vor Hateno schon sehen können.</p><p>Eine ihrer Hände löste sich von ihrem Gesicht und bewegte sich zitternd in seine Richtung. Auf halbem Weg stockte sie.</p><p>Sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr verletzen oder ihm Schmerzen bereiten.</p><p>Oh, sie war vollkommen nutzlos.</p><p>„Steinschlag“, antwortete Link tonlos.</p><p>„Oh Göttin. Aber wie?!“</p><p>Link schüttelte den Kopf und löste damit eine ganz neue Welle von Panik in ihr aus.</p><p>„Beweg dich nicht“, japste sie und streckte wieder die Hände nach ihm aus, ohne ihn am Ende zu berühren. „Bitte. Du… du blutest. Oh, Link. Du-“</p><p>Er brachte es fertig zu lächeln. Ein kurzes angespanntes Lächeln, das dennoch so fehl am Platz war, dass Zelda ihn fassungslos anstarrte.</p><p>„Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Keine Sorge.“ Der Schmerz war aus seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören. Keine Sorge? Seine Worte bewegten das absolute Gegenteil. Er musste sich den Kopf angeschlagen haben.</p><p>„Wenn es nur halb so schlimm ist wie es aussieht, fürchte ich mich gewaltig.“</p><p>Link schüttelte erneut den Kopf und verzog die Lippen.</p><p>„Lieg still!“ Dieses Mal hatte sie gekreischt und Link bedachte sie mit einem erstaunten Blick.</p><p>„Du-dein Kopf… das, da ist überall Blut.“</p><p>Etwas in seinen Augen wurde weich, als er ihr Stammeln hörte.</p><p>„Sch“, machte er, als wäre er nicht unter massivem Stein begraben, mehr tot als lebendig. „Sch, es ist alles gut.“ Er versuchte seinen linken Arm zu bewegen, in ihre Richtung zu fassen, hielt dann aber inne, den Atem anhaltend und mit schmerzerfüllter Miene.</p><p>„Stop“, flüsterte sie. „Beweg dich nicht. Bitte.“</p><p>Er erwiderte ihren flehenden Blick mit einem frustrierten und sah dann fort. Zelda hörte ihn leise fluchen.</p><p>Sie schüttelte den Kopf und spürte durch die Bewegung die Feuchtigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht. Wieder verzog sie das Gesicht, als ihr Nacken gegen die schnelle Bewegung protestierte.</p><p>Links Blick flog zurück und seine Augen blitzen scharf wie die eines Greifvogels.</p><p>Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, der Zelda eine ganz neue Welle von Sorge und Angst bescherte.</p><p>Was konnte sie tun, dass er endlich still liegen blieb?!<br/>„Was ist? Tut dir etwas weh? Du bist verletzt?“ Eine schrille, panische Note hatte die raue Erschöpfung in seiner Stimme vertrieben.</p><p>Angesichts seiner schwerwiegenden Verletzungen war ihr steifer Nacken lächerlich und beinahe wäre sie wütend geworden, weil er es zum Thema machte, anstatt auf sich selbst zu achten.</p><p>„Nur ein bisschen durchgeschüttelt“, zwang Zelda sich zu antworten. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er Gewissheit haben musste, dass es ihr gut ging. Sonst würde er es noch schlimmer machen.</p><p>„Es geht mir gut. Nur-“ Sie bewegte kurz den Kopf, um ihm zu zeigen, wo sie Schmerzen hatte, „der Nacken. Wenn ich mich zu schnell bewege.“ Das war alles was sie über sich brachte, über ihre banale Muskelzerrung zu berichten. „Was ist mir dir?!“, fragte sie atemlos.</p><p>„Was tun wir jetzt? Was ist passiert?“ Dann fiel ihr etwas ein und sie richtete sich schlagartig auf, schaffte es, nicht zusammen zu zucken, als der Schmerz ihr den Hals hinauf schoss. „Hast du eine Fee?“</p><p>Sein Blick ruhte noch einen Moment auf ihr. Aufmerksam und hart, bis er hörbar ausatmete. „Nein, ich … nein“, antwortete er. „Und selbst wenn.“ Er nickte an sich hinab. „Ich würde nicht dran kommen.“</p><p>Die schnell entstandene Blase aus Hoffnung fiel in sich zusammen.</p><p>„Oh, Göttin.“ Zelda sank zurück auf ihre Knie.</p><p>Link räusperte sich schwach.</p><p>„Siehst du den Shiekah-Stein, Zelda?“, fragte er, sein Stimme wieder rau und schmerzlich trocken klingend. Sie hatte nicht mal Wasser bei sich, um ihm etwas zu trinken zu geben. Das ganze Gepäck trug er bei sich.</p><p>„Ich hatte ihn, bevor die Steine mich erwischt haben. Er muss hier irgendwo sein.“</p><p>Zelda hob den Kopf. Der Shiekah-Stein. Ja! Ja, genau. Das war die Lösung.</p><p>Hektisch drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse. Sie hatte nicht mal Zeit darüber in Panik auszubrechen, dass sie ihn vielleicht nicht finden würde, da hatte sie ihn schon gefunden.</p><p>Keinen Schritt entfernt lag er auf dem Boden. Unversehrt. Ein erleichterten Schluchzen entfloh ihr.</p><p>Auf allen Vieren krabbelte sie dem Shiekah-Stein entgegen.</p><p>Erleichterung verflüssigte ihre Knochen, als ihre Hände sich um die vertraute Struktur des antiken Relikts schlossen. Sie quiekte leise und schmerzerfüllt, als ihr Hals ihr die Schnelligkeit heimzahlte.</p><p>Ungeduldig runzelte sie die Stirn über diese störende Nichtigkeit.</p><p>Sie würde Link hier raus schaffen. Sie würde ihn an einen Ort teleportieren, an dem man ihm helfen würde.</p><p>Hateno. Symin, Purahs Assistent war eine Koryphäe der Heilkunst.</p><p>Vorsichtiger und langsamer bewegte sich Zelda zurück zu Link. Seine Augen ruhten die ganze Zeit auf ihr, jetzt wieder ein bisschen glasig. Er musste enorme Schmerzen haben.</p><p>Er nickte, als sie wieder vor ihm kniete.</p><p>Es war jetzt deutlich, wie flach er atmete. Er schien nicht mehr so heftig zu bluten, jedenfalls tropfte keines mehr neben ihm auf den Boden, aber die Zeit hatte das Rot verdunkelt und mit Schmutz und Schweiß vermischt, zu einem grässlichen Braun verklebt.</p><p>„Pass auf“, sagte er eindringlich, sein Blick auf den Shiekah-Stein gerichtet. „Hör mir zu! Fixier das Geröll mit dem Stasis-Modul. Und dann wirf dich gegen den großen Stein über mir. Ich helfe mit so gut ich kann. Wenn du dich einige Male mit vollem Gewicht-“</p><p>„Nein!“ Mit großen Augen sah Zelda ihn an. Voller Entsetzen über diesen schrecklichen Vorschlag.</p><p>Links Blick schnellte zurück zu ihr, genauso verwirrt wie sie schockiert.<br/>„Ich habe mein Schwert verloren. Vielleicht findest du das Schild, aber vertrau mir, dein Körpergewicht-“</p><p>„Ich werde Stasis nicht benutzen!“</p><p>Link sah sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.</p><p>„Nicht mit meinen Händen und auch nicht mit einer Waffe. Ich werde das nicht tun!“</p><p>Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Glaubte er wirklich, sie würde versuchen einen tausende Zentner schweren Stein von ihm runter zu rollen? Es war ganz egal ob ihr antike Technologie dabei half oder nicht.</p><p>Link öffnete den Mund, wahrscheinlich um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Schien heftig zu überlegen.</p><p>„Zelda-“</p><p>„Nein!“ Instinktiv packte sie den Shiekah-Stein fester. Als würde Link ihn ihr jeden Augenblick wegnehmen können. Diese Reaktion grenzte an Schwachsinn. Er konnte sich kaum rühren, lag eingequetscht unter Massen von Stein. Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte.</p><p>Zelda hielt den Atem an, als ein Schluchzen in ihrer Brust aufstieg.</p><p>Er war dem Tod so knapp entronnen. Wahrscheinlich durch Hylias göttlichen Segen. Aber Zelda konnte in diesem Moment keine Dankbarkeit empfinden. In ihr tobten Angst und kaum im Zaum gehaltene Hysterie und schrien laut <em>warum?! Warum?!! Ist ihm denn nicht genug zugestoßen?! </em></p><p>„Nein!“, wiederholte Zelda entschlossen. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Was ist, wenn du dadurch noch mehr verletzt wirst? Wenn die Stoßkraft nicht ausreicht und das Gleichgewicht gestört wird, das die Steine jetzt noch hält?“ Zelda gestikulierte auf die sich gegenseitig balancierenden Steine.</p><p>„Sie könnten zurückrollen und dich begraben und vollends-“ sie brachte den Satz nicht zu ende.</p><p>Ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.</p><p>„Zelda-“, begann Link erneut, in dieser Stimme mit der er immer mit ihr sprach, wenn er sie beruhigen wollte. In dieser Stimme hatte er in der letzten Nacht mit ihr gesprochen.</p><p>Ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn. War das ihre Strafe dafür, dass sie sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte?</p><p>
  <em>Hylia, ich werde alles tun, nur lass ihn leben. </em>
</p><p>„Nein!“, schnitt sie ihn ab, als er die richtigen Worte suchte. Dieser entsetzlich weiche, verständnisvolle Blick mit dem er sie bedachte, machte sie ganz krank. „Du bist völlig gestört“, fuhr sie ihn an. „Dass du das überhaupt vorschlägst.“ Sie atmete pfeifend ein. „Würdest du es tun? Hm? Würdest du es tun, wenn ich dort liegen würde?“ Wieder zeigte sie auf Link.</p><p>Dass er nicht sofort antwortete, sondern mit leicht geblähten Nasenflügeln, stumm ihren Blick erwiderte, erfüllte sie mit bitterem Triumph. Sie nickte düster.</p><p>„Das dachte ich mir.“</p><p>„Das ist etwas anderes“, sagte Link bissig und wandte den Blick ab. Er hatte wohl verstanden, dass sie es ernst meinte.</p><p>„Ist es überhaupt nicht!“ Ihre Stimme wurde so hoch, dass Link sie kurz besorgt ansah.</p><p>„Mir geht es gut“, sagte sie ungeduldig. „Dir nicht!“ Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Dass ich das aussprechen muss, ich einfach unglaublich.“ Sie atmete tief durch. Zwang sich zu Ruhe. Sie hatte einen Plan.</p><p>„In Hateno ist Symin“, sagte sie schließlich und hob den Shiekah-Stein. Holte die Karte auf die Tafel und wählte den Teleportationspunkt aus.</p><p>„Du wirst dorthin teleportieren, wo man dich versorgen kann.“</p><p>Zelda sprach im gleichen Moment wie Link, der etwas ähnliches sagte, nur dass die Worte „<em>Hilfe her holen</em>“ dabei vorkamen.</p><p>Sie brachen beide ab und sahen sich an.</p><p>„Warte, was?!“ „Was?! NEIN!“ Wieder sprachen sie im selben Augenblick.</p><p>Seine Augen fixierten den Shiekah-Stein in ihrer Hand. Er erkannte ihren Plan sofort. <br/>Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Was immer er in ihren Augen sah, ließ ihn erkennen, dass es ihr ernst war.</p><p>Zelda hatte Link noch nie außer sich erlebt. In Situationen der ärgsten Gefahr war er manchmal forsch, vielleicht sogar hektisch – für seine Begriffe.</p><p>Aber nie hatte er derartig schockiert und panisch auf sie gewirkt, als er heftig den Kopf schüttelte und völlig sinnlose Befreiungsversuche unternahm - so plötzlich, dass Zelda nicht mal reagierten konnte.</p><p>Er stöhnte vor Schmerz und Frustration. Hielt inne und fixierte sie mit großen Augen. <br/>„Zelda!“, seine Stimme klang beschwörend. Ihr Atem war ihr irgendwie verloren gegangen, als der dumme, dumme Kerl angefangen hatte zu bocken wie ein junges Pferd. Verletzt. Unter Felsbrocken liegend, die jeden Moment ihr empfindliches Gleichgewicht verlieren und auf ihn rollen konnten.</p><p>„Bist du wahnsinnig!“, zischte Zelda. Dieses Mal stoppte sie sich nicht.</p><p>Ihre Hände flogen zu seinem Arm, seinem Bein. Versuchten ihn festzuhalten, so sinnlos ihre geringen körperlichen Kräfte verglichen mit einem Ritter Hyrules auch waren, geschweige denn dem ausgewählten Helden.</p><p>Drahtige Muskeln zuckten unter ihrem Griff. Hitze und Härte.</p><p>Ihr Blick traf seinen, ihrer verärgert und verängstigt, seiner… . Noch nie zuvor hatte er sie so angesehen. Grauen, abgrundtiefes Grauen stand in seinen Augen</p><p>„Du kannst nicht hier draußen bleiben, Zelda“, raunte er eindringlich. „Geh du nach Hateno und lass mich hier. Bitte. Hol Hilfe. Ich komme schon klar.“</p><p>Flehend sah er sie an. Hilflos.</p><p>Es brach ihr das Herz.</p><p>Aber es ging nicht anders. Er war verletzt. <br/>„Link“, flüsterte sie. „Du bist verletzt. Ich-“</p><p>„Nein. Bitte. Das-“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen, eine so menschliche Geste, die Zelda so oft gesehen hatte. Bei anderen. Nie bei ihm. Er war wirklich, wirklich erschüttert. Der Gedanke sie in der Natur zurück zulassen, um sich selbst zu retten, schien in seinem Kopf nicht zu existieren.</p><p>Zelda konnte nachvollziehen, was er fühlte.</p><p>Aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache.</p><p>Ohne ihn anzusehen hob sie den Shiekah-Stein. Tippte auf das ausgewählte Ziel. Und ließ die Tafel fallen.</p><p>Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben. Begegnete Links, der sie schockiert anstarrte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber Zelda konnte nichts hören.</p><p>Der Shiekah-Stein lag auf seinem Bauch. Berührte nur ihn.</p><p>Links Lippen öffneten sich zu einem Schrei, aber kein Laut ertönte. Er begann sich zu dematerialisieren.</p><p>Ihre Augen bohrten sich ineinander. Sorge und Zorn. Eine blaue Stichflamme so heiß, dass Zelda zurückschreckte.</p><p>Dann war er verschwunden und Zelda war allein.</p><p>Sie sackte nach vorne. Fing sich mit schmerzenden Handflächen auf dem harten Stein ab.</p><p>Aber das war egal.</p><p>Alles war egal.</p><p>Die Schmerzen oder dass sie allein inmitten eines Trümmerhaufens kniete. Link war dort, wo man ihm helfen konnte.</p><p>Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihm hatte helfen können. Das Gefühl war überwältigend. Befreiend und berauschend. Es gab ihr die Kraft sich aufzurappeln.</p><p>Gab ihr die Kraft trotz der Schmerzen in ihrer Schulter, ihrem Nacken, ihrem ganzen Körper, zu lächeln.</p><p>Langsam, mit steifen Gliedern und vorsichtig vorgebeugt, fand Zelda den Weg aus dem Schuttfeld.</p><p>Als sie auf freier Fläche stand, blickte sie sich um. Sie konnte den Kopf kaum in den Nacken legen, aber sie sah genug.</p><p>Die Vorstellung was hätte passieren können, lag dröhnend über dem Geröllfeld.</p><p>So viel schlimmer.</p><p>Es hätte so viel schlimmeres geschehen können.</p><p>Zelda biss sich auf die Unterlippe um die Welle an Bildern auszuhalten, die auf sie einströmten.</p><p>Sie schob sie beiseite, jedes einzelne davon. Versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie gar nicht hier, nicht mal in der Nähe des Berges gewesen wären, wenn Link ihretwegen nicht diesen Weg gewählt hätte.</p><p>Zelda seufzte und schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, schob sie auch diesen Gedanken zur Seite.</p><p>Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich aufhören, sich in <em>was wäre wenn</em> Szenarien zu verlieren.</p><p>Link war jetzt in Sicherheit.</p><p>Und Zelda musste versuchen, so schnell wie möglich zu ihm zu gelangen. Außerdem wollte sie wirklich nicht allein hier draußen sein, wenn die Nacht hereinbrach.</p><p>Langsam drehte sich Zelda um.</p><p>Sie konnte es schaffen, nach Hateno zu laufen. Sie kannte den Weg. Nur gerade aus und sie würde quasi über die ersten Felder stolpern.</p><p>Sie fing an zu laufen.</p><p>Den ersten Abschnitt waren gut begehbar. Sanfte, hügelige Wege, von Gras überwachsen. Dann verbrachte sie mehr Zeit rutschend als gehend, als sie zur Quelle des Weihe-Sees absteigen musste, nur um dann wieder zum Weihe-Hochland hinaufklettern zu müssen.</p><p>Die Ausläufer des Selig Berges waren nicht steil, aber wegen ihre Halses fiel Zelda jede Bewegung schwer, die sonst ganz selbstverständlich war. Jeder Stoß, jede schnelle Regung bereitete ihr so starke Schmerzen, dass ihr Körper sie in eine Schutzstarre zwang und sie zusammenzuckte.</p><p>Sie fand schnell heraus, wie sie sich bewegen konnte, auch wenn sie langsam vorankam und sie sich dabei schief anfühlte, ihr Körpergewicht auf die linke Seite verlagert.</p><p>Mit jedem Schritt verflog der Schrecken des Erlebten, nicht nur weil Zelda den Ort hinter sich ließ. Mit jeder Minute wurde das Laufen schwieriger.</p><p>Ohne das in der Angst mit Kraft angefüllte Blut, fühlte sich Zelda wie ein Stück Fleisch, das man von allein Seiten mit dem Klopfer bearbeitet hatte.</p><p>Sie hatte häufig die Küche von Schloss Hyrule besichtigt, da die Unterköchin sich gut mit Elixieren ausgekannt hatte, deswegen war das Bild ihr so vertraut und der Vergleich so passend.</p><p>Fleischklopfer, ja.</p><p>Ihr ganzer Körper war geprellt. Wahrscheinlich würde sie morgen grün und blau sein. Überall.</p><p>Aber Zelda verschwendete keinen negativen Gedanken daran. Sie war am Leben. Link hatte es irgendwie geschafft sie aus der Bahn der herabstürzenden Steine zu stoßen und wenn sie dabei gefallen und sich ein bisschen gestoßen hatte, war das so viel besser als alle anderen Möglichkeiten.</p><p>Er hatte sie gerettet.</p><p>Mal wieder.</p><p>Und sie hatte getan was sie konnte, um ihm zu helfen.</p><p>Immer noch zehrte sie von dieser neuen Erfahrung. Es gab ihr die Kraft weiterzugehen, auch wenn ihr alles weh tat und sie sich dahin schleppte.</p><p>Vor sich konnte sie die schneebedeckten Gipfel des Ranelle-Gebirges sehen, sah wo das Weiß von grün abgelöst wurde. Es konnte nicht mehr weit sein.</p><p>Sie musste sich nur rechts halten.</p><p>Aber nicht so weit, dass sie die Klippe hinabfiel.</p><p>Wieder rutschte sie eine steinige Böschung hinab. Sie zischte und hielt sich ihren Nacken, stöhnte als sie sich aufrichtete.</p><p>Vor ihr standen drei Apfelbäume. Nebeneinander aufgereiht wie Soldaten blickten sie über die Ebene und in der Flur links davon in der Ferne sah Zelda Hateno.</p><p>Sie hielt inne.</p><p>Vielleicht hatte sie ja Zeit für eine kleine Pause, wenn sie so kurz davor war. Nur eine halbe Stunde, schätzte sie, und sie würde die in goldenem Korn stehenden Felder am südlichen Ende des Dorfes erreichen.</p><p>Sie hatte den Gedanken nicht zu ende gedacht, da saß sie bereits auf dem Boden.</p><p>Ihr war schwindlig und ihre Kehle brannte. Vielleicht war sie erschöpfter als ihr bewusst gewesen war.</p><p>Nur ein wenig ausruhen. Es war nicht mehr weit. Und die Sonne würde so bald noch nicht untergehen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wie immer danke ich euch sehr für das Feedback zum letzten Kapitel. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, die Geschichte zu übersetzen, deswegen gibt es „Über die Hügel weit hinaus“ auch auf fanfiction.net und ao3 zu lesen. Beim Übersetzen sind mir einige holprige Passagen und Flüchtigkeitsfehler in den übrigen Kapiteln aufgefallen – durchaus normal, wenn man wie ich ohne Beta arbeitet. Deswegen wollte ich noch mal ein großes Dankesschild hochhalten, dass ihr wunderbaren Leser trotz dieser Kaninchenlöcher weiter an der Geschichte dran geblieben seid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danke!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Das nächste Kapitel steht im Grundgerüst, ich denke nicht dass ich dafür sehr lange brauchen werde. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel löst bei euch keinen Schock aus, es tat mir sehr weh Link und Zelda in diese Situation bringen zu müssen, aber in meiner Welt war ein derartiges Ereignis wichtig. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wie immer freue ich mich wahnsinnig über Feedback. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~ mit Feuer gemalt</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>